Leyendo el futuro 1: Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal
by Prinkipissa Andreaz
Summary: En medio del banquete de fin de curso aparecen unos libros y una carta de la nada. Son regalos del futuro para que nuestro protagonista lo salve y al mismo tiempo tenga la oportunidad de recuperar algo de lo que ha perdido. Ahora deben de leer los libros que contienen la clave para vencer en la futura lucha contra Voldemort.
1. Prologo

**Hola,** **ya llevo bastante tiempo desaparecida de la página, pero al fin volví con una nueva historia y muchas ideas para continuar las que tengo pendientes. Si alguno lee alguna de mis otras historias y ya está pensando en asesinarme no lo haga pronto actualizare esas.**

 **En un principio no estaba segura si subirla porque no soy buena en historias que tenga humor, pero sería una buena forma de practicar, además he leído bastantes de estas historias en donde se leen los libros de la saga y me entraron las ganas de escribir una, así que aquí esta. Tratare de que no sea muy repetitiva en cuanto a las reacciones y si algo se repite culpad a mi subconsciente. Ok, no.**

 **Creo que eso es todo lo que tenía que decirles, solo me falta mencionar que nada de esto me pertenece todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

 **Disfruten.**

* * *

 **Prólogo.**

Harry acababa de reencontrarse con sus amigos después de pasar unos días en la enfermería. En el Gran Comedor ocurría en estos momentos una gran fiesta, Gryffindor había ganado la Copa de las casas gracias a unos puntos otorgados a última hora a Harry y sus amigos. Todos, salvo unos cuantos, entiéndase como la casa de Slytherin, celebraban entre risas y bromas hasta que un estallido resonó por todo el comedor al tiempo que un paquete y una carta caían en la mesa de Gryffindor enfrente de Harry.

Todos los profesores y algunos alumnos se levantaron con las varitas en alto mirando a todos los rincones del comedor buscando la amenaza, mientras tanto, Harry ya había tomado la carta y tras leerla se levantó tratando de llamar la atención del resto para poder decir su contenido. Finalmente consigo atraer la atención de Dumbledore que se apresuró a callar a todo mundo para que el chico pudiera hablar.

\- Bueno, me llego esta carta junto con este paquete. -dijo Harry con fuerza, aunque se sentía algo intimidado al tener a todo el comedor observándolo.

\- Haga el favor de leer la nota, señor Potter. -pidió Dumbledore.

 _ **Hola gente del pasado.**_

 _ **Ya podéis bajar las varitas, no estáis en peligro o al menos no aún. En unos momentos aparecerán unas personas ante vosotros, son nuestros invitados así que no les hagan nada. Una vez que ellos aparezcan les explicaremos todo, así que por favor tened paciencia.**_

 _ **Atte: El trio de plata.**_

Al momento de terminar de leer la carta, un gran resplandor apareció en el centro del comedor, cuando el resplandor se extinguió se encontraban una gran cantidad de personas. Harry miro hacia los recién llegados, había una gran cantidad de pelirrojos haciendo suponer al chico que se trataba del resto de la familia Weasley. También apareció una chica con el pelo de color rosa chicle, otra chica rubia muy hermosa que causó revuelo entre los alumnos mayores, una niña pequeña de cabello rubio y mirada soñadora, un hombre negro y grande con ropas tribales, un hombre con el rosto surcado de cicatrices que miraba de manera paranoica a su alrededor mientras sostenía en alto su varita como si temiera que en cualquier momento alguien lo fuera a atacar, y por ultimo un hombre de cabello castaño, aspecto cansado y restos de cicatrices en su cara.

Antes de que cualquiera en el comedor pudiera hablar se escuchó un enorme y horrible ruido que parecía provenir del techo del comedor, todos se taparon los oídos por el sonido tan horrible mientras los recién llegados trataban de evitar que el hombre de las cicatrices los matara.

 _ **\- Lo siento, lo siento. Pero es que aún no está muy bien establecida la conexión entre nuestras épocas. -se escuchó decir a un chico, aunque nadie sabía de quien se trataba.**_

 _ **\- ¿Y crees que te van a entender?, Sev. -se escuchó decir a otro chico.**_

 _ **\- Pues bien podrías explicarles tú, Scorp, en lugar de regañarme.**_

 _ **\- No empiecen a pelear. -esta vez se trataba de una chica-. Lo siento. Supongo que primero deberíamos presentarnos para después explicarles porque los reunimos. Mi nombre es Rose, el primero que hablo es Severus y el otro es Scorpius. Por seguridad no podemos decirles nuestros nombres completos así que con eso se conforman. Los reunimos a todos para que lean los siete libros que contiene el paquete.**_

 _ **\- Verán. -continuo Sev-. Esto es de suma importancia ya que dentro de unos pocos años tendrán que enfrentarse a Voldemort, así es, esta con vida y dentro de unos años atacara, pero tranquilos que venceréis, aunque se perderán muchas vidas.**_

 _ **\- Por eso queremos darles la oportunidad de salvar aquellas vidas que se perdieron en la guerra y la clave se encuentra en los libros que leerán. -continuo Scorp-. Pero eso no es todo, hay cuatro personas que llevan sufriendo desde hace casi once años, recibieron una vida injusta a causa de la guerra pasada y la lectura es una buena manera de remediar eso ya que podrán disfrutar de todo lo que se perdieron estos años.**_

 _ **\- Otra cosa que también quiero advertirles es que no juzguen sin saber toda la verdad, abran sus mentes y no cometan el mismo error que yo cometí al dejarme llevar por los rumores y los prejuicios. -dijo la chica con cierta culpabilidad.**_

 _ **\- Eso ya está en el pasado, Rose. -respondió Scorp.**_

 _ **\- Técnicamente en el futuro, Scorp. -dijo Sev-. Pero ella tiene razón y más les valdría hacerle caso.**_

\- ¡¿Y qué hay de nuestras vacaciones?!, ¿esperan que nos pasemos todo el verano leyendo esos libros? -grito un chico de Hufflepuff.

 _ **\- Nadie los obliga a quedarse. -dijo Sev con un ligero tono de enojo-. Si alguien quiere marcharse puede hacerlo, pero tiene que decirlo ahora.**_

El chico hizo una pausa esperando a que alguien dijera algo, pero al ver que nadie quería marcharse continuo.

 _ **\- El tiempo se detendrá dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts así que no se preocupen que no pensábamos dejarlos sin vacaciones, aunque no creo que leer eso libros sea una pérdida de tiempo porque no solo salvaran vidas, sino que son muy divertidos.**_

 _ **\- Ah, cierto. Antes de que lean queremos que Neville Longbottom y Harry Potter vallan a su sala común, les espera una pequeña sorpresa en ese lugar. -menciono Rose en tono alegre-. Y si quiere puede acompañarlos señor Lupin, esto en cierta forma también es para usted.**_

 _ **\- Bueno eso es todo...**_

 _ **\- Se les olvido lo más importante. -interrumpió Scorp a Sev-. Los libros solo los podrán leer con el consentimiento de Harry Potter ya que están escritos desde su perspectiva por lo que algunos contienen cosas muy íntimas, además de que el hechizo que utilizamos para hacerles llegar los libros necesitaba que los ligáramos a alguien del pasado para que puedan permanecer en esa época. Lo siento Harry, pero los ligamos a ti, a causa del hechizo sufrirás todo lo que sufras en el libro, emociones, heridas y todo eso. No serán tan fuertes a comparación de como lo fueron al momento de ocurrir así que no se preocupen.**_

 _ **\- Es solo tu decisión Harry. -agrego Sev.**_

Harry pensó las cosas por un momento, esos chicos aseguraban que no se trataba de nada peligroso, pero, aunque así fuera él estaría dispuesto a leer los libros si con eso conseguían derrotar a Voldemort y evitar todas esas muertes, así que tenía su respuesta clara.

\- Leeremos los libros.

 _ **\- Digno Gryffindor que es mi...**_

 _ **\- Cállate idiota. -le grito Scorp al tiempo que se escuchaba el sonido de un golpe-. Nos alegra escuchar eso. Solo falta que vallan por su sorpresa para que puedan comenzar a leer.**_

 _ **\- Nosotros nos despedimos y suerte. -dijo Rose.**_

 _ **\- Hasta pronto gente del pasado, se despide el Trio de plata.**_

Tras esa rara despedida todos en el comedor se quedaron en silencio procesando lo que acababa de ocurrir, segundos después el profesor Dumbledore se puso de pie para llamar la atención de todos los presentes.

\- Bueno, antes de los chicos vayan a buscar su sorpresa que les parece que dejemos que nuestros invitados se presenten.

Los recién llegados fueron presentándose uno a uno. El hombre que había intentado matar a medio mundo resulto ser el jefe de Aurores, Alastor Moody. El hombre de las ropas tribales resulto ser también un auror y se llamaba Kingsley, además de que explico que los aurores eran una especie de policía, pero del mundo mágico. Luego se presentó la chica de pelo rosa, se llamaba Ninphadora Tonks, aunque amenazo con hechizar al que la llamara Nymphadora así que dijo que debían llamarla Tonks o Dora, además dijo que era metamorfomaga y aurora en prácticas. Harry no sabía lo que era una metamorfomaga, pero la chica le cayó bien de inmediato.

Después se presentaron los Weasley, Harry ya conocía a la señora Weasley ya que la había visto en la estación al inicio de curso. El señor Wesley trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia. Bill, el mayor de los hermanos Weasley, era... "guay", Harry no encontraba otra manera de describirlo, aunque él se lo había imaginado como una versión crecida de Percy cuando Ron le hablo sobre él, pero era todo lo contrario. Charlie era el segundo hermano mayor de los Weasley por detrás de Bill y trabajaba en una reserva de dragones en Rumania. También había venido la hermana menor de Ron, Ginny, aunque trataba de ocultarse detrás de sus hermanos mayores.

La chica rubia que había atraído las miradas de la población masculina del colegio desde el primer momento en que apareció se llamaba Fleur Delacour, ella estudiaba en otro colegio de magia que se ubicaba en algún lugar de Francia que era el país en donde vivía. Esto sorprendió a Harry ya que nunca se le había ocurrido que existieran otros colegios de magia en el mundo. La niña pequeña que había aparecido a un lado de Fleur se llamaba Luna Lovegood, parecía tener la misma edad que Ginny, aunque no parecía tan tímida como esta ya que no se notaba nada asustada de haber aparecido en el colegio tan de repente.

El último en presentarse fue el hombre de aspecto castaño, él se presentó como Remus Lupin haciendo que Harry se preguntara la razón por la que el Trio de plata había dicho que debía acompañarlos a la sala común.

\- De acuerdo, señor Potter, señor Longbottom, creo que es momento de que se dirijan a su sala común para ver la sorpresa que les prepararon nuestros amigos del futuro. -dijo Dumbledore dirigiéndose a ambos estudiantes, despúes volteo a ver a Remus y le dijo-. Señor Lupin, si los jóvenes están de acuerdo usted también puede ir a la torre de gryffindor.

\- Bueno... yo... no sé si yo...

Remus se quedó indeciso observando al profesor, sabía que al fin se le estaba presentando la oportunidad de comenzar a pasar tiempo con su sobrino, pero no estaba seguro de si el chico lo aceptaría, así como así, y aun en el caso de aceptarlo tal vez despúes lo rechazara cuando se enterara de su problema peludo.

\- Señor Lupin, ¿le gustaría acompañarnos a nuestra sala común? Después de todo, esto también es para usted. -le dijo Harry de pie frente a él sonriendo con amabilidad.

Remus por un momento se sintió de vuelta en su primer año el día en que conoció al que se convertiría en uno de sus mejores amigos, su casi hermano James. Harry era tan parecido a su padre, sin embargo, también podía ver a su madre en él recordándole el día en que hizo las paces con la pelirroja y se convirtieron en amigos. Sentía tantas emociones juntas que solamente le asintió al niño para despúes seguirlo fuera del comedor junto con otro chico de su curso.

Subieron las escaleras en completo silencio, en ese tiempo Remus había dejado de preguntarse si debía a contarle a Harry sobre su relación con sus padres. Después de un rato llegaron a la torre de gryffindor y tras decir la contraseña entraron por el hueco del retrato preguntándose que es lo que se encontraba dentro. Una mirada, les basto una mirada a la sala común para dejarlos paralizados a los tres en su sitio.

Frente a ellos se encontraban una mujer pelirroja muy hermosa y con unos ojos verde esmeralda que brillaban con mucha ternura y bondad, junto a ella se encontraba un hombre pelinegro con gafas que se parecía demasiado a Harry. Junto a ellos, se encontraba otra pareja conformada por una mujer pelinegra y con una cara algo redonda pero que reflejaba alegría y bondad, además había algo en esa mujer que se le hacía familiar a Harry, aunque no estaba seguro de que; junto a esa mujer se encontraba un hombre pelinegro y con la cara un poco más redonda que la de la mujer.

El primero en reaccionar fue Neville que se acercó a la pareja de pelinegros lentamente, sin apartar la vista de ellos como si temiera que de un momento a otro fueran a desaparecer.

\- Mamá... papá... pero como... creía que...

 _ **\- Nosotros los trajimos. -se escuchó la voz de Sev-. Vienen de seis meses antes de la caída de Voldemort y permanecerán en esta época mientras dure la lectura. También saben lo que les paso.**_

La voz del chico fue suficiente para hacer reaccionar a Harry que de inmediato corrió a abrazar a sus padres, una vez que sintió sus brazos rodeándolo y confirmándole que esto era real comenzó a llorar. A pesar de que los había visto gracias al espejo de Oesed esto se sentía mil veces mejor, agradecida a esos chicos del futuro por otorgarle la oportunidad de estar con ellos. Solo por eso valía la pena sufrir por culpa de los libros, solo por eso valdría la pena que todo el colegio leyera sus pensamientos.

Los pensamientos de Neville iban por el mismo camino que los de Harry, a pesar de que podía visitar a sus padres de vez en cuando en San Mungo no era lo mismo que esto. En esas ocasiones a pesar de sentir que sus padres de verdad eran conscientes de su existencia no era lo mismo que saberlo, había envidiado a todos eso niños que podían pasar el día con sus padres, que recibían sus abrazos y sus consejos, incluso habría querido recibir regaños de sus padres en lugar que de su abuela. Pero gracias a esto tenía la oportunidad de estar con ellos, sería por poco tiempo, pero ahora lo único que importaba.

Remus había tardado más tiempo en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo no pudo hacer otra cosa más que observar ambas escenas en espera del momento de poder abrazar a sus amigos. Nunca había sido demasiado cercano a Frank y Alice a pesar de haber compartido el mismo curso en Hogwarts, ellos dos habían sido más cercanos a Lily y solo comenzaron a llevarse con los merodeadores a partir de su sexto curso; sin embargo, le había dolido demasiado enterarse de lo que les paso, despúes de eso se había retraído demasiado en sí mismo ya que había perdido a todos los que conformaban su familia. Pero ahora tenía la oportunidad de disfrutar más tiempo junto a ellos, por ahora era lo único que importaba.

\- Lunático, no te quedes ahí parado y ven para acá. -le dijo James con una sonrisa a pesar de las lágrimas que aun corrían por su cara.

Remus se acercó a su amigo y una vez frente a frente ambos hombres se abrazaron, en ese momento las lágrimas que Remus había estado conteniendo, aun sin ser consciente de ello, finalmente abandonaron sus ojos y cayeron en el hombro de su amigo. Cuando se separaron noto que Lily lo miraba con una dulce sonrisa así que le paso un brazo por los hombros a modo de saludo. Entonces Harry se separó un poco de su madre para observar a Remus, al final su curiosidad pudo con él ya no podía aguantarse a preguntar quién era.

\- Harry, Remus es un viejo amigo nuestro. -respondió James a la pregunta que su hijo aun no pronunciaba.

\- De verdad.

\- Sí, así que se podría decir que es tu tío. -dijo Lily de manera dulce.

\- ¡Tengo un tío!

Los adultos se rieron un poco por la reacción del niño y luego Remus le dijo.

\- Así es cachorro, lamento no habértelo dicho antes.

\- No importa.

En ese momento se acercaron Neville y sus padres.

\- ¿Y a nosotros no nos presentas? Lils. -le pregunto a Alice.

\- Cierto. Harry ellos son Alice y Frank Longbottom.

\- Un gusto volverte a ver Harry, sabes yo soy tu madrina. -le dijo Alice con una dulce sonrisa.

\- Un gusto conocerlos, soy Harry, aunque ya lo sabían, pero también soy amigo de su hijo Neville.

\- ¿De verdad?

Para sorpresa de todos fue Neville el que formulo esa pregunta.

\- Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas? -pregunto Harry extrañado de la reacción del chico.

\- Porque creía que no lo éramos. -dijo Neville con su acostumbrada timidez e inseguridad.

\- Pues ya ves que sí. -respondió Harry con una sonrisa para animar al chico.

Los adultos se miraron entre ellos recordando que en una ocasión ellos estuvieron en una situación similares.

 _ **\- Siento interrumpir, pero aún hay alguien a quien tenemos que traer. -interrumpió Scorp.**_

\- ¿De quién se trata? -pregunto Lily.

 _ **\- Ya lo veréis, solo queremos que el señor Lupin prometa que no le atacara hasta que haya contado su historia. -respondió Rose.**_

\- Lo prometo. -dijo Remus mientras se preguntaba el porqué de esto.

Seguido de esto apareció una luz y en el centro de la sala común apareció un hombre demacrado y sucio. Los presentes tardaron en reconocerlo con esta apariencia, pero al hacerlo cada uno tuvo reacciones diferentes, los Potter y los Longbottom iban a ir abrazar a su amigo, pero fueron detenidos por Neville y Remus. Harry por otro lado se extrañó de las reacciones de todos, pero sobre todo de las de su amigo y su tío ya que actuaban como si el hombre fuera peligroso.

\- ¿Qué rayos hace el aquí? -pregunto/exigió saber Remus.

 _ **\- Escúchalo y lo sabrás. -dijo Sev.**_

-El chico tiene razón Remus, si me escuchas te lo puedo explicar. -suplico Sirius.

\- ¡Cómo quieres que te escuche si traicionaste a tus amigos! -grito con furia Lupin.

\- ¿De qué hablas Lunático? -pregunto James.

\- ¿No lo saben?, se supone que ellos los pusieron al tanto o ¿no?

\- Solo dijeron lo que nos iba a pasar, no como o por qué. -respondió Lily.

 _ **\- Creímos que lo mejor era que ustedes se los contaran. -dijo Rose-. Pero por favor, escúchenlo. Tal vez así puedan atrapar al verdadero culpable.**_

Remus solo asintió resignado, pero a la menor muestra de que estaba mintiendo atacaría a Sirus. A cada palabra que pronunciaba el hombre más y más avergonzado se sentía de haber desconfiado de aquella forma de su amigo, jamás se le había ocurrido la posibilidad de que el verdadero traidor era Peter, aunque visto desde esta perspectiva era completamente entendible.

Para el final de la historia todos se encontraban furiosos por las injusticias cometidas con su amigo y tenía demasiadas ganas de encontrarse con esa rata rastrera para hacerla pagar por su traición. Harry también se encontraba furioso al igual que los demás, pero no dejaba de darle vueltas a algo que había dicho el señor Black en su historia y algo que había mencionado Rose hace poco.

\- Disculpe, señor Black. ¿Cómo dijo que era la forma animaga de Pettigrew? -pregunto Harry.

\- Es una rata grande, gris y le falta un dedo en la pata izquierda, ¿por qué?

\- Estaba pensando en lo que dijo Rose hace un rato, dijo que tal vez podríamos atrapar al verdadero culpable. -dijo Harry.

Neville al recordar la descripción entendiendo a que se refería su amigo.

\- ¿Crees que Scabbers es Pettigrew? -pregunto.

\- Eso mismo. Hay que subir por él y luego lo averiguamos.

\- ¿De qué hablan chicos? -pregunto James.

\- La rata de uno de nuestros amigos corresponde a la descripción del señor Black, nosotros subiremos por ella y así podremos comprobar si de verdad es él.

\- En ese caso nosotros subimos y ustedes quédense aquí. -dijo Sirius.

\- No, a ustedes los reconocerá y tratará de escapar. Con nosotros será más fácil capturarla, solo preparen una jaula para que no escape. -dijo Harry para después subir las escaleras seguido de Neville.

Ambos entraron en su dormitorio y se pusieron a buscar a la rata esperando que no los hubiera escuchado, por suerte no fue así y la encontraron entre las sabanas de la cama de Ron. Harry la tomo en sus manos asegurándose de no apretar demasiado y despúes bajaron de vuelta a la sala común, en cuanto vio a Sirius y Remus esperando la rata comenzó a agitarse confirmando así su identidad. Ambos chicos la metieron en la jaula rápidamente para evitar que se les escapara.

\- Listo, ¿y ahora que hacemos con ella? -pregunto Sirius.

\- La llevamos con nosotros la mantenemos vigilada. -contesto Harry.

\- No empieces a protestar Black, Harry tiene razón. -dijo Lily antes de que Sirus empezara a reclamar-. Solo así probaremos tu inocencia.

 _ **\- No van a poder revelar la identidad de la rata, toda la verdad saldrá en el tercer libro así tendrá más pruebas frente al Ministerio. -dijo Sev.**_

Ya iban a bajar de vuelta al Gran comedor cuando recordaron el aspecto de Sirius así que decidieron esperar a que se bañara y se cambiara de ropa. Y mientras tanto James y Lily le contaron a Harry que Sirius había sido nombrado su padrino sorprendiendo al chico ya que nadie se molestó en mencionárselo antes.

Mientras tanto en el Gran comedor Ron y Hermione estaban comenzando a preocuparse por la tardanza de sus amigos, se preguntaban qué es lo que había en la sala común que les estaba tomando tanto tiempo. De pronto, otra nota apareció frente a ellos solo que esta vez nadie más lo noto.

 _ **Ron, Hermione.**_

 _ **No se preocupen por Harry, está bien. Mientras esperan necesitamos que nos hagan un favor.**_

Ambos chicos se miraron preguntándose que es lo que podría necesitar el Trio de plata. Como si leyeran su mente otras palabras aparecieron en el papel remplazando las anteriores.

 _ **Queremos hacerle una broma a unas personas, lo que necesitamos que hagan es que se aseguren de que nadie mencione que Harry pertenece al equipo de Quidditch.**_

De inmediato se preguntaron el porqué, pero una voz a sus espaldas les dijo.

\- Solo háganlo.

Al voltear vieron que los gemelos habían estado leyendo la nota a sus espaldas.

\- Es una broma y algo me dice que muy buena así que hay que apurarnos antes de que regrese Harry o ¿no? Trio de plata. -pregunto Fred.

 _ **Si, la broma es para las personas que vendrán con Harry y Neville.**_

Eso apareció escrito en el papel que luego volví a ser blanco. Entonces los chicos empezaron a hacer correr la voz sobre la broma que planeaba el Trio de plata, incluso los profesores terminaron involucrados y los Slytherin aceptaron a duras penas participar. Justo cuando todo el comedor estaba enterado de la broma las puertas se abrieron y dejaron pasar a los chicos en compañía de sus padres y de Sirius Black. Los estudiantes cercanos a la puerta gritaron al reconocer a Black y los aurores ya iban con las varitas en alto dispuestos a capturarlos, pero Harry se interpuso en su camino y los enfrento.

\- Paren es inocente. -dijo con toda la fuerza que fue capaz.

\- Quita del medio chico. -le grito Moody-. Ese hombre es un asesino, no sabes de lo que hablas.

\- Harry, cariño, Moody tiene razón. Quítate, lo único que quiere es dañarte. -suplico Molly.

\- Nada es como piensan. -dijo Remus.

\- ¿Te atreves a defenderlo Lupin?, por su culpa Lily murió y Potter quedo huérfano. -grito Severus.

\- Basta. -grito Harry consiguiendo que todos volvieran a mirarle-. Mi padrino es inocente, la evidencia se encuentra en los libros por lo que aún no podemos contarles la verdad. Todos escucharon lo que dijo Rose hace un rato, no juzguen sin saber la verdad y no se dejen llevar por rumores, mi padrino nunca tuvo un juicio por lo que nunca hubo una investigación y fue llevado injustamente a Azkaban. El Ministerio no tiene ninguna prueba solida en su contra y nosotros tenemos muchas que prueban que es inocente. Pero si de todos modos quieren hechizarlo tendrán que pasar por encima de mí, ¿queda claro?

\- Y por mí. -dijeron Remus y Neville al tiempo que se ponían junto a Harry.

Los padres de ambos chicos se pusieron juntos a ellos y en ese momento la atención de todo el comedor callo sobre ellos. Todos cayeron en una especie de shock al ver a los Potter con vida y hubieran permanecido así por horas de no ser que una voz los sacó de su estupor.

 _ **\- ¡Oigan reaccionen! -grito Rose-. Pensamos que así sería más fácil, pero nos equivocamos. La Lily y el James que ven frente a ustedes vienen de seis meses antes de la caída de Voldemort, lo mismo va para los padres de Neville.**_

\- Eso es imposible. -exclamo alguien.

 _ **\- Ya, claro. Como si el hecho de que nosotros estemos hablando con ustedes desde el futuro es de lo más normal. Estamos hablando que somos magos y con la magia lo imposible puede ser de lo más posible. -respondió Scorp.**_

 **\- Y volviendo a lo de Sirius, ¿qué harán?, ¿le creen o no? -** pregunto Sev.

La pregunto los hizo quedar de nuevo en silencio, pero para un par de estudiantes de primero no había mucho que pensar. Ron y Hermione se levantaron y se colocaron junto a Harry.

\- Estamos contigo hermano. -dijo Ron sonriéndole.

\- Y con usted señor Black. -afirmo Hermione.

Entonces los Weasley se acercaron y se pusieron junto a los chicos, si Harry confiaba en él, ellos también. Ya habían aprendido que el chico casi nunca se equivocaba al juzgar a las personas.

Creo que eso responde la pregunta respecto a si creemos en la inocencia del señor Black. -dijo Dumbledore, pero al ver la forma en que Ojoloco lo miraba agrego-. De cualquier manera, en los libros se encuentra la evidencia para demostrarlo así que ¿por qué no nos sentamos y comenzamos con la lectura?

Todos se fueron sentando y tanto Harry como Neville quedaron entre sus respectivos padres, Sirius y Remus se sentaron junto con Ron y Hermione frente a los Potter y los Weasley se colocaron cerca de ellos.

\- Bien, ¿quién quiere empezar? -pregunto Dumbledore.

\- Yo, profesor. -pidió James.

El director entonces le paso el primero de los libros que había tomado para examinarlos mientras esperaban hace rato.

* * *

 **Si hay alguna falta de ortografía perdónela, pero voy con el tiempo justo ya que me están pidiendo la compu, pero antes tengo algunos puntos que aclarar.**

 **Creo que en ciertos capítulos será cruel el hecho de haber traído a James y Lily, pero como estas historias siempre rompen las barreras del tiempo y el espacio me pareció buena idea para que pudieran pasar algo de tiempo con sus padres. Lo mismo va para Neville, siento que ambos chicos se merecen un poco de cariño paterno y de ahí el traer a sus padres del pasado.**

 **Otra cosa, creo que los padres de Neville son un año mayor que los de Harry, pero me pareció buena idea que hubieran sido cercanos además de que siempre me encanto, la idea de imaginar a Alice como la madrina de Harry.**

 **No sé qué tan seguido actualizare, por ahora estoy de vacaciones, pero en dos meses inicio nuevo semestre en la prepa y se me vienen muchas responsabilidades, ya sé que parece que tendré bastante tiempo, pero como ya mencioné tengo otras historias pendientes. Eso sí, no pienso abandonar jamás esta o alguna otra de mis historias.**

 **Bueno no olviden dejarme un review con su opinión del capítulo, hasta la próxima.**

 **Atte: Andrea.**

* * *

 **Originalmente publicado el 01/06/17**

 **Corregido el 14/07/18**

 **También puede ser encontrado en Wattpad.**


	2. El niño que vivió

**Hola, ya les traje un nuevo capítulo. Lo iba a subir ayer pero el universo se puso en mi contra y no pude hacerlo.**

 **A los que agregaron a favoritos y siguen la historia muchas gracias, espero no decepcionarlos con la historia y que esta les siga pareciendo interesante.**

 **Todo el texto en negritas pertenece a J. k Rowling, al igual que los personajes, yo solo los utilizo para entretenerme y entretenerlos un rato.**

 **Por cierto, lo que está en negritas y en cursiva es de los miembros del Trío de plata ya que decidieron colarse aún más en la historia.**

 **Disfruten.**

* * *

 **El niño que vivió.**

James tomo el libro que se le ofrecía y lo acomodo para empezar a leer.

\- El libro se titula Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal. -leyó James-. Y el primer capítulo es **El niño que vivió**

James se preguntó a quien se refería el libro, aunque por la manera en que observaban a su hijo era a él obviamente.

 **El señor y la señora Dursley, que vivían en el número 4 de Privet Drive, estaban orgullosos de decir que eran muy normales, afortunadamente.**

\- ¿Quiénes son? -pregunto Sirius.

\- Son mi hermana y mi cuñado, desgraciadamente. -respondió Lily con algo de enojo, quería a su hermana, siempre lo haría, pero ya no estaba dispuesta a sufrir por su culpa.

\- ¿Conoces a tío Vernon? -pregunto Harry.

\- Solo los conocimos una vez. -respondió James.

\- Y por lo visto no son muy agradables. -comento Alice.

James solo asintió y continúo leyendo.

 **Eran las ultimas personas que se esperaría encontrar relacionadas con algo extraño o misterioso, porque no estaban para tales tonterías.**

\- ¿Tonterías? -pregunto Neville.

\- Se refieren a la magia. -respondieron a la vez Harry y su madre, esta última se preocupó por el hecho de que su hijo lo supiera ya que en su opinión él no debería de relacionarse con su hermana, pero no menciono nada.

\- Ya les diré yo que son tonterías. -mascullo Sirius.

 **El señor Dursley era el director de una empresa llamada Grunnings, que fabricaba taladros. Era un hombre corpulento y rollizo, casi sin cuello, aunque con un bigote inmenso.**

\- No entiendo como Petunia se casó con él. -cometo Lily.

\- ¿Porque señora Potter... -comenzó Fred.

\- si es todo un adonis? -termino George.

Lily los miro como si se hubieran vuelto locos, pero al ver que algunos reían entendió que esos chicos eran los bromistas de esta generación.

 **La señora Dursley era delgada, rubia y tenía el cuello casi el doble de largo de lo habitual, lo que le resultaba muy útil, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo estirándolo por encima de la valla de los jardines para espiar a sus vecinos.**

En este punto la mayoría miro a Lily preguntándose como podía tener una hermana así siendo ella una mujer tan hermosa y amable.

\- Ni yo misma lo entiendo. -comento adivinando lo que pasaba por la mente de todos.

 **Los Dursley tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Dudley, y para ellos no había un niño mejor que él.**

\- Yo conozco un niño mejor que él y que cualquiera. -se auto interrumpió James.

\- Nosotros también, ¿verdad Lunático? -dijo Sirius.

\- Sí, y su nombre es Harry Potter. -dijo Remus mientras ellos junto con Lily lo miraban con orgullo.

Mientras tanto, Severus miraba la escena con el ceño fruncido pensando que el príncipe mimado no necesitaba que le agrandaran más el ego.

\- No creo que sea mejor que nadie. -respondió Harry algo rojo por las atenciones que recibía.

Eso sorprendió a Severus ya que esperaba que el chico comenzara a darse aires como lo habría hecho el inútil de su padre, sin embargo, su respuesta se acercaba más a la forma de ser de Lily. Tal vez debería de comenzar a hacer caso a lo que Dumbledore le dijo respecto a que el chico era más parecido a su madre que a su padre.

 **Los Dursley tenían todo lo que querían, pero también tenían un secreto, y su mayor temor era que lo descubriesen: no habrían soportado que se supiera lo de los Potter.**

\- Los Potter son excelentes personas. -comento Frank.

\- Y son los mejores amigos que se podría tener. -dijo Alice con una sonrisa dirigida a su amiga.

Ellos solo les sonrieron en agradecimiento a sus cumplidos y continuaron con la lectura.

 **La señora Potter era hermana de la señora Dursley, pero no se veían desde hace años; tanto era así que la señora Dursley fingía que no tenía hermana,**

Lily bajo la cabeza, por más que intentara no salir lastimada por las acciones de su hermana no podía evitarlo. Severus al ver esto simplemente comento.

\- Solo tenía envidia de Lily porque era especial y Petunia solo era una bruja amargada.

Todos en el comedor se quedaron en silencio ante el comentario del profesor pues nunca esperaron algo así de su parte. Lily, por otro lado, alzo la vista rápidamente y después de ver al que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo ambos soltaron la carcajada por el comentario de este, mientras recordaban los viejos tiempos en que solo con eso lograba animarla después de una pelea con su hermana.

Ver reír a su profesor estuvo a punto de hacer caer en shock a todos, pero justo en ese momento James continuo con la lectura.

 **porque su hermana y su marido, un completo inútil,**

\- Repite eso bruja. -gritaron los merodeadores y Lily.

 **eran lo más opuesto a los Dursley que se pudiera imaginar.**

\- Y que lo digas. -comentaron varios.

 **Los Dursley se estremecían al pensar que dirían los vecinos si los Potter apareciesen por la acera. Sabían que los Potter también tenían un hijo pequeño, pero nunca lo habían visto. El niño era otra buena razón para mantener alejados a los Potter: no querían que Dudley se juntara con un niño con aquel.**

\- Nuestro hermanito es mucho mejor que ese niño. -gritaron los gemelos.

\- Mil veces mejor. -apoyaron James y Sirius.

Harry no estaba acostumbrado a los halagos y se sentía bastante avergonzado por esto así que se ocultó en los brazos de su madre que le susurro al oído:

\- Es la verdad cariño.

 **Nuestra historia comienza cuando el señor y la señora Dursley se despertaron un martes, con un cielo cubierto de nubes grises que amenazaban tormenta. Pero nada había en aquel nublado cielo que sugiriera los acontecimientos extraños y misteriosos que poco después tendría lugar en toda la región. El señor Dursley canturreaba mientras se ponía su corbata más sosa para ir al trabajo, y la señora Dursley parloteaba alegremente mientras instalaba al ruidoso Dudley en la silla alta.**

\- Que niño más encantador. -comento Ron.

 **Ninguno vio la gran lechuza parda que pasaba volando por la venta.**

 **A las ocho y media, el señor Dursley cogió su maletín, besó a la señora Dursley en la mejilla y trató de despedirse de Dudley con un beso, aunque no pudo, ya que el niño tenía un berrinche y estaba arrojando los cereales contra las paredes. Diablillo, dijo entre dientes el señor Dursley mientras salía de la casa. Se metió en su coche y se alejó del número 4.**

\- Y le celebra la gracia. -comento reprobatoriamente el señor Weasley-. Esa no es manera de criar a un niño.

 **Al llegar a la esquina percibió el primer indicio de que sucedía algo raro: un gato estaba mirando un plano de la ciudad.**

\- ¿Es usted profesora/Minnie? -preguntaron todos en el comedor siendo los merodeadores quienes la llamaron de esa última forma, aunque Minerva no lo noto por el ruido en el comedor.

 **Durante un segundo, el señor Dursley no se dio cuenta de lo que había visto, pero luego volvió la cabeza para mirar otra vez. Sí había un gato atigrado en la esquina de Privet Drive, pero no vio ningún plano. ¿En qué había estado pensando?**

\- En nada, tío. -inició Harry.

\- Como siempre. -completo Ron.

Los gemelos se miraron sorprendidos por la complicidad de esos dos, además de sorprenderse por el recién descubierto sentido del humor de su hermano.

 **Debía de haber sido una ilusión óptica. El señor Dursley parpadeó y contempló al gato. Éste le devolvió la mirada.**

\- Si es usted. -exclamo el comedor entero, complacidos por saber reconocer a su profesora.

\- ¿Como pueden estar tan seguros? -pregunto Minerva.

\- Minerva, creo que nunca he visto a un gato que no se comporte como tal. -respondió Dumbledore-. Esa solo podrías ser tú.

 **Mientras el señor Dursley daba la vuelta a la esquina y subía por la calle, observó al gato por el espejo retrovisor: en aquel momento el felino estaba leyendo el rótulo que decía «Privet Drive» (no podía ser, los gatos no saben leer los rótulos ni los planos).**

\- Minne sí. -comento divertido Sirius.

\- Señor Black, creí haberles dicho que no me llamaran así. -exclamo molesta.

\- Y yo creía que ya no me llamaría señor Black, profesora. -respondió divertido-. Minne, todos creíamos algo y eso resulto falso. En fin, creo que nunca dejare de llamarla así.

Todo eso lo dijo con seriedad, sin embargo, más de uno reía divertido por la discusión y esperaban impacientes a que su profesora descargara su furia sobre el hombre. James decidió continuar con la lectura para aplacar a la profesora y salvar a su amigo.

 **El señor Dursley meneó la cabeza y alejó al gato de sus pensamientos. Mientras iba a la ciudad en coche no pensó más que en los pedidos de taladros que esperaba conseguir aquel día.**

 **Pero en las afueras ocurrió algo que apartó los taladros de su mente. Mientras esperaba en el habitual embotellamiento matutino, no pudo dejar de advertir una gran cantidad de gente vestida de forma extraña. Individuos con capa.**

\- ¿Qué tiene de extraño? -pregunto un chico de Slytherin.

\- Los muggles hace siglos que dejaron de utilizar capas. -respondió Theodore Nott.

 **El señor Dursley no soportaba a la gente que llevaba ropa ridícula.**

\- ¡Él es el ridículo! -exclamaron muchos.

 **¡Ah, los conjuntos que llevaban los jóvenes! Supuso que debía de ser una moda nueva. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante y su mirada se posó en unos extraños que estaban cerca de él. Cuchicheaban entre sí, muy excitados. El señor Dursley se enfureció al darse cuenta de que dos de los desconocidos no eran jóvenes. Vamos, uno era incluso mayor que él, ¡y vestía una capa verde esmeralda! ¡Qué valor! Pero entonces se le ocurrió que debía de ser alguna tontería publicitaria; era evidente que aquella gente hacía una colecta para algo. Sí, tenía que ser eso.**

\- ¿De verdad es tan... "inteligente"? -pregunto Katie.

\- Lamentablemente, sí.

 **El tráfico avanzó y, unos minutos más tarde, el señor Dursley llegó al aparcamiento de Grunnings, pensando nuevamente en los taladros.**

\- Es que no piensa en otra cosa que no sea en los malditos taladros. -comento irritado Ron-. Por cierto, ¿qué son los taladros?

Hermione y Harry se dieron una palmada en la cabeza al ver las prioridades de su amigo, primero se quejaba y luego preguntaba, típico. Por otro lado, muchos del resto del alumnado agradecían internamente que Ron hubiera preguntado eso ya que habían tenido la misma duda, pero no habían querido preguntar antes.

\- Es un aparato muggle que se utiliza para hacer agujeros. -respondió una dulce voz.

Todos buscaron a quien había respondido la pregunta y se sorprendieron al ver que lo había hecho la pequeña Luna ya que todos pensaban que no estaba poniendo real atención. La niña, al ver todas las miradas del comedor pregunto.

\- Eso es o ¿no?

\- Si eso es, pequeña. -respondió Fleur.

La niña sonrió mientras centraba su vista nuevamente en el techo, antes estaba preocupada de haberse equivocado ya que tenía mucho tiempo que su madre se lo explico.

 **El señor Dursley siempre se sentaba de espaldas a la ventana, en su oficina del noveno piso. Si no lo hubiera hecho así, aquella mañana le habría costado concentrarse en los taladros. No vio las lechuzas que volaban en pleno día, aunque en la calle sí que las veían y las señalaban con la boca abierta, mientras las aves desfilaban una tras otra. La mayoría de aquellas personas no había visto una lechuza ni siquiera de noche. Sin embargo, el señor Dursley tuvo una mañana perfectamente normal, sin lechuzas. Gritó a cinco personas. Hizo llamadas telefónicas importantes y volvió a gritar.**

\- Ahora lo saben amigos míos. -grito Fred mientras se ponía de pie con su gemelo.

\- Si quieren tener un día agradable y perfecto deben gritarle a toda la gente que puedan. -dijo George.

\- Y si lo quieren aún más perfecto, deberán volver a gritarle todo lo que quieran a la pobre e inocente gente.

Todo el comedor rio divertido por el espectáculo de esos dos. Una vez que todos se calmaron, James pudo reanudar la lectura.

 **Estuvo de muy buen humor hasta la hora de la comida, cuando decidió estirar las piernas**

\- ¡¿Qué?! -grito Harry sobresaltando a varios-. ¿Mi tío está haciendo ejercicio?

James reanudo la lectura con una sonrisa pues sabía que la respuesta de su hijo estaba delante.

 **y dirigirse a la panadería que estaba en la acera de enfrente.**

\- Ah, bueno. -comento Harry "aliviado"-. Por un segundo me asuste.

 **Había olvidado a la gente con capa hasta que pasó cerca de un grupo que estaba al lado de la panadería. Al pasar los miró enfadado. No sabía por qué, pero le ponían nervioso. Aquel grupo también susurraba con agitación y no llevaba ni una hucha. Cuando regresaba con un donut gigante en una bolsa de papel, alcanzó a oír unas pocas palabras de su conversación.**

— **Los Potter, eso es, eso es lo que he oído...**

— **Sí, su hijo, Harry...**

 **El señor Dursley se quedó petrificado. El temor lo invadió. Se volvió hacia los que murmuraban, como si quisiera decirles algo, pero se contuvo.**

\- ¿De qué hablan? -preguntaron algunos.

\- ¿Que ocurrió? -preguntaron otros.

James y Lily se miraron, al fin comprendían de que día se trataba el capítulo. Ninguno quería averiguar nada sobre sus muertes, pero si querían saber porque razón su hijo parecía conocer muy bien lo horribles que son sus tíos. James reanudo la lectura algo decaído mientras Lily abrazaba por los hombros a Harry, su hijo era muy listo por lo que seguramente ya se habría dado cuenta de que día se trataba.

 **Se apresuró a cruzar la calle y echó a correr hasta su oficina. Dijo a gritos a su secretaria que no quería que le molestaran, cogió el teléfono y, cuando casi había terminado de marcar los números de su casa, cambió de idea. Dejó el aparato y se atusó los bigotes mientras pensaba...**

\- ¡El estúpido cerdo está pensando! -gritaron James y Sirius.

\- ¡Noooo!, ¡es el fin del mundo! -les siguieron el juego los gemelos, estos estaban a punto de correr como locos gritando por todo el comedor, pero...

\- ¡Fred, George!, dejen de jugar y siéntense. -les grito su madre.

\- ¡Señor Potter, señor Black!, actúen como los adultos maduros que se supone que son y compórtense. -les grito Minerva.

Todos en el comedor estaban riendo por sus payasadas, incluso las dos mujeres que los regañaron trataban de ocultar la sonrisa de diversión que les provocaban esos cuatro.

Finalmente, se sentaron con tranquilidad e intercambiaron una sonrisa al ver que habían cumplido su cometido. Harry aun trataba de recuperarse de la risa mientras Lily lo abrazaba con una sonrisa. Esos cuatro habían notado el estado en el que se encontraban desde hace un rato y sabiendo lo difícil que sería ese capítulo para ellos habían decidido hacer algo al respecto.

 **No, se estaba comportando como un estúpido.**

\- Eso siempre. -comento Ron.

 **Potter no era un apellido tan especial.**

\- Es muy especial. -dijeron varios.

 **Estaba seguro de que había muchísimas personas que se llamaban Potter y que tenían un hijo llamado Harry.**

 **Y pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que su sobrino se llamara Harry. Nunca había visto al niño.**

\- No conoce a su propio sobrino y ni siquiera sabe cómo se llama. -exclamó escandalizada Molly.

Harry en cambio pensó con amargura que desgraciadamente su tío lo conocía ahora.

 **Podría llamarse Harvey. O Harold.**

\- Esos nombres son geniales. -exclamaron los gemelos.

Lily y James se miraron unos segundos pensando y luego exclamaron a la vez.

\- Decidido.

\- ¿Qué decidieron? -pregunto algo preocupado Harry.

\- Ya no te llamaras Harry James Potter. -explico James.

\- A partir de ahora te llamaras Harvey Harold Potter. -dijo maravillada Lily.

\- Me parece buena idea. -comento Remus.

\- Tienen un pésimo sentido del humor. -comento Harry mientras trataba de pensar en alguna manera de vengarse de ellos.

Mientras tanto, todo el comedor reía divertido de la broma que ellos le estaban jugando a Potter y poco a poco cayeron en cuenta de que tenían la venganza perfecta de Potter. Ya verían quien ríe al último.

 **No tenía sentido preocupar a la señora Dursley, siempre se trastornaba mucho ante cualquier mención de su hermana. Y no podía reprochárselo. ¡Si él hubiera tenido una hermana así...! Pero de todos modos, aquella gente de la capa...**

 **Aquella tarde le costó concentrarse en los taladros, y cuando dejó el edificio, a las cinco en punto, estaba todavía tan preocupado que, sin darse cuenta, chocó con un hombre que estaba en la puerta.**

— **Perdón —gruñó, mientras el diminuto viejo se tambaleaba y casi caía al suelo.**

\- Oí bien, ¿se disculpó? -pregunto incrédulo Harry.

Los payasos de hace rato se iban a levantar para correr de nuevo por todos lados, pero...

\- Ni siquiera lo piensen. -exclamaron a la vez Lily y Remus mientras sujetaban a Sirius y James.

También aprovecharon para lanzarles una dura mirada a los gemelos, así que resignados los cuatro se volvieron a sentar.

 **Segundos después, el señor Dursley se dio cuenta de que el hombre llevaba una capa violeta. No parecía disgustado por el empujón. Al contrario, su rostro se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa, mientras decía con una voz tan chillona que llamaba la atención de los que pasaban:**

— **¡No se disculpe, mi querido señor, porque hoy nada puede molestarme! ¡Hay que alegrarse, porque Quien-usted-sabe finalmente se ha ido! ¡Hasta los muggles como usted deberían celebrar este feliz día!**

 **Y el anciano abrazó al señor Dursley y se alejó.**

Ahora todos estaban seguros de que día hablaba el capítulo, en ese momento toda la gracia que el asunto pudiera tener se esfumo.

 **El señor Dursley se quedó completamente helado. Lo había abrazado un desconocido. Y por si fuera poco le había llamado muggle, no importaba lo que eso fuera. Estaba desconcertado. Se apresuró a subir a su coche y a dirigirse hacia su casa, deseando que todo fueran imaginaciones suyas (algo que nunca había deseado antes, porque no aprobaba la imaginación).**

 **Cuando entró en el camino del número 4, lo primero que vio (y eso no mejoró su humor) fue el gato atigrado que se había encontrado por la mañana. En aquel momento estaba sentado en la pared de su jardín. Estaba seguro de que era el mismo, pues tenía unas líneas idénticas alrededor de los ojos.**

— **¡Fuera! —dijo el señor Dursley en voz alta.**

\- Eso no funcionara, Minnie es muy persistente. -comento Sirius-. No se moverá por nada del mundo.

\- Por cierto, profesora. ¿Qué hace ahí? -pregunto Hermione.

Minerva no estaba dispuesta a responder eso así que la lectura continuo.

 **El gato no se movió. Sólo le dirigió una mirada severa. El señor Dursley se preguntó si aquélla era una conducta normal en un gato.**

\- En un gato normal no, en Minnie sí. -comento Remus.

\- Usted también, señor Lupin.

\- Lo lamento profesora, pero ellos dos me mal influencian. -comento señalando a sus amigos.

\- Y encima nos culpas. -exclamo James-. Me lastimas Lunático.

Ver esa discusión tan ridícula y sin sentido, además del dramatismo que James le agrego, logro sacar sonrisas a todos además de algunas risas aligerando el ambiente nuevamente.

 **Trató de calmarse y entró en la casa. Todavía seguía decidido a no decirle nada a su esposa.**

 **La señora Dursley había tenido un día bueno y normal. Mientras comían, le informó de los problemas de la vecina con su hija, y le contó que Dudley había aprendido una nueva frase («¡no lo haré!»). El señor Dursley trató de comportarse con normalidad.**

\- Eso es imposible en ti Dursley. -comento Fred.

 **Una vez que acostaron a Dudley, fue al salón a tiempo para ver el informativo de la noche.**

— **Y por último, observadores de pájaros de todas partes han informado de que hoy las lechuzas de la nación han tenido una conducta poco habitual. Pese a que las lechuzas habitualmente cazan durante la noche y es muy difícil verlas a la luz del día, se han producido cientos de avisos sobre el vuelo de estas aves en todas direcciones, desde la salida del sol. Los expertos son incapaces de explicar la causa por la que las lechuzas han cambiado sus horarios de sueño. —El locutor se permitió una mueca irónica—. Muy misterioso. Y ahora, de nuevo con Jim McGuffin y el pronóstico del tiempo. ¿Habrá más lluvias de lechuzas esta noche, Jim?**

— **Bueno, Ted —dijo el meteorólogo—, eso no lo sé, pero no sólo las lechuzas han tenido hoy una actitud extraña. Telespectadores de lugares tan apartados como Kent, Yorkshire y Dundee han telefoneado para decirme que en lugar de la lluvia que prometí ayer ¡tuvieron un chaparrón de estrellas fugaces! Tal vez la gente ha comenzado a celebrar antes de tiempo la Noche de las Hogueras. ¡Es la semana que viene, señores! Pero puedo prometerles una noche lluviosa.**

 **El señor Dursley se quedó congelado en su sillón. ¿Estrellas fugaces por toda Gran Bretaña? ¿Lechuzas volando a la luz del día? Y aquel rumor, aquel cuchicheo sobre los Potter...**

 **La señora Dursley entró en el comedor con dos tazas de té. Aquello no iba bien. Tenía que decirle algo a su esposa. Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo.**

— **Eh... Petunia, querida, ¿has sabido últimamente algo sobre tu hermana?**

 **Como había esperado, la señora Dursley pareció molesta y enfadada. Después de todo, normalmente ellos fingían que ella no tenía hermana.**

— **No —respondió en tono cortante—. ¿Por qué?**

— **Hay cosas muy extrañas en las noticias —masculló el señor Dursley—. Lechuzas... estrellas fugaces... y hoy había en la ciudad una cantidad de gente con aspecto raro...**

— **¿Y qué? —interrumpió bruscamente la señora Dursley**

— **Bueno, pensé... quizá... que podría tener algo que ver con... ya sabes... su grupo.**

 **La señora Dursley bebió su té con los labios fruncidos. El señor Dursley se preguntó si se atrevería a decirle que había oído el apellido «Potter». No, no se atrevería. En lugar de eso, dijo, tratando de parecer despreocupado:**

— **El hijo de ellos... debe de tener la edad de Dudley, ¿no?**

— **Eso creo —respondió la señora Dursley con rigidez.**

— **¿Y cómo se llamaba? Howard, ¿no?**

\- ¡No se les ocurra volver a cambiarme el nombre! -grito Harry a sus padres.

\- ¡Cállate Howard! -respondieron los gemelos.

— **Harry. Un nombre vulgar y horrible, si quieres mi opinión.**

\- Si, muy horrible. -dijo Ron.

\- Demasiado diría yo. -le siguió Hermione.

\- ¿Ustedes también chicos? -les replico molesto Harry.

— **Oh, sí—dijo el señor Dursley, con una espantosa sensación de abatimiento—. Sí, estoy de acuerdo.**

 **No dijo nada más sobre el tema, y subieron a acostarse. Mientras la señora Dursley estaba en el cuarto de baño, el señor Dursley se acercó lentamente hasta la ventana del dormitorio y escudriñó el jardín delantero. El gato todavía estaba allí. Miraba con atención hacia Privet Drive, como si estuviera esperando algo.**

\- ¿Qué espera profesora? -pregunto Hermione.

Al ver que todo el comedor la miraba con curiosidad no le quedo de otra más que decir.

\- Ahora verán.

 **¿Se estaba imaginando cosas? ¿O podría todo aquello tener algo que ver con los Potter? Si fuera así... si se descubría que ellos eran parientes de unos... bueno, creía que no podría soportarlo.**

 **Los Dursley se fueron a la cama. La señora Dursley se quedó dormida rápidamente, pero el señor Dursley permaneció despierto, con todo aquello dando vueltas por su mente. Su último y consolador pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido fue que, aunque los Potter estuvieran implicados en los sucesos, no había razón para que se acercaran a él y a la señora Dursley. Los Potter sabían muy bien lo que él y Petunia pensaban de ellos y de los de su clase... No veía cómo a él y a Petunia podrían mezclarlos en algo que tuviera que ver (bostezó y se dio la vuelta)... No, no podría afectarlos a ellos...**

 **¡Qué equivocado estaba!**

 **El señor Dursley cayó en un sueño intranquilo, pero el gato que estaba sentado en la pared del jardín no mostraba señales de adormecerse. Estaba tan inmóvil como una estatua, con los ojos fijos, sin pestañear, en la esquina de Privet Drive. Apenas tembló cuando se cerró la puertezuela de un coche en la calle de al lado, ni cuando dos lechuzas volaron sobre su cabeza. La verdad es que el gato no se movió hasta la medianoche.**

 **Un hombre apareció en la esquina que el gato había estado observando, y lo hizo tan súbita y silenciosamente que se podría pensar que había surgido de la tierra. La cola del gato se agitó y sus ojos se entornaron.**

Para este momento, todos en el comedor guardaban silencio, intrigados por quien era el desconocido y que hacía ahí.

 **En Privet Drive nunca se había visto un hombre así. Era alto, delgado y muy anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba plateados, tan largos que podría sujetarlos con el cinturón. Llevaba una túnica larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el suelo y botas con tacón alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules eran claros, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de unas gafas de cristales de media luna. Tenía una nariz muy larga y torcida, como si se la hubiera fracturado alguna vez. El nombre de aquel hombre era Albus Dumbledore.**

\- ¿Qué hace ahí profesor?

\- Ahora verán. -respondió con tristeza al recordar los motivos que lo llevaron a ese lugar.

 **Albus Dumbledore no parecía darse cuenta de que había llegado a una calle en donde todo lo suyo, desde su nombre hasta sus botas, era mal recibido. Estaba muy ocupado revolviendo en su capa, buscando algo, pero pareció darse cuenta de que lo observaban porque, de pronto, miró al gato, que todavía lo contemplaba con fijeza desde la otra punta de la calle. Por alguna razón, ver al gato pareció divertirlo. Rio entre dientes y murmuró:**

— **Debería haberlo sabido.**

 **Encontró en su bolsillo interior lo que estaba buscando. Parecía un encendedor de plata. Lo abrió, lo sostuvo alto en el aire y lo encendió. La luz más cercana de la calle se apagó con un leve estallido. Lo encendió otra vez y la siguiente lámpara quedó a oscuras. Doce veces hizo funcionar el Apagador, hasta que las únicas luces que quedaron en toda la calle fueron dos alfileres lejanos: los ojos del gato que lo observaba. Si alguien hubiera mirado por la ventana en aquel momento, aunque fuera la señora Dursley con sus ojos como cuentas, pequeños y brillantes, no habría podido ver lo que sucedía en la calle. Dumbledore volvió a guardar el Apagador dentro de su capa y fue hacia el número 4 de la calle, donde se sentó en la pared, cerca del gato. No lo miró, pero después de un momento le dirigió la palabra.**

— **Me alegro de verla aquí, profesora McGonagall.**

 **Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero éste ya no estaba. En su lugar, le dirigía la sonrisa a una mujer de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada, que recordaban las líneas que había alrededor de los ojos del gato. La mujer también llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño. Parecía claramente disgustada.**

— **¿Cómo ha sabido que era yo? —preguntó.**

— **Mi querida profesora, nunca he visto a un gato tan tieso.**

Algunos rieron por ese comentario, pero la mayoría prefirió contenerse para no molestar a su profesora.

— **Usted también estaría tieso si llevara todo el día sentado sobre una pared de ladrillo —respondió la profesora McGonagall.**

\- Pobre. -cometo comprensiva Hermione.

— **¿Todo el día? ¿Cuándo podría haber estado de fiesta? Debo de haber pasado por una docena de celebraciones y fiestas en mi camino hasta aquí.**

\- Se imaginan a la profesora McGonagall en una fiesta. -comento George.

Los gemelos y los merodeadores se miraron y trataron de imaginar eso, instantes después, los cinco estaban retorciéndose de la risa por la imagen que les entro en la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall estaba sobre una mesa, borracha, despeinada y bailando de manera ridícula.

Minerva solamente resoplo enfadada y contuvo las ganas de hechizarlos. Por otra parte, Molly y Lily trataban de callarlos **.**

 **La profesora McGonagall resopló enfadada. (N/A: juro que no había leído esto cuando escribí lo de arriba)**

— **Oh, sí, todos estaban de fiesta, de acuerdo —dijo con impaciencia—. Yo creía que serían un poquito más prudentes, pero no... ¡Hasta los muggles se han dado cuenta de que algo sucede! Salió en las noticias. —Terció la cabeza en dirección a la ventana del oscuro salón de los Dursley—. Lo he oído. Bandadas de lechuzas, estrellas fugaces... Bueno, no son totalmente estúpidos. Tenían que darse cuenta de algo. Estrellas fugaces cayendo en Kent... Seguro que fue Dedalus Diggle. Nunca tuvo mucho sentido común.**

— **No puede reprochárselo —dijo Dumbledore con tono afable—. Hemos tenido tan poco que celebrar durante once años...**

En ese momento todos volvieron a tensarse y la diversión desapareció, habían olvidado por completo de que día hablaba el libro.

— **Ya lo sé —respondió irritada la profesora McGonagall—. Pero ésa no es una razón para perder la cabeza. La gente se ha vuelto completamente descuidada, sale a las calles a plena luz del día, ni siquiera se pone la ropa de los muggles, intercambia rumores...**

 **Lanzó una mirada cortante y de soslayo hacia Dumbledore, como si esperara que éste le contestara algo. Pero como no lo hizo, continuó hablando.**

— **Sería extraordinario que el mismo día en que Quien-usted-sabe parece haber desaparecido al fin, los muggles lo descubran todo sobre nosotros. Porque realmente se ha ido, ¿no, Dumbledore?**

"No, no lo ha hecho" pensaron a la vez Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron y Harry, pero ninguno comento nada para no preocupar aún más a los demás.

— **Es lo que parece —dijo Dumbledore—. Tenemos mucho que agradecer. ¿Le gustaría tomar un caramelo de limón?**

\- ¿Un qué? -preguntaron varios.

Hermione iba a contestar, pero James negó con la cabeza y continuo la lectura.

— **¿Un qué?**

— **Un caramelo de limón. Es una clase de dulces de los muggles que me gusta mucho.**

-Ah.

— **No, muchas gracias —respondió con frialdad la profesora McGonagall, como si considerara que aquél no era un momento apropiado para caramelos—. Como le decía, aunque Quien-usted-sabe se haya ido...**

— **Mi querida profesora, estoy seguro de que una persona sensata como usted puede llamarlo por su nombre, ¿verdad? Toda esa tontería de Quien-usted-sabe... Durante once años intenté persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre, Voldemort. —La profesora McGonagall se echó hacia atrás con temor, pero Dumbledore, ocupado en desenvolver dos caramelos de limón, pareció no darse cuenta—. Todo se volverá muy confuso si seguimos diciendo «Quien-usted-sabe». Nunca he encontrado ningún motivo para temer pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort.**

\- Porque usted no tiene por qué temerle. -comentaron varios.

\- Pero tiene razón, si no le decimos Voldemort todo terminará siendo muy confuso. -dijo Lily.

 _ **\- La mayor parte de nuestra generación lo llama Voldemort, y muchos de nuestros padres hacen lo mismo. -comento Rose.**_

\- Eso es porque en su época ya no deben de tener ninguna razón para temerle o ¿sí? -razono Ron.

 _ **\- Aproximadamente el 60% de la población mágica continúa llamándolo Quien-tu-sabes. -respondió Scorp-. Pero no es más que un miedo infundado porque él no volverá.**_

 _ **\- Saben, hubo un gran hombre que en una ocasión dijo que temerle al nombre solo agranda el temor al hombre. -comento Sev.**_

\- Bien dicho, joven Severus. -alabo Dumbledore-. Lo ven, incluso en una época en donde Voldemort ya no existe la gente continua con ese temor irracional. Debemos enseñarles a las nuevas generaciones que es completamente irracional temerle a un simple nombre.

Varios asintieron a lo dicho por su director, pero la gran mayoría aun no parecía. dispuesta a dejar de llamarlo Quien-tú-sabes.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, ¿ustedes también están escuchando la lectura? -pregunto Hermione.

 **-** _ **Sí. -respondió el Trio de plata a la vez.**_

\- No se supone que ya los habían leído. -comento Ron.

 _ **\- Sí, pero es divertido escuchar sus comentarios. -respondió Sev.**_

 _ **\- Pero sigan leyendo, ignórenos. -dijo Scorp.**_

— **Sé que usted no tiene ese problema —observó la profesora McGonagall, entre la exasperación y la admiración—. Pero usted es diferente. Todos saben que usted es el único al que Quien-usted... Oh, bueno, Voldemort, tenía miedo.**

— **Me está halagando —dijo con calma Dumbledore—. Voldemort tenía poderes que yo nunca tuve.**

— **Sólo porque usted es demasiado... bueno... noble... para utilizarlos.**

— **Menos mal que está oscuro. No me he ruborizado tanto desde que la señora Pomfrey me dijo que le gustaban mis nuevas orejeras.**

 **La profesora McGonagall le lanzó una mirada dura, antes de hablar.**

— **Las lechuzas no son nada comparadas con los rumores que corren por ahí. ¿Sabe lo que todos dicen sobre la forma en que desapareció? ¿Sobre lo que finalmente lo detuvo?**

Harry se tensó consciente de a qué se refería su profesora. Lily al sentir eso solo lo abrazo más fuerte tratando de brindarle el apoyo que no pudo darle en todos esos años.

 **Parecía que la profesora McGonagall había llegado al punto que más deseosa estaba por discutir, la verdadera razón por la que había esperado todo el día en una fría pared pues, ni como gato ni como mujer, había mirado nunca a Dumbledore con tal intensidad como lo hacía en aquel momento. Era evidente que, fuera lo que fuera «aquello que todos decían», no lo iba a creer hasta que Dumbledore le dijera que era verdad. Dumbledore, sin embargo, estaba eligiendo otro caramelo y no le respondió.**

— **Lo que están diciendo —insistió— es que la pasada noche Voldemort apareció en el valle de Godric. Iba a buscar a los Potter. El rumor es que Lily y James Potter están... están... bueno, que están muertos.**

Harry oculto su rostro en el hombro de su madre, sentía ganas de llorar, pero no quería hacerlo frente a todo el comedor. Cuando James vio el estado en el que se encontraban su esposa e hijo los abrazo a ambos.

 **Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se quedó boquiabierta.**

— **Lily y James... no puedo creerlo... No quiero creerlo... Oh, Albus...**

 **Dumbledore se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda.**

— **Lo sé... lo sé... —dijo con tristeza.**

Todos trataban de no mirar a donde se encontraba la familia Potter ya que sabían lo duro que esto estaría siendo para ellos.

 **La voz de la profesora McGonagall temblaba cuando continuó.**

— **Eso no es todo. Dicen que quiso matar al hijo de los Potter, a Harry. Pero no pudo. No pudo matar a ese niño. Nadie sabe por qué, ni cómo, pero dicen que como no pudo matarlo, el poder de Voldemort se rompió... y que ésa es la razón por la que se ha ido.**

 **Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, apesadumbrado.**

— **¿Es... es verdad? —tartamudeó la profesora McGonagall—. Después de todo lo que hizo... de toda la gente que mató... ¿no pudo matar a un niño? Es asombroso... entre todas las cosas que podrían detenerlo... Pero ¿cómo sobrevivió Harry en nombre del cielo?**

— **Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas —dijo Dumbledore—. Tal vez nunca lo sepamos.**

 **La profesora McGonagall sacó un pañuelo con puntilla y se lo pasó por los ojos, por detrás de las gafas. Dumbledore resopló mientras sacaba un reloj de oro del bolsillo y lo examinaba. Era un reloj muy raro. Tenía doce manecillas y ningún número; pequeños planetas se movían por el perímetro del círculo. Pero para Dumbledore debía de tener sentido, porque lo guardó y dijo:**

— **Hagrid se retrasa. Imagino que fue él quien le dijo que yo estaría aquí, ¿no?**

— **Sí —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Y yo me imagino que usted no me va a decir por qué, entre tantos lugares, tenía que venir precisamente aquí.**

— **He venido a entregar a Harry a su tía y su tío. Son la única familia que le queda ahora.**

\- ¡Claro que no!, nos tiene a Lunático y a mí. -grito Sirius-. Harry no debería de vivir con personas como esas.

Harry levanto un poco la cara para mirar a su padrino, estaba agradecido de que lo defendiera. Sirius le sonrió a su ahijado tratando de transmitirle un poco de calma.

— **¿Quiere decir...? ¡No puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí! —gritó la profesora, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando al número 4—. Dumbledore... no puede. Los he estado observando todo el día. No podría encontrar a gente más distinta de nosotros. Y ese hijo que tienen... Lo vi dando patadas a su madre mientras subían por la escalera, pidiendo caramelos a gritos. ¡Harry Potter no puede vivir ahí!**

— **Es el mejor lugar para él —dijo Dumbledore con firmeza—.**

\- ¡Él no puede vivir ahí! -gritaron los Weasley, Hermione, Remus y Sirius a la vez.

 **Sus tíos podrán explicárselo todo cuando sea mayor. Les escribí una carta.**

\- Dudo que Petunia lo haga. -comento Severus.

— **¿Una carta? —repitió la profesora McGonagall, volviendo a sentarse—. Dumbledore, ¿de verdad cree que puede explicarlo todo en una carta? ¡Esa gente jamás comprenderá a Harry! ¡Será famoso... una leyenda... no me sorprendería que el día de hoy fuera conocido en el futuro como el día de Harry Potter! Escribirán libros sobre Harry... todos los niños del mundo conocerán su nombre.**

— **Exactamente —dijo Dumbledore, con mirada muy seria por encima de sus gafas—. Sería suficiente para marear a cualquier niño. ¡Famoso antes de saber hablar y andar! ¡Famoso por algo que ni siquiera recuerda! ¿No se da cuenta de que será mucho mejor que crezca lejos de todo, hasta que esté preparado para asimilarlo?**

\- Pero pudo dejarlo con cualquier otra familia. -grito Molly-. Esos muggles jamás sabrán cuidar de Harry.

 **La profesora McGonagall abrió la boca, cambió de idea, tragó y luego dijo:**

— **Sí... sí, tiene razón, por supuesto. Pero ¿cómo va a llegar el niño hasta aquí, Dumbledore?**

\- Minnie, usted era mi última esperanza. -dijo Sirius decepcionado.

 **De pronto observó la capa del profesor, como si pensara que podía tener escondido a Harry.**

Hubo algunas risas, pero la tensión del momento seguía presente.

— **Hagrid lo traerá.**

— **¿Le parece... sensato... confiar a Hagrid algo tan importante como eso?**

— **A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida—dijo Dumbledore.**

— **No estoy diciendo que su corazón no esté donde debe estar —dijo a regañadientes la profesora McGonagall—. Pero no me dirá que no es descuidado. Tiene la costumbre de... ¿Qué ha sido eso?**

 **Un ruido sordo rompió el silencio que los rodeaba. Se fue haciendo más fuerte mientras ellos miraban a ambos lados de la calle, buscando alguna luz. Aumentó hasta ser un rugido mientras los dos miraban hacia el cielo, y entonces una pesada moto cayó del aire y aterrizó en el camino, frente a ellos.**

\- Mi moto. -exclamo Sirius.

\- ¿Tienes una moto? -pregunto Harry.

-Si, despúes puedo enseñártela si quieres cachorro.

Harry asintió, aunque se preguntaba si su madre permitiría que se montara en la moto de su padrino.

 **La moto era inmensa, pero si se la comparaba con el hombre que la conducía parecía un juguete. Era dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco veces más ancho. Se podía decir que era demasiado grande para que lo aceptaran y además, tan desaliñado... Cabello negro, largo y revuelto, y una barba que le cubría casi toda la cara. Sus manos tenían el mismo tamaño que las tapas del cubo de la basura y sus pies, calzados con botas de cuero, parecían crías de delfín. En sus enormes brazos musculosos sostenía un bulto envuelto en mantas.**

— **Hagrid —dijo aliviado Dumbledore—. Por fin. ¿Y dónde conseguiste esa moto?**

— **Me la han prestado; profesor Dumbledore —contestó el gigante, bajando con cuidado del vehículo mientras hablaba—. El joven Sirius Black me la dejó. Lo he traído, señor.**

\- Ahora que lo pienso, jamás me la regresaste Hagrid.

\- Al día siguiente fuiste a Azkaban, ¿cómo querías que te la regresara? Pero no te preocupes, está muy bien guardada **.**

— **¿No ha habido problemas por allí?**

— **No, señor. La casa estaba casi destruida, pero lo saqué antes de que los muggles comenzaran a aparecer. Se quedó dormido mientras volábamos sobre Bristol.**

 **Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall se inclinaron sobre las mantas. Entre ellas se veía un niño pequeño, profundamente dormido. Bajo una mata de pelo negro azabache, sobre la frente, pudieron ver una cicatriz con una forma curiosa, como un relámpago.**

\- ¡Aww! -exclamaron varias chicas avergonzando a Harry.

— **¿Fue allí...? —susurró la profesora McGonagall.**

— **Sí —respondió Dumbledore—. Tendrá esa cicatriz para siempre.**

— **¿No puede hacer nada, Dumbledore?**

— **Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles. Yo tengo una en la rodilla izquierda que es un diagrama perfecto del metro de Londres. Bueno, déjalo aquí, Hagrid, es mejor que terminemos con esto.**

 **Dumbledore se volvió hacia la casa de los Dursley**

— **¿Puedo... puedo despedirme de él, señor? —preguntó Hagrid.**

 **Inclinó la gran cabeza desgreñada sobre Harry y le dio un beso, raspándolo con la barba. Entonces, súbitamente, Hagrid dejó escapar un aullido, como si fuera un perro herido.**

— **¡Shhh! —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. ¡Vas a despertar a los muggles!**

\- De cualquier forma, tienen que despertarlos para entregarles a mi hijo o ¿no? -comento James.

— **Lo... siento —lloriqueó Hagrid, y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo—. Pero no puedo soportarlo... Lily y James muertos... y el pobrecito Harry tendrá que vivir con muggles...**

Harry se abrazó más a sus padres recordando cómo era vivir con los Dursley.

— **Sí, sí, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Hagrid, o van a descubrirnos — susurró la profesora McGonagall, dando una palmada en un brazo de Hagrid, mientras Dumbledore pasaba sobre la verja del jardín e iba hasta la puerta que había enfrente. Dejó suavemente a Harry en el umbral, sacó la carta de su capa, la escondió entre las mantas del niño y luego volvió con los otros dos.**

\- ¿No ira a dejarlo solamente ahí?, verdad Dumbledore. -pregunto Kingsley.

\- Porque si mal no recuerdo dijeron que habría lluvia. -comento Tonks preocupada.

Al ver que Dumbledore no respondía todos comenzaron a preocuparse.

 **Durante un largo minuto los tres contemplaron el pequeño bulto. Los hombros de Hagrid se estremecieron. La profesora McGonagall parpadeó furiosamente. La luz titilante que los ojos de Dumbledore irradiaban habitualmente parecía haberlos abandonado.**

— **Bueno —dijo finalmente Dumbledore—, ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones.**

— **Ajá —respondió Hagrid con voz ronca—. Voy a devolver la moto a Sirius. Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore.**

 **Dumbledore se volvió y se marchó calle abajo. Se detuvo en la esquina y levantó el Apagador de plata. Lo hizo funcionar una vez y todas las luces de la calle se encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive se iluminó con un resplandor anaranjado, y pudo ver a un gato atigrado que se escabullía por una esquina, en el otro extremo de la calle. También pudo ver el bulto de mantas de las escaleras de la casa número 4.**

\- ¡¿De verdad lo dejara?! -preguntaron varios.

— **Buena suerte, Harry —murmuró. Dio media vuelta y, con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció.**

\- Dumbledore, ¿cómo se le ocurre dejar a mi hijo, así como así? -pregunto Lily.

\- Bueno, no habría sido muy cortes...

\- Al diablo la cortesía, le pudo pasar algo a mi ahijado. -interrumpió Sirius.

\- Alguien se lo pudo haber llevado. -grito James-. ¿Esa es la manera en la que cuida de mi hijo?

\- Tranquilos, no me paso nada.

\- Eso no importa Harry. Por fortuna estas bien, pero pudieron ocurrirte muchas cosas. -comento molesto Remus-. Fue muy irresponsable hacer eso profesor Dumbledore.

 **Una brisa agitó los pulcros setos de Privet Drive. La calle permanecía silenciosa bajo un cielo de color tinta. Aquél era el último lugar donde uno esperaría que ocurrieran cosas asombrosas. Harry Potter se dio la vuelta entre las mantas, sin despertarse. Una mano pequeña se cerró sobre la carta y siguió durmiendo,**

\- ¡Aww!

El grito de ternura de la gran mayoría de las chicas del comedor sobresalto al resto, esto aligero un poco el ambiente tan tenso que se había formado con la lectura. Lily sonrió y les dijo.

\- Si quieren después les muestro fotos suyas.

\- ¡Si! -gritaron todas emocionadas.

\- ¡No! -grito Harry.

\- Tranquilo, era una broma. No lo iba a hacer de verdad.

Harry la miro agradecido mientras todas las chicas lucían muy desilusionadas.

 **sin saber que era famoso, sin saber que en unas pocas horas le haría despertar el grito de la señora Dursley, cuando abriera la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche. Ni que iba a pasar las próximas semanas pinchado y pellizcado por su primo Dudley..**

\- Dumbledore, como lo pudo dejar ahí. -grito James.

\- Suficiente. -grito Lily mientras se levantaba y apuntaba al director con su varita-. Sectu...

\- Petrificus Totalus.

\- ¡Que rayos! -exclamo James-. Snape, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

\- Eso no importa, Potter. Quítale la varita a Lily y yo le quito el hechizo.

James hizo lo que le dijo mientras Snape le quitaba el hechizo a Lily.

\- ¡James Potter, dame mi varita!

\- No se la des. -grito Snape cuando vio que estaba por obedecer la orden de su esposa-. Lily, juraste jamás usar ese hechizo sino era una emergencia.

\- Era una emergencia. -le grito-. Pero bueno, juro que no usare otra vez ese hechizo, aunque se lo merezca.

Lily se sentó molesta con los brazos cruzados una vez que recupero su varita. Snape trataba de reprimir una sonrisa, la actitud de su amiga le recordaba a los viejos tiempos.

 **No podía saber tampoco que, en aquel mismo momento, las personas que se reunían en secreto por todo el país estaban levantando sus copas y diciendo, con voces quedas: «¡Por Harry Potter... el niño que vivió!».**

\- Termino el capítulo. -comento James mientras abrazaba a su esposa e hijo.

\- En ese caso propongo que todos nos vallamos a la cama y mañana despúes del desayuno reanudaremos la lectura. -dijo Dumbledore.

Todos los estudiantes se levantaron y salieron del comedor para dirigirse a sus salas comunes. Los recién llegados, en cambio, se quedaron en el comedor junto con los profesores, Ron, Hermione y los gemelos se habían querido quedar con ellos también, pero la señora Weasley los mando a la torre. Únicamente Harry y Neville se habían quedado ya que nadie quería separarlos de sus padres.

\- ¿Nosotros donde dormiremos? -pregunto el señor Weasley.

 _ **\- Eso ya lo hemos arreglado. -respondió Rose.**_

 _ **\- O, mejor dicho, Hogwarts lo arreglo. -aclaro Sev.**_

\- ¿Dónde dormiremos? -pregunto Remus.

 _ **\- En la sala de Menesteres. -respondió Scorp y antes de que alguien preguntara algo continuo-. Es una sala oculta en Hogwarts que se ajusta a las necesidades de quien la ocupa. Se encuentra en el séptimo piso junto al tapiz de Bárnabas el Chiflado, si van hacia allá y piensan en que necesitan un sitio para dormir la sala se los dará.**_

\- Bueno, eso resuelve el asunto de su lugar de descanso. -anuncio alegre Dumbledore-. Que pasen buena noche.

Así todos se dirigieron fuera del comedor y mientras los invitados se iban al séptimo piso, cada profesor se dirigía rumbo a su despacho.

Mientras caminaba a su despacho en las mazmorras, Severus iba pensando en que le gustaría poder arreglar las cosas con Lily, pero no se sentía capaz ya que dudaba que ella quisiera escucharlo o perdonarlo. Entonces, una nota apareció en sus manos.

 _ **De verdad piensas volver a repetir la historia. Nosotros te dimos una nueva oportunidad, aprovéchala y ve a buscarla. Lily te estará esperando afuera de la torre Gryffindor, más vale que no lo arruines esta vez.**_

 _ **ATTE: El Trio de plata.**_

En otra parte del castillo una mujer pelirroja comenzaba a considerar el darle una nueva oportunidad a su amigo de la infancia, despúes de todo, se habían equivocado respecto a Pettigrew y pude que ocurriera lo mismo con Severus. Llegaron al séptimo piso y tal y como habían dicho los chicos del futuro apareció una enorme sala de un estilo similar a la de las salas comunes, se encontraba adornada con estandartes de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. En un extremo de la sala se encontraban varias puertas y detrás de estas se encontraban diversos dormitorios.

En uno de los dormitorios dejaron la jaula en donde se encontraba la rata, cerraron la puerta y le aplicaron diversos hechizos para evitar que escapara. Ninguno de ellos quería volver a verla después de conocer las consecuencias de su traición, era mejor así. Por último, para evitar que alguien la liberará colocaron un hechizo sensor que los alertará en caso de que alguien abriera la puerta.

Los Weasley se extrañaron de esto, pero al enterarse de que era parte de la evidencia para liberar a Sirius se calmaron, aunque su confusión persistió. Así que todos se fueron a dormir.

Harry y Neville querían quedarse con sus padres, pero ambos sabían que sus amigos los estarían esperando así que debían volver a su torre, además de que tendrían mucho tiempo para estar con ellos y por ahora sus padres necesitaban estar a solas para asimilar todo.

Lily se ofreció a acompañarlos hasta la sala común, nadie encontró nada extraño en eso porque era obvio que quería pasar tiempo con hijo. Lo que nadie sabía es que, cuando nadie miraba, una nota del futuro había aparecido frente ella.

 _ **Si de verdad quieres darle una oportunidad espéralo afuera de la sala común de Gryffindor. Es momento de que ambos hablen con la verdad.**_

* * *

 **¿Qué** **les pareció?**

 **Espero les gustara y me dejen un comentario diciéndome sus opiniones del capítulo.**

 **Antes de despedirme hay un par de cosas que aclarar; en primera, recuerdan la broma que le estamos jugando a los merodeadores, esa idea no es del todo mía ya que lo leí hace tiempo en otra historia y me pareció divertida. Tal vez no debería de estarla utilizando ya que no es mía pero no se me ocurría otra cosa para lo que tengo planeado, ya lo verán. Espero que si martuki7 llega a leer la historia me perdone por utilizar esta idea, te juro que no lo hago con mala intensión y había olvidado mencionar esto en el capítulo anterior, pero mejor tarde que nunca.**

 **La segunda cosa que tenía que aclarar es lo del Sectumsempra que casi usa Lily, sé que no va acorde a su personalidad y temporalmente esta incorrecto ya que creo que el hechizo lo creo Snape en sexto curso y ya entonces no se hablaban. No pregunten de donde salió eso, pero me gusto como quedo así que lo deje, es muy incongruente y eso, pero bueno.**

 **Adiós.**

 **Atte: Andrea.**

* * *

 **Creo que esto lo publique, originalmente, una o dos semanas después del anterior pero no recuerdo. ¿O fue el mismo día?**

 **Mou Hitori no Boku: Das vergüenza.**

 **Yo: (Avergonzada) Jajaja, lo sé.**

 **Corrección 14/07/18**


	3. El vidrio que se desvaneció

**Hola, el capítulo era para el viernes porque iba a ser el último de esa semana, pero se me atravesaron algunos problemas y no lo termine a tiempo. No actualizare hasta la próxima semana, la razón es que esta semana estaré actualizando otras historias que no sean de Harry Potter. De ahora en adelante esa será la dinámica, una semana para Harry Potter y otra para actualizar otras historias, solo así creo poder actualizar de manera constante.**

 **Antes de que lean quiero decirles a los nuevos lectores bienvenidos y a los que no son nuevos, bienvenidos otra vez.**

 **El texto en negrita y los personajes son propiedad de J. K Rowling.**

 **El texto en negrita y cursiva son las intervenciones de la tercera generación, si leyeron bien ya no solo será el Trío de plata sino toda su generación. (si lo sé, se me está comenzando a salir de control)**

 **Disfruten.**

* * *

 **El vidrio que se desvaneció.**

Lily se encontraba afuera de la torre Gryffindor. Dudaba si esperar o no a que su amigo apareciera. Quería darle una oportunidad de explicarse y tal vez retomar su amistad, pero... ¿y si no lograban nada con eso? Qué tal que no volvían a llevarse igual de bien que antes, ¿podría vivir con eso? Al final decidió esperar, total, era una leona y como tal no iba huir ahora. Después de todo no perdía nada intentando.

Llevaba unos diez minutos esperando cuando Severus apareció. Sería difícil decir cual de los dos estaba más sorprendido, si Lily al ver que realmente había aparecido o Severus al darse cuenta de que realmente contaba con una nueva oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con su amiga. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, cada uno decidiendo como decirle al otro todo lo que habían pensado.

\- Lily, yo...

Severus no pudo terminar la frase, no se sentía capaz de hacerlo. Se sentía nuevamente con quince años, se sentía de nuevo incapaz de explicarse ante su mejor amiga. Cómo se supone que le iba a explicar que todas sus acciones desde su quinto curso habían sido impulsadas por los celos que sentía hacia James, cómo le explicaba que desde su muerte había hecho todo lo posible para redimirse y todo por ella, todo porque la amaba. ¿Cómo se supone que se lo diría?

Lily solamente guardó silencio, ella tampoco estaba segura de que se supone que debía decirle a su amigo.

\- Lily, lo siento. -empezó, vacilante, Severus-. Lamento haberte tratado así en la escuela y también... también lamento... -no podría, simplemente no podría decirle que por su culpa había muerto-. Lamento que por mi culpa hayan muerto. -murmuro deseando que no lo hubiera escuchado.

Lily abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, sintió como algo se rompía en su interior al escuchar esas palabras y sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. Lo único que deseaba era entrar en la torre Gryffindor y llorar toda la noche, tal y como había hecho hace tiempo, solo así se creía capaz de enfrentarse a lo que le esperaba al día siguiente.

Severus, por otra parte, deseaba no haber dicho eso, pero ya era tarde. Por otra parte, era mejor que se enterara ahora, no estaba seguro de que habría en esos libros así que no podría estar seguro de que ella no se enteraría, prefería enfrentarla ahora y no después junto al resto de personas que se le echarían encima por haberle hecho eso a los Potter.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? -murmuro Lily, pero Severus no respondió así que enfurecida le grito-. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, ¿a tanto llego tu odio por James?

\- Esto no tiene nada que ver con el inútil de Potter. -respondió tranquilo-. Yo ni siquiera sabía que iría tras ustedes y cuando me enteré trate de evitarlo.

Eso descolocó a Lily, así que, confundida, trató de darle una oportunidad de explicarse. Después de todo, eso habían dicho los del Trío de plata, no juzguen sin saber la verdad.

\- Escúchame bien, Severus Snape, te daré una oportunidad, una única oportunidad para explicarte y más te vale que me cuentes la verdad, ¿entendido? -dijo con toda la firmeza que era capaz de en su voz dadas las circunstancias.

Severus se esforzó en reprimir la sonrisa que amenazaba con salir de sus labios. Ese tono y esas expresiones le recordaron las pocas veces que se habían peleado y ella le hablaba de la misma manera, dispuesta a escucharlo, pero sin intención de perdonarlo a menos que la convenciera.

\- Unos días antes de que el Señor Tenebroso comenzara a perseguirlos escuché una información que no debí haber escuchado. Yo... le conté al Señor Tenebroso y él relacionó esa información con ustedes, más específicamente con tu hijo y por eso empezó a buscarlos. -Severus trataba de controlar su voz, pero cada vez le era más difícil, la culpa lo carcomía por dentro-. Pero yo no tenía idea de que sería a ustedes a los que perseguiría y cuando me entere trate de negociar con él, pero no pude, entonces hable con Dumbledore y le ofrecí ser su espía a cambio de que los protegiera.

Ambos guardaron silencio, Lily trataba de asimilar todo lo que su amigo le había dicho. Realmente no había sido su culpa, sin embargo, si Voldemort hubiera elegido a alguien más a quien perseguir puede que Severus no hubiera hecho nada. Entonces ¿qué cambió?, ellos ya no se hablaban desde hace años y él odiaba a James, ¿porqué arriesgar todo por salvarlos?

\- Lily, de verdad lamento todo lo que paso. Si hubiera sabido que es lo que él iba a hacer jamás le habría dado esa información. Por favor, perdóname.

Ante toda respuesta, Lily solo lo abrazo. Lo perdonaba, claro que lo hacía. No lo culpaba de nada ya que todo había sido consecuencia de una mala decisión, pero al final había decidido hacer lo correcto. El hecho de que ahora se encontrara en Hogwarts y no en Azkaban demostraba que había cambiado y eso le bastaba por ahora. Faltaba ver si todo eso era verdad, pero en el fondo ella sentía que lo era y que realmente merecía su perdón.

\- Te perdono, Sev. -susurro.

Severus no pudo ser más feliz en ese momento, tenía su perdón. Sabía que no se lo merecía, pero no podía evitar alegrarse de que esa maravillosa mujer lo perdonara.

\- Pero aún falta que me cuentes una cosa. -dijo Lily alegre cuando se separaron.

\- ¿Qué cosa? -preguntó, aunque ya se hacía una idea de a qué se refería.

\- ¿Qué era esa información que causó que Voldemort tratara de matar a mi hijo?

Severus reprimió un suspiro, ya se esperaba que eso fuera lo que le preguntara, lo que temía era su reacción a la respuesta.

\- No puedo decirte eso. -dijo con toda la calma que pudo reunir en ese momento tratando de no caer ante la amenazante mirada de su amiga-. Son ordenes de Dumbledore, pero puede que salga en los libros.

Lily observo unos minutos a Severus tratando que le diera la información que quería, pero al ver que simplemente no cedería suspiro resignada.

\- De acuerdo, supongo que tendré que esperar. Y esto solo se agrega a la lista de cosas que pienso hacerle pagar a Dumbledore.

\- Solo intenta no matarlo. -le dijo resignado a que no dejaría impugne al director

\- No prometo nada. -respondió Lily con una sonrisa.

Severus correspondió a su sonrisa y juntos caminaron de regreso a sus respectivos dormitorios. Aún le faltaron muchas cosas por decirle, pero ya había esperado años, podría esperar un poco más.

En el punto en el que sus caminos se separaban se despidieron y cada uno se dirigió a su lugar de descanso. Tenían bastante que pensar.

Cuando Lily entro en el dormitorio que les correspondía a ella y a James, encontró a su esposo despierto. En ningún momento había pensado que se estaba demorando demasiado en regresar.

\- ¿Todo bien? -pregunto James preocupado.

\- Sí. -respondió y aunque dudo en decirle lo que había ocurrido no se lo podía ocultar-. Hable con Severus.

James se sorprendió por eso, pero solamente asintió, no iba a presionar a su esposa para que le contará lo que había ocurrido, después de todo sabía cuánto extrañaba su amistad con Snape. Y él ya no era aquel chico inmaduro que se la pasó molestando cruelmente al Slytherin. Aun no le agradaba, pero no se interpondría si Lily decidía perdonarlo y darle una nueva oportunidad.

\- ¿Y qué ocurrió?

\- Me pidió perdón y me explico lo que ocurrió. Lo perdone y ahora volvemos a ser amigos. -explicó mientras se acostaba y trataba de evitar su mirada.

\- Me alegro. -dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acostaba a su lado. Al ver que ella aun no lo miraba, la abrazó y le susurro-. En serio amor, me alegra que recuperaras a tu hermano.

Lily le sonrió agradecida de que en cierta manera aceptara a su hermano, porque eso siempre había sido para ella, el hermano que la cuido y protegió de la manera en que Petunia jamás hizo.

Y así, abrazados, ambos se dejaron caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Al día siguiente al salir de su habitación se encontraron a todos reunidos junto con Dumbledore en la sala principal. Una vez que ellos se unieron al resto de los presentes, Dumbledore comenzó a explicar las razones por las que había dejado a Harry con sus tíos en lugar de con alguno de ellos. Aunque Lily entendía que había sido para protegerlo de Voldemort y sus seguidores aun no perdonaba al profesor, porque no había habido nadie que lo protegiera de los abusos que seguramente sufrió en esa casa.

Se alegró cuando todos se opusieron a que Harry volviera a ese lugar. Ellos se encargarían de protegerlo de quien sea incluyendo Dumbledore. Puede que sus intenciones fueran las mejores, pero no por eso había tomado las mejores decisiones en lo que respecta al futuro de su hijo.

Costó convencer a Dumbledore, pero al final se decidió que lo mejor era que Harry fuera a la Madriguera mientras se arreglaba un juicio justo para Sirius y luego de que este contará con su libertad asumiría su custodia. La casa Black tal vez no fuera el mejor lugar para que Harry viviera, pero era fácil de proteger y difícil de localizar.

Se habían pasado tanto tiempo discutiendo que ya había pasado media hora desde que el desayuno había comenzado, juntos bajaron hacia el comedor, pero a medio camino se encontraron a Ron, Hermione y Neville que subían de vuelta a su sala común. Iban camino a despertar a Harry ya que lo habían dejado dormir de más porque ayer había llegado bastante cansado.

Lily mando a los chicos de vuelta al comedor junto a los demás mientras ella se dirigía a la torre Gryffindor para despertar a su hijo, estaba deseosa de hacerlo, después de todo era uno de los placeres de la maternidad que le habían sido negados.

Cuando entró al dormitorio que pertenecía a los chicos de primer grado se quedó parada en la puerta enternecida por la imagen. Su hijo se veía adorable dormido, era tan pequeño e inocente que le daban ganas de ocultarlo de todo, de que solo fuera su pequeño por siempre. Viéndolo de esta manera cualquiera dudaría que este niño ayer se había enfrentado a los aurores por defender a un inocente y no solo había logrado detenerlos, sino que consiguió que el resto del comedor creyera en la inocencia de Sirius.

Su hijo era un niño muy valiente e inteligente, capaz de lograr grandes cosas si se lo proponía, de eso estaba segura. También era bastante maduro para su edad y eso la preocupaba, ¿qué tanto había pasado en casa de su hermana para que fuera así? Le daba miedo averiguarlo, pero se consolaba con saber que ahora se encontraba a salvo y que no volvería a pasar por eso.

\- Harry, cariño despierta. -dijo de manera dulce y lenta, como si saboreara las palabras.

Harry se removió en su cama, había tenido un buen sueño y no quería despertar. Había soñado que de alguna forma le había sido otorgada la oportunidad de estar con sus padres, le había parecido muy real. No quería despertar y encontrarse con que solo había sido un sueño.

\- Vamos dormilón, es hora de despertar.

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Había sido real, de verdad sus padres estaban en Hogwarts.

\- ¿Mamá?, ¿de verdad eres tú? -preguntó, deseando que de verdad no estuviera soñando.

\- Sí, cariño. -respondió acariciándole la cabeza-. Ahora levanta, es hora de bajar a desayunar.

\- Ya voy. -respondió con casi nada de ganas de levantarse, aún estaba cansado, pero también tenía ganas de pasar tiempo con sus padres y tíos.

Al final se levantó y caminó a su baúl para sacar su túnica del colegio y dirigirse al baño, pero la voz de su madre lo detuvo.

\- ¿Usaras tu uniforme? -preguntó.

\- Eh, sí. -respondió dudoso, una vez Ron le contó que su madre tenía la habilidad de saber cuando algo iba mal con él o sus hermanos y se preguntó si su madre era capaz de hacer eso también.

\- ¿Porqué?

\- Bueno... pues...

Tenía que pensar en una excusa rápido.

\- Harry, ¿ocurre algo? -pregunto su madre en un tono que le dejaba claro que no lo presionaría para que contara la verdad pero que le gustaría que lo hiciera.

Harry dudó si contarle o no lo que ocurría. No quería preocupar a su madre, pero lo más seguro es que en los libros viniera que utilizaba la ropa vieja de Dudley. ¿Se decepcionaría si no se lo contaba?

\- Es que mi ropa no me gusta. -murmuro bajito.

Lily entendió lo que su hijo dijo, sintió el odio bullir en su interior. Cuando pescara a su hermana la haría pagar, pero ahora lo que importaba era su hijo. Lucia tan indefenso ahí de pie, casi como si pensara que no valía la pena que alguien se preocupara por él.

\- Eso se puede arreglar fácilmente, sabes se me dan bien los encantamientos y las transformaciones. Tú báñate y yo me encargo de arreglarla. -dijo con una sonrisa tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Su hijo solo asintió y se metió en el baño algo cabizbajo. No estaba segura de si estaba haciendo bien su papel de madre, puede que estuviera presionando demasiado a Harry y eso no le gusta a ningún niño. Solo esperaba no equivocarse.

Se acerco al baúl y saco lo primero que encontró, total, terminaría cambiándolo a otra cosa así que no importaba su aspecto original. Esa ropa era como tres veces más grande que su hijo y se veía bastante desgastada, seguro eran herencia de su primo. Bastaron unos cuantos hechizos bastantes sencillos para encoger la ropa y hacer que tuvieran un mejor aspecto, al terminar dejo el pantalón de mezclilla en la cama junto a una camiseta blanca y una camisa a cuadros verde.

Harry salió de bañarse y sobre su cama se encontró con la ropa que su madre preparó para él, junto a esta, se encontraba una nota que decía que estaría esperándolo en la sala común para que bajaran a desayunar. Se vistió rápidamente y bajó al encuentro de su madre. Cuando llegó con ella simplemente la abrazó y susurró un gracias que Lily apenas escuchó, pero no hizo falta ya que entendió perfectamente lo que su hijo quería transmitirle en ese abrazo.

* * *

James estaba desayunando en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a los demás, estaba algo ansioso debido a la tardanza de Lily y Harry. Se sentía como cuando su hijo nació, no estaba del todo seguro de poder cumplir con su papel de padre sobre todo si tenía en cuenta que Harry ya casi tenía doce años. Estaba nervioso, eso era obvio, pero también sabía que junto con Lily se encargaría de recuperar todos los años perdidos, tanto para ellos como para su hijo.

Ya no pudo seguir con su ataque de nervios porque en ese momento entraron su esposa e hijo en el comedor. Él, junto con los Merodeadores y los Weasley se encargaron de hacerles señas para que se acercaran a donde ellos estaban. Lily y Harry se acercaron y se sentaron junto a él, revolvió el cabello de su hijo a modo de saludo y este le sonrió en respuesta para después ponerse a desayunar.

Una vez que todos en el comedor hubieron desayunado, el director se puso de pie para llamar la atención de los presentes.

\- Ahora que todos hemos comido, creo que es momento de proseguir con la lectura.

El entusiasmo en el comedor aumentó con esas palabras pues todos se preguntaban cómo habría sido la infancia del niño que vivió y que otras cosas habría vivido en su primer año de colegio.

\- Profesor, no cree que deberíamos tener un lugar más cómodo para la lectura. -sugirió Alice.

\- Tiene razón, señora Longbottom. Si todos se ponen de pie, por favor. -anunció Dumbledore.

Todos se levantaron y Dumbledore con un movimiento de su varita desapareció las mesas del comedor y las reemplazó por varios sillones de diversos tamaños para todos los presentes.

Harry se sentó en un sofá de cuatro plazas junto con Ron, Hermione y Neville, a su izquierda estaban los merodeadores y a su derecha los Longbottom junto con Lily y, sorprendentemente, el profesor Snape. Su madre le había comentado hace rato que en el colegio eran amigos así que a él no le sorprendió tanto, pero daba risa ver las miradas de incredulidad de casi todos en el comedor. Alrededor se sentaron los Weasley y el resto de los invitados.

\- Cierto, Harry, Neville. -murmuro Ron-. Anoche olvidamos mencionarles algo.

\- ¿Qué cosa? -pregunto Neville.

\- El Trío de plata está haciendo una broma con ayuda de todo el colegio. -respondió Hermione-. Supongo que es para el padre de Harry y sus amigos porque consiste en que nadie mencione que eres del equipo de Quidditch y que finjas que no te gusta.

\- ¿Y por qué harían eso? -pregunto Harry, confundido.

\- Ni idea, pero los gemelos presionaron a todo mundo para seguirla. -respondió Ron, encogiéndose de hombros.

Harry iba a seguir preguntando, pero el comedor quedo en silencio nuevamente, ya todos se habían acomodado y esperaban a que su director indicara que podían continuar la lectura.

\- Muy bien, ¿quién quiere leer?

\- Yo, profesor. -pidió Alice.

Dumbledore le hizo llegar el libro y ella lo abrió y se acomodó para leer.

\- **El vidrio que se desvaneció**. -leyó-. ¿Leeremos sobre tu magia accidental?

Todos miraron con curiosidad a Harry ya que la magia accidental de un joven mago en ocasiones indicaba que tan poderoso llegaría a ser.

\- Sí, esa vez fue muy divertido. -respondió sonriendo el niño.

 **Habían pasado aproximadamente diez años desde el día en que los Dursley se despertaron y encontraron a su sobrino en la puerta de entrada,**

Algunos gruñeron por eso.

 **pero Privet Drive no había cambiado en absoluto. El sol se elevaba en los mismos jardincitos, iluminaba el número 4 de latón sobre la puerta de los Dursley y avanzaba en su salón, que era casi exactamente el mismo que aquél donde el señor Dursley había oído las ominosas noticias sobre las lechuzas, una noche de hacía diez años. Sólo las fotos de la repisa de la chimenea eran testimonio del tiempo que había pasado. Diez años antes, había una gran cantidad de retratos de lo que parecía una gran pelota rosada con gorros de diferentes colores,**

\- ¿Una pelota? -preguntaron varios.

Harry contuvo la risa y le indicó a su madrina que siguiera leyendo.

 **pero Dudley Dursley ya no era un niño pequeño,**

Todos en el comedor rieron por eso.

 **y en aquel momento las fotos mostraban a un chico grande y rubio montando su primera bicicleta, en un tiovivo en la feria, jugando con su padre en el ordenador, besado y abrazado por su madre... La habitación no ofrecía señales de que allí viviera otro niño.**

\- ¿Dónde estabas tú? -le preguntó preocupada Alice a Harry.

\- No te habrán echado o ¿sí? -pregunto James.

Lily deseaba creer lo mismo que su esposo, cualquier lugar sería mejor que esa casa, pero lamentablemente su hijo había crecido en ese sitio.

Harry no respondió a eso y solo indicó que siguieran con la lectura.

 **Sin embargo, Harry Potter estaba todavía allí, durmiendo en aquel momento, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Su tía Petunia se había despertado y su voz chillona era el primer ruido del día.**

— **¡Arriba! ¡A levantarse! ¡Ahora!**

\- Esa no es forma de despertar a un niño. -gritaron varios.

Harry, por su parte, pensó en la manera en que su madre lo había levantado y se preguntó cómo habría sido crecer despertando de esa manera tan dulce y alegre en lugar de los horribles gritos de su tía.

 **Harry se despertó con un sobresalto. Su tía llamó otra vez a la puerta.**

— **¡Arriba! —chilló de nuevo. Harry oyó sus pasos en dirección a la cocina, y después el roce de la sartén contra el fogón. El niño se dio la vuelta y trató de recordar el sueño que había tenido. Había sido bonito. Había una moto que volaba.**

\- ¡Recuerdas mi moto! -grito sorprendido Sirius.

\- Sí, soñaba mucho con ella.

\- Lo ven, yo seré su tío favorito. Me recuerda más que a ninguno.

\- Black no sé qué te emocionas si solo recuerda la moto, en ningún momento te menciona a ti. -comento despectivo Severus.

\- ¡Oh cállate, Quejicus!, solo estas celoso. -replico aun emocionado Sirius.

\- De hecho, Snape tiene razón. Puede que recuerde la moto por Hagrid no por ti. -dijo Remus.

\- Cállate tú también Lunático, solo están celosos de que yo seré su tío favorito.

\- No, no lo serás Sirius. -comento tranquilo Harry.

\- ¡¿Qué?!, ¿por qué no? -pregunto preocupado a Harry.

\- Porque eres mi padrino.

Todos rieron por la rapidez con que la cara de Sirius paso de alegre a preocupado y de nuevo alegre.

 **Tenía la curiosa sensación de que había soñado lo mismo anteriormente.**

 **Su tía volvió a la puerta.**

— **¿Ya estás levantado? —quiso saber.**

— **Casi —respondió Harry**

— **Bueno, date prisa, quiero que vigiles el beicon.**

\- ¡Hacía que cocinaras!, tienes diez años, por Merlín. -exclamo enfadada Lily-. La mato, juro que la mato. -murmuro en un tono que prometía dolor para su hermana.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te hacían cocinar? -pregunto James preocupado.

Harry había bajado la cabeza para evitar la mirada de su padre, no quería contarles la verdad para que no se preocuparan. Esperaba que no lo presionaran para que contestara.

\- Harry, responde. -dijo con dureza su madre.

Harry soltó un suspiro antes de responder.

\- No estoy seguro, como a los seis años. Cuando pude alcanzar la estufa. - respondió bajo.

Todos los que querían al niño se enfurecieron, ¿cómo podían hacerle eso? Qué tal que le pasaba algo, ¿se encargarían de curarlo?, no claro que no, eso era obvio. Entre más pensaban en lo que eso implicaba más enfurecidos se sentían con los Dursley.

 **Y no te atrevas a dejar que se queme. Quiero que todo sea perfecto el día del cumpleaños de Duddy.**

 **Harry gimió.**

— **¿Qué has dicho? —gritó con ira desde el otro lado de la puerta.**

— **Nada, nada...**

 **El cumpleaños de Dudley... ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo? Harry se levantó lentamente y comenzó a buscar sus calcetines. Encontró un par debajo de la cama y, después de sacar una araña de uno, se los puso.**

Ron reprimió un escalofrió.

\- Valla Harry, no pensé que fueras tan desordenado. -comento tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Y funcionó, a medias, pero funcionó.

 **Harry estaba acostumbrado a las arañas, porque la alacena que había debajo de las escaleras estaba llena de ellas, y allí era donde dormía.**

La tensión volvió al comedor mientras Lily y algunos otros comenzaban a murmurar planes de venganza contra los Dursley. Severus por otra parte se encontraba dividido, por un lado, se preocupaba de que su amiga de un momento a otro fuera a cometer una locura como la de ayer, pero por otro lado se sentía confundido. Al parecer, Potter no había crecido como el príncipe mimado que siempre había creído que era, en cambio parecía que había tenido una infancia muy parecida a la suya sino es que peor.

En ese momento, una luz parecida a la que había traído a los demás anoche apareció en el frente del comedor, Severus se preguntó si el Trío de plata había traído a los Dursley. Seguramente estaban locos, al ritmo en que iban las cosas terminarían muertos antes de siquiera preguntarse qué hacían ahí.

Pero no eran los Dursley quienes aparecieron, bueno, no exactamente. Un enorme cuadro de esos horribles muggles había aparecido enfrente de ellos, flotaba sobre el suelo del comedor y tenía el tamaño suficiente como para ser visible por todos los presentes.

 _ **\- Pensamos que esto les serviría para liberar algo de estrés. -comentó tranquila Rose.**_

 _ **\- Queríamos traer a los verdaderos, pero Scorp no nos dejó. -dijo Sev.**_

 _ **\- ¡Severus! -grito Scorp.**_

 _ **\- Oye solo era broma, tranquilo.**_

 _ **\- Aunque no era mala idea. -dijo Rose.**_

 _ **\- ¿Tú también? -pregunto Scorp-. ¿Cómo es que os soporto?**_

 _ **\- A mí porque me amas, a Rose... ¿quién sabe?, yo tampoco la soporto.**_

Los merodeadores se miraron entre si sonriendo, esa discusión les recordaba un poco a las que tenían en sus tiempos en Hogwarts. Mientras tanto, Rose y Sev habían comenzado a discutir aún más fuerte.

 _ **\- Ah, como sea. -dijo Scorp tratando de ignorar a sus amigos-. Sigan leyendo, el cuadro se reemplazará cada que sea roto. Y ustedes dos, ya cállense. -grito a los otros dos.**_

Todos en el comedor se miraron entre ellos, el Trío de plata era raro, así de simple. No querían ni imaginarse como eran sus padres, seguro que serían peor. Pero hicieron a un lado esos pensamientos para centrarse en vengarse con el pobre cuadro, solo se calmaron después de que fue reemplazado unas diez veces, solo ahí pudieron seguir con la lectura.

 **Cuando estuvo vestido salió al recibidor y entró en la cocina. La mesa estaba casi cubierta por los regalos de cumpleaños de Dudley. Parecía que éste había conseguido el ordenador nuevo que quería, por no mencionar el segundo televisor y la bicicleta de carreras.**

\- ¡Wow! -exclamaron varios hijos de muggles y uno que otro hijo de magos.

La gran mayoría los miro extrañados ya que no sabían que tan buenos era esos regalos, pero antes de que preguntarán Tonks respondió.

\- Esas son cosas muy caras, la bicicleta sería como tener una de las mejores escobas y eso por si solo es muy costoso. -la explicación en si sería mucho más larga, pero eso bastaba para que entendiera la mayoría.

Muchos se sorprendieron por eso ya que se iban haciendo una idea de que tan geniales serían esos obsequios.

 **La razón exacta por la que Dudley podía querer una bicicleta era un misterio para Harry, ya que Dudley estaba muy gordo y aborrecía el ejercicio, excepto si conllevaba pegar a alguien, por supuesto.**

\- Dime que ese alguien no eres tú. -comento Sirius.

Todos voltearon a ver a Harry esperando que lo negara, pero al ver que no quería hablar prefirieron dejar las cosas así.

 **El saco de boxeo favorito de Dudley era Harry,**

Nuevas maldiciones fueron dirigidas al cuadro.

 **pero no podía atraparlo muy a menudo. Aunque no lo parecía, Harry era muy rápido.**

\- Claro que lo es, por algo es el bus... -empezó a decir Oliver, pero fue callado por los codazos que le dieron Angelina y Katie.

Por suerte nadie se dio cuenta de que es lo que había querido decir. Harry se dio cuenta de ello, pero no menciono nada al recordar la broma, ahora que lo pensaba puede que ahí tuviera la venganza que había deseado anoche.

 **Tal vez tenía algo que ver con eso de vivir en una oscura alacena, pero Harry había sido siempre flaco y muy bajo para su edad.**

\- Siento decirte que esos son los genes Potter. -dijo Sirius-. Ves, te dije que echarías a perder a tu hijo. -dramatizo dirigiéndose a su amigo.

James se hizo el ofendido mientras todos a su alrededor reían.

\- No creo que sean los genes Potter. -comento George.

\- Sí, ellos no tienen la culpa de que Harry sea un enano. -dijo Fred.

\- Muy graciosos. -murmuro Harry mientras el comedor se reía.

 **Además, parecía más pequeño y enjuto de lo que realmente era, porque toda la ropa que llevaba eran prendas viejas de Dudley,**

Más maldiciones al cuadro de los Dursley.

 **y su primo era cuatro veces más grande que él.**

\- ¿Tan gordo es? -pregunto Alicia.

\- Sí. -respondió Harry.

\- ¿Cómo se supone que la pobre bicicleta aguante eso entonces? -pregunto Tonks.

\- Aun hoy me pregunto cómo fue eso posible. -respondió Harry.

\- ¿¡Sí la uso!? -exclamaron varios sorprendidos de que de verdad existiera algo que pudiera soportar el peso de ese cerdo.

\- ¿Y aun sobrevive la pobre? -pregunto Fleur.

\- La última vez que la vi estaba bien, aunque es posible que a estas alturas haya tenido que ir a terapia.

\- Pobre, no quisiera estar en su lugar. -comento Ron.

 **Harry tenía un rostro delgado, rodillas huesudas, pelo negro**

\- La apariencia de James. -comento Remus.

 **y ojos de color verde brillante.**

\- Con los ojos de Lily. -dijo Severus.

 **Llevaba gafas redondas siempre pegadas con cinta adhesiva, consecuencia de todas las veces que Dudley le había pegado en la nariz.**

Más maldiciones al pobre cuadro que había sido reemplazado más veces de las que se podían contar.

 **La única cosa que a Harry le gustaba de su apariencia era aquella pequeña cicatriz en la frente, con la forma de un relámpago.**

\- ¿¡Pero si tú odias la cicatriz!? -exclamaron Ron y Hermione a la vez.

\- En ese entonces no sabía que significaba. -comento Harry encogiéndose de hombros, no quería hablar de su cicatriz.

 **La tenía desde que podía acordarse, y lo primero que recordaba haber preguntado a su tía Petunia era cómo se la había hecho.**

— **En el accidente de coche donde tus padres murieron**

\- ¡Como puede mentirte de esa manera! -exclamo muy enfadada Lily.

\- Tranquila mamá, alguien se encargó de contarme la verdad.

 **Y no hagas preguntas.**

\- ¿¡Cómo quiere que aprendas!? -exclamaron varios Ravenclaw.

 **«No hagas preguntas»: ésa era la primera regla que se debía observar si se quería vivir una vida tranquila con los Dursley.**

\- ¿Y eso es tranquilo?, no quiero imaginarme como serán cuando son insoportables. -comento Frank.

 **Tío Vernon entró a la cocina cuando Harry estaba dando la vuelta al tocino.**

— **¡Péinate! —bramó como saludo matinal.**

\- ¡Imposible! -gritaron Remus y Sirius.

\- Es el pelo Potter, es imposible de domar. -explico Remus al ver las miradas confundidas del resto.

\- Mi madre se rindió cuando tenía cinco años aproximadamente. -comento James.

\- Yo lo intenté por algunos meses, pero al final me rendí. Si así de difícil era cuando eras bebe no quiero imaginarme el trabajo que costaría ahora. -dijo Lily mirando a Harry.

\- Yo por eso ya no lo intento, es una misión imposible. -comento Harry.

 _ **\- Y lamentablemente se lo heredo a sus hijos. -dijo Scorp.**_

\- ¿Quiénes son mis nietos? -preguntaron al mismo tiempo Lily y James.

 _ **\- No se los podemos decir aún. -respondió Sev.**_

 _ **\- ¡No seas aguafiestas hermanito! -comento una voz de chica que no habían oído antes. - Ya comienzas a parecerte a tu novio.**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Lu? -pregunto Rose.**_

 _ **\- Todos estamos aquí. -respondió otro chico mientras comenzaban a escucharse otras voces.**_

 _ **\- ¡James! -grito Sev.**_

 _ **\- Mande. -preguntaron dos voces, o sea el del presente (o es pasado) y el del futuro.**_

 _ **\- Te dije que no le podías contar a nadie.**_

 _ **\- ¡Lo siento, hermanito! -respondió James, aunque no sonaba muy arrepentido-. Pero no podía dejar que se quedaran con toda la diversión.**_

 _ **\- Que se le va a hacer. -murmuro Scorp, resignado.**_

Los que estaban presentes en el comedor prefirieron guardar silencio y continuar con la lectura. Aunque algunos ya comenzaban a sumar dos más dos y se empezaban a dar cuenta de quienes eran los hijos de Harry.

 **Una vez por semana, tío Vernon miraba por encima de su periódico y gritaba que Harry necesitaba un corte de pelo. A Harry le habían cortado más veces el pelo que al resto de los niños de su clase todos juntos, pero no servía para nada, pues su pelo seguía creciendo de aquella manera, por todos lados.**

 _ **\- ¡Ja, el poder del pelo Potter! -exclamaron ambos James.**_

 **Harry estaba friendo los huevos cuando Dudley llegó a la cocina con su madre. Dudley se parecía mucho a tío Vernon. Tenía una cara grande y rosada, poco cuello, ojos pequeños de un tono azul acuoso, y abundante pelo rubio que cubría su cabeza gorda. Tía Petunia decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un angelito. Harry decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un cerdo con peluca.**

Todo mundo rio por ese comentario.

\- Buena esa Harry. -comentaron los gemelos.

Harry solo les sonrió, " _si tan solo supieran"_ , pensó.

 **Harry puso sobre la mesa los platos con huevos y beicon, lo que era difícil porque había poco espacio.**

\- ¿Cuántos regalos le hicieron? -pregunto Fleur.

Alice siguió leyendo consciente de que la respuesta estaba delante.

 **Entretanto, Dudley contaba sus regalos. Su cara se ensombreció.**

— **Treinta y seis —dijo, mirando a su madre y a su padre.**

\- ¡Será mimado! -exclamaron varios Slytherin. A ellos les hacían muchos regalos, pero jamás tantos juntos, ni siquiera en un año tenían tantos.

Varios los miraron pensando que eran unos cínicos pues la mayoría se la pasaba presumiendo de su riqueza.

 **Dos menos que el año pasado.**

\- ¡Y encima se queja! -exclamaron Theo y Blaise.

— **Querido, no has contado el regalo de tía Marge. Mira, está debajo de este grande de mamá y papá.**

— **Muy bien, treinta y siete entonces —dijo Dudley, poniéndose rojo.**

 **Harry; que podía ver venir un gran berrinche de Dudley, comenzó a comerse el beicon lo más rápido posible, por si volcaba la mesa.**

\- ¿Ocurre a menudo? -pregunto Pansy.

Harry solo asintió, extrañado de que la chica le dirigiera la palabra para algo más que burlas.

 **Tía Petunia también sintió el peligro, porque dijo rápidamente:**

— **Y vamos a comprarte dos regalos más cuando salgamos hoy.**

\- ¡Pero no lo consientas más! -exclamaron varios.

 **¿Qué te parece, pichoncito? Dos regalos más. ¿Está todo bien?**

 **Dudley pensó durante un momento. Parecía un trabajo difícil para él. Por último, dijo lentamente.**

— **Entonces tendré treinta y… treinta y...**

\- ¿Y pensamos que su padre era estúpido? -pregunto George.

\- Eso no se compara en nada a esto. -comento Fred.

— **Treinta y nueve, dulzura —dijo tía Petunia.**

— **Oh —Dudley se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla y cogió el regalo más cercano—. Entonces está bien.**

 **Tío Vernon rio entre dientes.**

— **El pequeño tunante quiere que le den lo que vale, igual que su padre. ¡Bravo, Dudley! —dijo, y revolvió el pelo de su hijo.**

\- No debería aprobar su comportamiento. -comento el señor Weasley.

 **En aquel momento sonó el teléfono y tía Petunia fue a cogerlo, mientras Harry y tío Vernon miraban a Dudley, que estaba desembalando la bicicleta de carreras, la filmadora, el avión con control remoto, dieciséis juegos nuevos para el ordenador y un vídeo. Estaba rompiendo el envoltorio de un reloj de oro, cuando tía Petunia volvió, enfadada y preocupada a la vez.**

\- Y encima esos regalos no son nada baratos. -comento Theo.

\- ¡Ni siquiera a nosotros nos dan tanto! -dijo Draco con envidia, aunque en el fondo estaba aliviado de no haber terminado como el cerdo ese.

— **Malas noticias, Vernon —dijo—. La señora Figg se ha fracturado una pierna. No puede cuidarlo. —Volvió la cabeza en dirección a Harry.**

 **La boca de Dudley se abrió con horror, pero el corazón de Harry dio un salto. Cada año, el día del cumpleaños de Dudley, sus padres lo llevaban con un amigo a pasar el día a un parque de atracciones, a comer hamburguesas o al cine.**

\- ¿Nunca has ido a esos lugares? -pregunto Charlie.

Harry solo negó con la cabeza.

\- Pues este verano estarás bastante ocupado enano porque te llevaremos a esos y más lugares. -le dijo Bill con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias, pero...

\- Pero nada, Harry. -dijo Fred.

\- Para nosotros eres como un hermano más. -dijo George.

\- Así que tendrás que aguantar que te consintamos. -dijo Percy.

El resto de los Weasley estaban de acuerdo con eso, puede que no conocieran mucho a Harry, pero en el tiempo que llevaban de conocerlo se había abierto paso en sus corazones y se había convertido en uno más de ellos.

Lily por otra parte le sonrió agradecida al matrimonio Weasley, sabía que en el momento en que ella y James tuvieran que marcharse ellos estarían ahí para Harry. Ya no estaría solo.

 **Cada año, Harry se quedaba con la señora Figg, una anciana loca que vivía a dos manzanas. Harry no podía soportar ir allí.**

\- ¿Qué tan malo es? -pregunto Neville.

 **Toda la casa olía a repollo y la señora Figg le hacía mirar las fotos de todos los gatos que había tenido.**

\- Vale, algo malo si es. -comento Ron.

\- Se parece a casa de tía Muriel. -dijo Charlie.

\- Al menos ahí no hay gatos. -dijo Bill.

\- En ese caso es peor. -comento Percy, se sentía más a gusto con sus hermanos mayores y no aguantando únicamente a los gemelos.

— **¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó tía Petunia, mirando con ira a Harry como si él lo hubiera planeado todo.**

 **Harry sabía que debería sentir pena por la pierna de la señora Figg, pero no era fácil cuando recordaba que pasaría un año antes de tener que ver otra vez a Tibbles, Snowy, el Señor Paws o Tufty.**

— **Podemos llamar a Marge —sugirió tío Vernon.**

— **No seas tonto, Vernon, ella no aguanta al chico.**

 **Los Dursley hablaban a menudo sobre Harry de aquella manera, como si no estuviera allí, o más bien como si pensaran que era tan tonto que no podía entenderlos, algo así como un gusano.**

Más maldiciones al cuadro.

— **¿Y qué me dices de... tu amiga... cómo se llama... Yvonne?**

— **Está de vacaciones en Mallorca —respondió enfadada tía Petunia.**

— **Podéis dejarme aquí —sugirió esperanzado Harry.**

\- Ahora seguro que no te dejan. -comento, pesimista, Sirius.

 **Podría ver lo que quisiera en la televisión, para variar, y tal vez incluso hasta jugaría con el ordenador de Dudley**

 **Tía Petunia lo miró como si se hubiera tragado un limón.**

— **¿Y volver y encontrar la casa en ruinas? —rezongó.**

\- ¡Ni que fuera a quemar la casa! -exclamaron varios con furia mientras destruían de nuevo el cuadro.

— **No voy a quemar la casa —dijo Harry, pero no le escucharon.**

— **Supongo que podemos llevarlo al zoológico —dijo en voz baja tía Petunia—... y dejarlo en el coche...**

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¿Te encerraban en el coche? -pregunto/grito Sirius.

Harry solamente murmuro algo que sonó sospechosamente a "a veces".

— **El coche es nuevo, no se quedará allí solo...**

\- ¡Solo porque el coche es nuevo! -exclamo Hermione, indignada-. Si no, sí que te habrían encerrado.

Mientras la chica murmuraba que se vengaría de esos Dursley la mayoría del comedor ya había destrozado el cuadro cientos de veces más.

 **Dudley comenzó a llorar a gritos.**

\- ¡No hagas berrinche ahora cerdo! -gritaron varios

 **En realidad, no lloraba, hacía años que no lloraba de verdad, pero sabía que, si retorcía la cara y gritaba, su madre le daría cualquier cosa que quisiera.**

\- ¡Ni siquiera Draco es tan mimado! -exclamo, sorprendido, Blaise.

\- Oye, muchas gracias por compararme con el cerdo, eh. -le dijo dolido Draco, aceptaba que era algo mimado, pero eso era pasarse.

Mientras tanto sus amigos se burlaban de su sufrimiento.

\- Con amigos como estos para que quiero enemigos. -murmuro.

— **Mi pequeñito Dudley no llores, mamá no dejará que él te estropee tu día especial —exclamó, abrazándolo.**

— **¡Yo... no… quiero... que... él venga! —exclamó Dudley entre fingidos sollozos—. ¡Siempre lo estropea todo! —Le hizo una mueca burlona a Harry, desde los brazos de su madre.**

Más hechizos fueron mandados al cuadro solo que en esta ocasión, para sorpresa de muchos, algunas de las maldiciones provinieron de la zona Slytherin. Incluso quienes mandaron los hechizos se sorprendieron, no, no lo hicieron porque sintieran lastima de Potter. No, claro que no. Seguro lo hicieron para descargar algo de la frustración que comenzaban a sentir por las acciones del cerdo de su primo. Sí, eso era, seguro.

 **Justo entonces, sonó el timbre de la puerta.**

— **¡Oh, Dios, ya están aquí! —dijo tía Petunia en tono desesperado y, un momento más tarde, el mejor amigo de Dudley, Piers Polkiss, entró con su madre. Piers era un chico flacucho con cara de rata. Era el que, habitualmente, sujetaba los brazos de los chicos detrás de la espalda mientras Dudley les pegaba. Dudley suspendió su fingido llanto de inmediato.**

\- Patético. -murmuraron varios.

 **Media hora más tarde, Harry, que no podía creer en su suerte, estaba sentado en la parte de atrás del coche de los Dursley, junto con Piers y Dudley, camino del zoológico por primera vez en su vida. A sus tíos no se les había ocurrido una idea mejor, pero antes de salir tío Vernon se llevó aparte a Harry.**

— **Te lo advierto —dijo, acercando su rostro grande y rojo al de Harry—. Te estoy avisando ahora, chico: cualquier cosa rara, lo que sea, y te quedarás en la alacena hasta la Navidad.**

\- Inténtalo y verás. -gritaron los merodeadores.

— **No voy a hacer nada —dijo Harry—. De verdad...**

 **Pero tío Vernon no le creía. Nadie lo hacía.**

\- Es que es difícil hacerlo pequeño Harry. -dijo Fred.

\- Con la cantidad de problemas en los que te metes esperas que creamos que no harás nada. -dijo George.

Al oír a los gemelos, Sirius y James estaban comenzando a sonreír al imaginar que Harry fuera un bromista como ellos. En cambio, Remus y Severus estaban preocupados de la tormenta que se avecinaba.

\- ¡Harry James Potter! -gritó Lily-. ¿Cómo se te ocurre causar problemas en el colegio?

Sus amigos suspiraron, sí, ya se lo veían venir.

\- Yo no causo problemas, los problemas me siguen.

\- Ya claro, era lo mismo que decía tu padre.

\- Señora Potter, es la verdad. -dijo Hermione.

\- Le aseguramos que Harry jamás ha causado problemas. -dijo Neville.

\- Entonces, ¿a qué se referían esos dos? -pregunto señalando a los gemelos.

\- Alucinaciones de mis hermanos, ya se habrá dado cuenta que no están bien de la cabeza. -dijo Ron tratando de salvar a su amigo de la bronca.

\- Ron! -grito Molly.

 _"Oh genial, ahora ya somos dos los que estamos en problemas",_ pensó Ron.

\- ¿Por qué no mejor seguimos leyendo? -sugirió Alice.

\- Así podrás averiguar si es verdad lo que dice. -dijo Frank.

Lily solo asintió, solo eso le faltaba, que su hijo saliera a James.

 **El problema era que, a menudo, ocurrían cosas extrañas cerca de Harry y no conseguía nada con decir a los Dursley que él no las causaba.**

 **En una ocasión, tía Petunia, cansada de que Harry volviera de la peluquería como si no hubiera ido, cogió unas tijeras de la cocina y le cortó el pelo casi al rape, exceptuando el flequillo, que le dejó «para ocultar la horrible cicatriz». Dudley se rió como un tonto, burlándose de Harry, que pasó la noche sin dormir imaginando lo que pasaría en el colegio al día siguiente, donde ya se reían de su ropa holgada y sus gafas remendadas.**

Severus comenzaba a sentirse culpable, no debió de haber juzgado de aquella manera a ese niño. Lo cierto es que resultaba más parecido a Lily de lo que esta misma creía, y la verdad es que tenía más cosas en común con él de las que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

 **Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, descubrió al levantarse que su pelo estaba exactamente igual que antes de que su tía lo cortara.**

 _ **\- Nadie puede con el pelo Potter. -cometo Sev.**_

 **Como castigo, lo encerraron en la alacena durante una semana, aunque intentó decirles que no podía explicar cómo le había crecido tan deprisa el pelo.**

\- Como si Petunia no supiera la razón. -murmuro por lo bajo Severus.

 **Otra vez, tía Petunia había tratado de meterlo dentro de un repugnante jersey viejo de Dudley (marrón, con manchas anaranjadas).**

\- ¡Horrible! -exclamaron Pansy y Lavander.

 **Cuanto más intentaba pasárselo por la cabeza, más pequeña se volvía la prenda, hasta que finalmente le habría sentado como un guante a una muñeca, pero no a Harry. Tía Petunia creyó que debía de haberse encogido al lavarlo y, para su gran alivio, Harry no fue castigado.**

 **Por otra parte, había tenido un problema terrible cuando lo encontraron en el techo de la cocina del colegio.**

\- ¿Qué hacías ahí? -pregunto Tonks.

 **El grupo de Dudley lo perseguía como de costumbre cuando, tanto para sorpresa de Harry como de los demás, se encontró sentado en la chimenea.**

\- ¿Te apareciste? -preguntaron varios confundidos.

Harry se encogió de hombros, no estaba seguro de a que se referían, pero creía que no se había tratado de eso.

 **Los Dursley recibieron una carta amenazadora de la directora del colegio, diciéndoles que Harry andaba trepando por los techos del colegio. Pero lo único que trataba de hacer (como le gritó a tío Vernon a través de la puerta cerrada de la alacena) fue saltar los grandes cubos que estaban detrás de la puerta de la cocina. Harry suponía que el viento lo había levantado en medio de su salto.**

\- Harry eres pequeño, pero no creo que tanto. -le dijo su padre riendo.

Mientras tanto, los profesores lo miraban curiosos y los alumnos mayores le dirigían miradas entre admiradas y asombradas. Un hechizo de crecimiento, otro para encoger y ahora volaba, esos eran hechizos muy avanzados y solo eran un indicador de que se convertiría en un mago muy poderoso.

Dumbledore, por otra parte, lo miraba intrigado. ¿Era esto muestra de su propio poder o era parte del rastro de magia que Voldemort dejo en él?

 **Pero aquel día nada iba a salir mal.**

\- Ahora seguro que sale mal. -dijeron a la vez Ron y Hermione.

\- Nunca debes dar nada por hecho chico. -intervino Ojoloco-. ¡ALERTA PERMANENTE! -grito sobresaltando a todo el comedor-. No deben olvidarlo nunca.

\- Vale, pero el próximo recordatorio evita que nos cause un infarto. -le reprocho Tonks.

 **Incluso estaba bien pasar el día con Dudley y Piers si eso significaba no tener que estar en el colegio, en su alacena, o en el salón de la señora Figg, con su olor a repollo.**

 **Mientras conducía, tío Vernon se quejaba a tía Petunia. Le gustaba quejarse de muchas cosas. Harry, el ayuntamiento, Harry, el banco y Harry eran algunos de sus temas favoritos.**

\- Ah, y no te olvides de Harry. -dijo Fred.

\- Y de Harry. -dijo George.

 _ **\- Se les olvida Harry. -dijo James.**_

 _ **\- Y de... -comenzó a decir alguien más, pero...**_

 _ **\- ¡Ya entendimos! -gritaron a la vez Sev y Scorp.**_

 **Aquella mañana les tocó a los motoristas.**

\- ¿Qué tiene en contra de eso? -pregunto Sirius.

— **... haciendo ruido como locos esos gamberros —dijo, mientras una moto los adelantaba.**

— **Tuve un sueño sobre una moto —dijo Harry recordando de pronto—.**

\- Ay, no. -dijeron Ron y Hermione.

\- Seguro que metes la pata. -se lamentó Ron.

 **Estaba volando.**

\- Se los dije.

\- Eso, hermanito, no era difícil de adivinar. -dijo George.

 **Tío Vernon casi chocó con el coche que iba delante del suyo. Se dio la vuelta en el asiento y gritó a Harry:**

— **¡LAS MOTOS NO VUELAN!**

\- La mía sí. -dio Sirius.

 **Su rostro era como una gigantesca remolacha con bigotes.**

 **Dudley y Piers se rieron disimuladamente.**

— **Ya sé que no lo hacen —dijo Harry—. Fue sólo un sueño.**

 **Pero deseó no haber dicho nada. Si había algo que desagradaba a los Dursley aún más que las preguntas que Harry hacía, era que hablara de cualquier cosa que se comportara de forma indebida, no importa que fuera un sueño o un dibujo animado. Parecían pensar que podía llegar a tener ideas peligrosas.**

\- Ni que los fuera a convertir en sapos. -dijo Draco.

\- Eso era lo que se temían, Malfoy. -dijo Harry-. Aunque ganas no me faltan. -murmuro

 **Era un sábado muy soleado y el zoológico estaba repleto de familias. Los Dursley compraron a Dudley y a Piers unos grandes helados de chocolate en la entrada, y luego, como la sonriente señora del puesto preguntó a Harry qué quería antes de que pudieran alejarse, le compraron un polo de limón, que era más barato. Aquello tampoco estaba mal, pensó Harry, chupándolo mientras observaban a un gorila que se rascaba la cabeza y se parecía notablemente a Dudley, salvo que no era rubio.**

\- Eso no estuvo bien, Potter. -dijo Blaise.

Todos se le quedaron viendo extrañados al chico.

\- ¿Qué? -pregunto Theo-. Tiene razón.

Más miradas extrañas.

\- Si, tiene razón. -dijo Draco siguiéndoles el juego-. Pobre gorila.

Ahí se soltaron a reír los tres por las miradas de incredulidad de los otros.

 **Fue la mejor mañana que Harry había pasado en mucho tiempo. Tuvo cuidado de andar un poco alejado de los Dursley, para que Dudley y Piers, que comenzaban a aburrirse de los animales cuando se acercaba la hora de comer, no empezaran a practicar su deporte favorito, que era pegarle a él. Comieron en el restaurante del zoológico, y cuando Dudley tuvo una rabieta porque su bocadillo no era lo suficientemente grande, tío Vernon le compró otro y Harry tuvo permiso para terminar el primero.**

Más maldiciones al pobre cuadro que ya habían dejado algo olvidado.

 **Más tarde, Harry pensó que debía haber sabido que aquello era demasiado bueno para durar.**

\- Oh, perfecto. -dijo Ron.

\- Seguro que ahora sale todo mal. -agrego Hermione.

 **Después de comer fueron a ver los reptiles. Estaba oscuro y hacía frío, y había vidrieras iluminadas a lo largo de las paredes. Detrás de los vidrios, toda clase de serpientes y lagartos se arrastraban y se deslizaban por las piedras y los troncos. Dudley y Piers querían ver las gigantescas cobras venenosas y las gruesas pitones que estrujaban a los hombres. Dudley encontró rápidamente la serpiente más grande. Podía haber envuelto el coche de tío Vernon y haberlo aplastado como si fuera una lata, pero en aquel momento no parecía tener ganas. En realidad, estaba profundamente dormida.**

\- Lastima. -dijo Luna.

\- Habría sido genial que lo hiciera. -agrego Fleur.

 **Dudley permaneció con la nariz apretada contra el vidrio, contemplando el brillo de su piel.**

— **Haz que se mueva —le exigió a su padre.**

\- No digas nada. -le dijo Draco a Blaise al ver como abría la boca para hablar.

 **Tío Vernon golpeó el vidrio, pero la serpiente no se movió.**

— **Hazlo de nuevo —ordenó Dudley.**

 **Tío Vernon golpeó con los nudillos, pero el animal siguió dormitando.**

\- ¡Dejen en paz al pobre animal! -dijeron Theo y Luna.

— **Esto es aburrido —se quejó Dudley. Se alejó arrastrando los pies.**

 **Harry se movió frente al vidrio y miró intensamente a la serpiente. Si él hubiera estado allí dentro, sin duda se habría muerto de aburrimiento, sin ninguna compañía, salvo la de gente estúpida golpeando el vidrio y molestando todo el día. Era peor que tener por dormitorio una alacena donde la única visitante era tía Petunia, llamando a la puerta para despertarlo: al menos, él podía recorrer el resto de la casa.**

 **De pronto, la serpiente abrió sus ojillos, pequeños y brillantes como cuentas. Lenta, muy lentamente, levantó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al nivel de los de Harry.**

 **Guiñó un ojo.**

\- Oh, no. -dijo Fred

\- Ya lo perdimos. -dramatizó George-. Al fin se ha vuelto loco.

\- ¿Qué no lo estaba ya? -pregunto Draco.

Harry iba a contestarle algo horrible, pero se dio cuenta que el chico solo les seguía el juego a los gemelos, no lo hacía con mala intención.

 **Harry la miró fijamente. Luego echó rápidamente un vistazo a su alrededor, para ver si alguien lo observaba. Nadie le prestaba atención. Miró de nuevo a la serpiente y también le guiñó un ojo.**

\- Si, ya lo perdimos. -dijeron Blaise y Ron al mismo tiempo.

 **La serpiente torció la cabeza hacia tío Vernon y Dudley, y luego levantó los ojos hacia el techo. Dirigió a Harry una mirada que decía claramente:**

— **Me pasa esto constantemente.**

— **Lo sé —murmuró Harry a través del vidrio, aunque no estaba seguro de que la serpiente pudiera oírlo—. Debe de ser realmente molesto.**

\- ¡Estás hablando con una serpiente! -exclamaron sorprendidos todos los Slytherin, hacía años que nadie tenía esa habilidad.

 **La serpiente asintió vigorosamente.**

— **A propósito, ¿de dónde vienes? —preguntó Harry**

 **La serpiente levantó la cola hacia el pequeño cartel que había cerca del vidrio. Harry miró con curiosidad.**

 **«Boa Constrictor, Brasil.»**

— **¿Era bonito aquello?**

 **La boa constrictor volvió a señalar con la cola y Harry leyó: «Este espécimen fue criado en el zoológico».**

— **Oh, ya veo. ¿Entonces nunca has estado en Brasil?**

\- ¡Eso es increíble, Potter! -exclamó Pansy.

\- ¿Por qué?, seguro que muchos pueden hacer eso. -dijo Harry confundido de porque todos lucían tan sorprendidos.

\- ¡Claro que no! -negó la chica.

\- No es un don muy común. -explicó Theo-. Solo se transmite por vía sanguínea y los únicos que se sabe que pueden hablarlo son los descendientes de Salazar Slytherin.

\- Por eso nuestro símbolo es la serpiente. -aclaró Draco.

\- Pero es imposible porque en mi familia jamás hubo hablantes de parsel. -comento James.

\- Profesor Dumbledore, ¿cree que sea posible que Harry tenga esa habilidad? -pregunto Lily.

\- Muy posible diría yo, aunque no estoy seguro de porque posee tan particular don. -respondió el director.

\- Pero esa es una habilidad de magia oscura. -comento alguien.

 _ **\- ¡Claro que no! -exclamo indignado Sev-. Eso es como decir que todos en Hufflepuff son unos inútiles o en Slytherin son todos malos.**_

 _ **\- Son prejuicios y ya os habíamos dicho que no se dejaran llevar por ellos. -dijo Rose.**_

\- Yo creo que es increíble que puedas hacer eso Harry. -dijo Fleur.

\- ¿Te importaría mostrarme luego? -pregunto Luna emocionada.

Harry estuvo a punto de negarse porque comenzaba a sentirse incomodo, pero esa niña lucía tan emocionada e inocente que no pudo negar su petición.

-Claro, a ti y a quien quiera ver.

 **Mientras la serpiente negaba con la cabeza, un grito ensordecedor detrás de Harry los hizo saltar.**

— **¡DUDLEY! ¡SEÑOR DURSLEY! ¡VENGAN A VER A LA SERPIENTE! ¡NO VAN A CREER LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO!**

\- Chismoso. -exclamaron varios.

\- Al menos no dijo que estabas hablando con ella. -dijo Neville.

 **Dudley se acercó contoneándose, lo más rápido que pudo.**

\- ¿Cómo cuanto tardo?, ¿tres horas? -dijo Fred.

\- No, seguro que llego rodando. -dijo George.

\- En ese caso no tardo ni un segundo. -agrego Percy que comenzó a reír al ver las caras de sus hermanos menores.

Él no solía bromear, pero cuando estaba con sus hermanos mayores se relajaba un poco más y era capaz de hacer esa clase de cosas.

— **Quita de en medio —dijo, golpeando a Harry en las costillas. Cogido por sorpresa, Harry cayó al suelo de cemento. Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido que nadie supo cómo había pasado: Piers y Dudley estaban inclinados cerca del vidrio, y al instante siguiente saltaron hacia atrás aullando de terror.**

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? -preguntaron varios.

 **Harry se incorporó y se quedó boquiabierto: el vidrio que cerraba el cubículo de la boa constrictor había desaparecido. La descomunal serpiente se había desenrollado rápidamente y en aquel momento se arrastraba por el suelo. Las personas que estaban en la casa de los reptiles gritaban y corrían hacia las salidas.**

 **Mientras la serpiente se deslizaba ante él, Harry habría podido jurar que una voz baja y sibilante decía:**

— **Brasil, allá voy... Gracias, amigo.**

 **El encargado de los reptiles se encontraba totalmente conmocionado.**

— **Pero... ¿y el vidrio? —repetía—. ¿Adónde ha ido el vidrio?**

 **El director del zoológico en persona preparó una taza de té fuerte y dulce para tía Petunia, mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez. Piers y Dudley no dejaban de quejarse. Por lo que Harry había visto, la serpiente no había hecho más que darles un golpe juguetón en los pies, pero cuando volvieron al asiento trasero del coche de tío Vernon, Dudley les contó que casi lo había mordido en la pierna, mientras Piers juraba que había intentado estrangularlo.**

\- Dramáticos.

 **Pero lo peor, para Harry al menos, fue cuando Piers se calmó y pudo decir:**

— **Harry le estaba hablando. ¿Verdad, Harry?**

\- Ay, para que hable. -se lamentó Neville.

 **Tío Vernon esperó hasta que Piers se hubo marchado, antes de enfrentarse con Harry. Estaba tan enfadado que casi no podía hablar.**

— **Ve... alacena... quédate... no hay comida —pudo decir, antes de desplomarse en una silla. Tía Petunia tuvo que servirle una copa de brandy.**

\- ¿Cómo que no hay comida? -pregunto alarmada Molly.

\- Voy a matarla, voy a matarla. -murmuraba furiosa Lily mientras atacaba sin piedad el pobre cuadro.

 **Mucho más tarde, Harry estaba acostado en su alacena oscura, deseando tener un reloj. No sabía qué hora era y no podía estar seguro de que los Dursley estuvieran dormidos. Hasta que lo estuvieran, no podía arriesgarse a ir a la cocina a buscar algo de comer.**

\- Muy bien chico. -alabo Ojoloco-. Hay que saber actuar frente estas situaciones.

Muy bien sabía él que ese conocimiento no lo había obtenido de la nada, pero no le hacía daño cultivarlo, podría servirle en un futuro para ser un buen auror o al menos para su supervivencia.

 **Había vivido con los Dursley casi diez años, diez años desgraciados, hasta donde podía acordarse, desde que era un niño pequeño y sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche. No podía recordar haber estado en el coche cuando sus padres murieron. Algunas veces, cuando forzaba su memoria durante las largas horas en su alacena, tenía una extraña visión, un relámpago cegador de luz verde y un dolor como el de una quemadura en su frente.**

Todos miraron preocupados al niño frente a ellos, ¿cómo era posible que recordara eso?, no debía tener aquellos recuerdos que solo lo harían sufrir la ausencia de sus padres.

James y Lily bajaron la cabeza, culpables, si tan solo no hubieran sido tan descuidados su hijo no habría tenido que pasar por todo aquello, habría crecido feliz y a salvo, pero, sobre todo, con ellos.

\- No fue culpa vuestra. -les murmuraron sus respectivos mejores amigos mientras los abrazaban.

 **Aquello debía de ser el choque, suponía, aunque no podía imaginar de dónde procedía la luz verde. Y no podía recordar nada de sus padres. Sus tíos nunca hablaban de ellos y, por supuesto, tenía prohibido hacer preguntas. Tampoco había fotos de ellos en la casa.**

 **Cuando era más pequeño, Harry soñaba una y otra vez que algún pariente desconocido iba a buscarlo para llevárselo, pero eso nunca sucedió: los Dursley eran su única familia.**

Los que habían estado en la reunión de aquella mañana fulminaron con la mirada a Dumbledore, si tan solo él les hubiera dicho la verdad o hubiera estado más al pendiente de Harry no habría tenido que pasar por todo eso solo.

 **Pero a veces pensaba (tal vez era más bien que lo deseaba) que había personas desconocidas que se comportaban como si lo conocieran. Eran desconocidos muy extraños. Un hombrecito con un sombrero violeta lo había saludado, cuando estaba de compras con tía Petunia y Dudley. Después de preguntarle con ira si conocía al hombre, tía Petunia se los había llevado de la tienda, sin comprar nada. Una mujer anciana con aspecto estrafalario, toda vestida de verde, también lo había saludado alegremente en un autobús. Un hombre calvo, con un abrigo largo, color púrpura, le había estrechado la mano en la calle y se había alejado sin decir una palabra. Lo más raro de toda aquella gente era la forma en que parecían desaparecer en el momento en que Harry trataba de acercarse.**

\- Ahora entiendo porque te volviste loco. -dijo George.

 **En el colegio, Harry no tenía amigos.**

\- Fuimos tus primeros amigos. -pregunto Hermione.

Harry solo alcanzo a asentir ya que sus tres amigos lo habían abrazado dejándolo anonadado. Ninguno de esos tres lo diría, pero la verdad es que antes de Hogwarts no habían tenido amigos y de no ser por Harry seguirían sin tenerlos.

 **Todos sabían que el grupo de Dudley odiaba a aquel extraño Harry Potter, con su ropa vieja y holgada y sus gafas rotas, y a nadie le gustaba estar en contra de la banda de Dudley.**

\- Termino el capítulo. -anuncio Alice-. ¿Quién lee ahora?

\- Yo lo hago. -se ofreció Fleur.

Alice le paso el libro y la chica se acomodó para leer.

 **\- Las cartas de nadie.**

 **Eso es todo amigos, nos leemos la próxima semana. Adiós.**

 **ATTE: Andrea**

* * *

 **Creo que este fue publicado una semana después, quien sabe, fue hace un año no recuerdo.**

 **Corrección del 14/07/18**


	4. Las cartas de nadie 1

**Hola iba a subir ayer pero aún no terminaba y de hecho esto solo es como la cuarta parte del capítulo, pero lo dividí para mayor comodidad debido al contenido de este capítulo. Además de que hice un maratón de Gravity Falls el fin de semana (nunca había visto la serie por culpa de la escuela que me tenía ocupada y pues no tenía tiempo), el punto es que no me quitaba de la cabeza esa serie y apenas hoy medio me pude concentrar.**

 **Ya saben el texto en negritas pertenece a J. K Rowling y el texto en negritas y cursiva son intervenciones de la tercera generación. (Y gracias a James en este capítulo tienen una mayor participación)**

 **Disfruten.**

* * *

 **Las cartas de nadie.**

Fleur tomó el libro que se le ofrecía y se acomodó para leer.

\- **Las cartas de nadie.**

 **La fuga de la boa constrictor le acarreó a Harry el castigo más largo de su vida.**

\- ¿Cuánto fue eso? -preguntó Frank.

\- No sé... no lo recuerdo. -respondió vacilante Harry pues no quería ver sus reacciones cuando se enteraran de la verdad.

\- Harry. -le dijo en tono de alerta su padre.

El chico solo soltó un suspiro, resignado a decirles la verdad. Empezaba a entender la molestia que sus compañeros mostraban en ocasiones con sus padres.

\- Un mes. -murmuro bajito deseando no haber sido escuchado.

Como respuesta a eso la gran mayoría de los presentes comenzó a lanzar, de nuevo, un millar de maldiciones al pobre cuadro de los Dursley que apenas si tenía tiempo de reemplazarse antes de ser destruido de nuevo.

 **Cuando le dieron permiso para salir de su alacena ya habían comenzado las vacaciones de verano y Dudley había roto su nueva filmadora, conseguido que su avión con control remoto se estrellara y, en la primera salida que hizo con su bicicleta de carreras, había atropellado a la anciana señora Figg cuando cruzaba Privet Drive con sus muletas.**

\- Sigo sin entender como pudo aguantarlo la bicicleta. -comentó Pansy.

\- Ese es uno de los grandes misterios que nuestro amigo el erudito tendrá que investigar. -le dijo Blaise mientras señalaba a Theo.

\- Ni siquiera Theo podría darle respuesta. -dijo Draco.

\- Definitivamente no, creo que ni Granger podría. -concordó Theo.

 **Harry se alegraba de que el colegio hubiera terminado, pero no había forma de escapar de la banda de Dudley, que visitaba la casa cada día. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm y Gordon eran todos grandes y estúpidos, pero como Dudley era el más grande y el más estúpido de todos, era el jefe.**

\- Por si hacía falta que nos dieran más pruebas de que son estúpidos. -dijo Ron.

\- Si siguiéramos su lógica el líder de Slytherin no sería Malfoy. -dijo Fred.

\- Más bien sería Goyle. -dijo George.

\- ¡Nah, no lo creo! -dijo Pansy.

\- Más bien sería Blaise. -dijo Daphne.

\- Eso si es más lógico. -dijo Draco.

Todos se rieron de esto mientras el nombrado trataba de desquitarse del rubio.

\- ¿Y por qué te desquitas conmigo si ellas empezaron?

\- Porque a nosotras nos quiere y a ti no. -respondieron ambas, pero solo lograron que el otro chico las hiciera partícipes de su venganza.

El resto de la casa Slytherin los miraba divertidos, ellos jamás deberían de comportarse de esa manera fuera de su sala común pero la lectura los estaba relajando un poco y por esa ocasión no regañarían a los pequeños por comportarse inapropiadamente.

 **Los demás se sentían muy felices de practicar el deporte favorito de Dudley: cazar a Harry.**

Gruñidos y hechizos al cuadro.

 **Por esa razón, Harry pasaba tanto tiempo como le resultara posible fuera de la casa, dando vueltas por ahí y pensando en el fin de las vacaciones, cuando podría existir un pequeño rayo de esperanza: en septiembre estudiaría secundaria y, por primera vez en su vida, no iría a la misma clase que su primo. Dudley tenía una plaza en el antiguo colegio de tío Vernon, Smelting. Piers Polkiss también iría allí. Harry en cambio, iría a la escuela secundaria Stonewall, de la zona.**

\- ¡Claro que no! Tú vendrás a Hogwarts. -le dijo Ron.

\- ¡Por supuesto!... pero en ese momento no lo sabía. -respondió Harry.

\- De cualquier modo, vendrás y punto.

Harry se decidió a guardar silencio. De que le servía tener esa absurda discusión con su mejor amigo si de cualquier forma no le escucharía.

 **Dudley encontraba eso muy divertido.**

— **Allí, en Stonewall, meten las cabezas de la gente en el inodoro el primer día —dijo a Harry—. ¿Quieres venir arriba y ensayar?**

— **No, gracias —respondió Harry—. Los pobres inodoros nunca han tenido que soportar nada tan horrible como tu cabeza y pueden marearse. —Luego salió corriendo antes de que Dudley pudiera entender lo que le había dicho.**

\- No tenías por qué correr, dudo que lo haya entendido. -dijo Katie.

 **Un día del mes de julio, tía Petunia llevó a Dudley a Londres para comprarle su uniforme de Smelting, dejando a Harry en casa de la señora Figg. Aquello no resultó tan terrible como de costumbre. La señora Figg se había fracturado la pierna al tropezar con un gato y ya no parecía tan encariñada con ellos como antes. Dejó que Harry viera la televisión y le dio un pedazo de pastel de chocolate que, por el sabor, parecía que había estado guardado desde hacía años.**

\- ¿Por qué lo comiste entonces? -preguntó Ron.

\- Casi no podía comer chocolate. -dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros despreocupado-. Así que prefería eso a no comerlo.

Ron puso una cara apenada mientras Hermione lo miraba con reproche por haber hablado, como siempre, sin pensar. En cambio, Harry lo miraba como diciéndole que no le tomara importancia a eso porque ya no la tenía. Para aligerar un poco el ambiente entre esos tres Remus les paso una barra de chocolate que traía consigo para que se la dividieran entre los cuatro.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste chocolate? -preguntó James.

\- Es Lunático, raro sería que no trajera chocolate. -dijo Sirius-. En serio amigo, me preocupa un poco tu obsesión con el chocolate.

\- Por ese comentario no te toca chocolate. -le respondió Remus dándole a Severus el pedazo que le correspondía a Sirius.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, quiero chocolate! -le dijo con ojos de cachorrito.

 _ **\- Tranquilo t... Señor Black. -dijo otro chico del futuro cuyo nombre desconocían-. Scorp, Sev, me hacen el favor.**_

 _ **\- Vale, pero nos debes una Ted. -respondió Sev.**_

 _ **\- De hecho, nos debe varias. -agrego Scorp.**_

Todos se miraban entre ellos confundidos por la conversación de los chicos, sin embargo, sus expresiones confundidas cambiaron a unas de alegría al aparecer varias mesas con pasteles, chocolates, chocolate caliente y un montón de dulces y postres más.

 _ **\- Pensé que les vendría bien un refrigerio. -dijo Ted mientras todos se abalanzaban a las mesas para obtener un poco de eso.**_

\- ¡Gracias! -gritaron varios mientras volvían a sus lugares.

 **Aquella tarde, Dudley desfiló por el salón, ante la familia, con su uniforme nuevo. Los muchachos de Smelting llevaban frac rojo oscuro, pantalones de color naranja y sombrero de paja, rígido y plano. También llevaban bastones con nudos, que utilizaban para pelearse cuando los profesores no los veían. Debían de pensar que aquél era un buen entrenamiento para la vida futura.**

 **Mientras miraba a Dudley con sus nuevos pantalones, tío Vernon dijo con voz ronca que aquél era el momento de mayor orgullo de su vida. Tía Petunia estalló en lágrimas y dijo que no podía creer que aquél fuera su pequeño Dudley, tan apuesto y crecido. Harry no se atrevía a hablar. Creyó que se le iban a romper las costillas del esfuerzo que hacía por no reírse.**

Todos comenzaron a reír con esto, era una suerte que en ese momento la gran mayoría del comedor no estuviera comiendo o bebiendo algo. Sin embargo, con los pocos que sí lo estaban haciendo se provocaron algunos percances (limpiados rápidamente), intentos de asesinato (principalmente de Slytherin a Gryffindor y Hufflepuff) y unas cuantas casi muertes por asfixia.

 **A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry fue a tomar el desayuno, un olor horrible inundaba toda la cocina.**

\- En pocas palabras, si tú no cocinas mueren por envenenamiento en esa casa. -dijo Sirius.

\- No era eso. -dijo Harry que tras pensárselo un poco agregó-. Aunque en parte tienes razón, si no cocinamos tía Petunia o yo, ellos podrían morir.

 **Parecía proceder de un gran cubo de metal que estaba en el fregadero. Se acercó a mirar. El cubo estaba lleno de lo que parecían trapos sucios flotando en agua gris.**

— **¿Qué es eso? —preguntó a tía Petunia. La mujer frunció los labios, como hacía siempre que Harry se atrevía a preguntar algo.**

— **Tu nuevo uniforme del colegio —dijo.**

 **Harry volvió a mirar en el recipiente.**

— **Oh —comentó—. No sabía que tenía que estar mojado.**

\- Tienes el ingenio suficiente para convertirte en Merodeador. -le dijo James con una mirada de orgullo.

Los gemelos se miraron entre ellos por eso, ¿Merodeador? y eso apodos que usaban desde anoche, ¿podría ser que fueran los creadores de su mapa? Tendría que investigar un poco más.

\- Digno hijo de tu padre, Harry. -dijo Sirius.

\- Te equivocas Black, eso lo saco de Lily porque dudo que Potter tenga la inteligencia suficiente para dar esa clase de respuestas. -dijo Severus.

-Serás...

\- De hecho, concuerdo con él. -interrumpió Remus a Sirius.

\- Bueno, da igual de quien lo saco. Lo importante es que mi hijo tiene un gran ingenio. -intervino James al ver que eso estaba a punto de convertirse en una pelea como las que antaño tenían.

Nadie dijo nada a eso pues lo que conocían la historia de esos cuatro estaban en shock al ver la manera tan madura en que James estaba reaccionando a la situación. Si hace años les hubieran preguntado qué pasaría si los juntaran habrían dicho que ocurriría una especie de Raromagedón.

— **No seas estúpido —dijo con ira tía Petunia—. Estoy tiñendo de gris algunas cosas viejas de Dudley. Cuando termine, quedará igual que los de los demás.**

\- Después de tantos años sigue sin reconocer el ingenio Evans. -dijo Severus.

\- Lo peor es que también es una Evans. -dijo Alice.

\- Saben, aun me pregunto exactamente cuánto ADN compartimos. -dijo Lily.

 _ **\- Yo que usted me preocupaba por cuanto de ese ADN paso a su hijo y a sus nietos. -dijo Scorp.**_

 _ **\- Sobre todo me preocuparía por James. -dijo Sev.**_

 _ **\- ¡Oye! -reclamo James-. Tampoco es como si tú…**_

 _ **-¡Albus!-gritaron Rose y Scorpius, interrumpiendo la queja de James.**_

 _ **\- ¡Ay, ya da igual! Seguro que algunos ya se habían dado cuenta. -dijo Lu.**_

 _ **\- Además de que aún no decimos exactamente de quienes somos hijos. -dijo otro chico.**_

\- ¿Exactamente cuántos de su generación están escuchando esto? -pregunto Lily.

 _ **\- Todos. -respondió Sev-. Gracias al bocón de mi hermano que no puede guardar un secreto.**_

 _ **\- ¡Albus! -volvieron a gritar Scorp y Rose.**_

 _ **\- ¡Da igual!, porque no nos presentamos de una maldita vez. Total, se lo íbamos a contar en algún momento. -se defendió el chico.**_

 _ **\- Pero no todo de golpe. -rebatió Rose.**_

\- Ya díganlo, con todo lo que nos han dicho dudo que algo nos sorprenda ahora. -dijo Fred.

 _ **"Si supieran" pensaron todos los del futuro.**_

 _ **\- Vale, diremos nuestro nombre y apellido, pero no diremos exactamente quienes son nuestros padres, no queremos más intentos de asesinato. -accedió Scorp-. Yo soy Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Si alguno se ríe se enterará de porque tengo el puesto de mi padre en la jerarquía de Slytherin.**_

Draco miró sorprendido a sus amigos, si su hijo se refería al puesto que creía que se refería eso era simplemente... ¡increíble! Tenía mucho respeto por ser un Malfoy, pero eso significaba que iba a llegar a hacerse un lugar en su casa solo por ser él.

 _ **\- Yo soy Albus Severus Potter. Por cierto, soy el segundo de los Potter y lo siento papá, pero de mi parte no tendrás nietos.**_

James y Severus se miraron horrorizados, aun cuando estuvieran en una especie de tregua eso era... inadmisible. Nunca, jamás de los jamases ese nombre debería de ir con ese apellido. Era simplemente... simplemente no debía ser.

Mientras esos dos se encontraban en shock, Remus y Sirius trataban de pensar que le harían o le habrían hecho al chico que trataba de arrebatarles a su sobrino nieto.

 _ **\- Yo soy Rose Weasley. Por cierto, papá deja de hacer el idiota con mamá o no te perdonaré si mi hermano y yo no nacemos.**_

Varios Weasley comenzaban a hacerse una idea de quiénes eran los padres de la chica, porque vamos, no era demasiado difícil adivinar quien era el más idiota y complicado de ellos cuando se trataba de chicas.

 _ **\- Damas y caballeros, les presento al genial y maravilloso James Sirius Potter. -dijo un chico con gran dramatismo-. Por cierto, soy el mayor de los Potter.**_

Los dos adultos que compartían nombre con el chico comenzaban a pensar que sería muy interesante conocerlo para planear alguna broma juntos.

 _ **\- Lily Luna Potter, llámenme Lu. Soy la menor de los Potter.**_

Lily miró con dulzura a su hijo agradeciendo el haber nombrado a su nieta como ella, en cambio, Luna lo miraba intrigada preguntándose si el segundo nombre de la chica era por ella.

 _ **\- Hugo Weasley, soy el hermano menor de Rose.**_

Hermione pensó que ese nombre era muy bonito, siempre le había gustado e incluso alguna vez pensó en llamar... comenzó a sonrojarse por la idea mientras miraba de reojo al chico junto a ella, no, seguramente se equivocaba porque eso... mejor dejaba de pensar en eso.

 **\- Victorie Weasley, soy una de las mayores de los nuevos Weasley y la mayor entre mis hermanos. -dijo una chica-. Por cierto, mi madre no es inglesa.**

Fleur volteo a ver a los pelirrojos mientras estos se miraban entre sí preguntándose quién de ellos se habría casado con la chica porque era obvio que era la madre de Victoria ya que era la única extranjera ahí, de lo contrario, no la habrían traído a Hogwarts.

 _ **\- Dominique Weasley, soy la hermana menor de Vicky.**_

En ese momento Fleur y Bill cruzaron miradas por accidente y rápidamente voltearon a ver a otra parte. Fleur se encontraba algo nerviosa por eso, su abuela ya le había dicho que su parte veela se haría más fuerte ahora que ya casi cumplía los 15 años y ella no podía dejar de preguntarse si lo que recién pasó fue a causa de ello.

 _ **\- Louis Weasley, soy el hermano menor de Vicky y Domy.**_

Bill observó de reojo a la chica francesa, desde que aparecieron anoche le estaba llamando un poco la atención a pesar de ser mucho más joven que él. Primero fue por su notable belleza, la chica era hermosa a pesar de que aún no se desarrollaba al completo; luego le gusto por la manera tan dulce con la que trataba a esa niña tan rara, casi como si fueran hermanas; por último, porque se daba cuenta de que no solo era bonita sino dulce, amable, divertida e inteligente. Puede que al final ellos fueran los padres de esos chicos, la idea no le molestaba, pero era mejor que la apartara de su mente por ahora si no quería que lo trataran de pedófilo.

 _ **\- Angela Fablet, solo estoy aquí de chismosa por mis vacaciones porque mis padres no están ahí. -**_ _dijo una chica con acento francés._

\- ¿Eres hija de Gabrielle? -preguntó Fleur.

 _ **\- Sí, soy tu sobrina mayor y tu favorita.**_

 _ **\- Claro que no hermana. -se escuchó decir a un chico-. Solo eres mayor por cinco minutos y el favorito soy yo. Por cierto, me llamo Dimitri Fablet y Ang es mi melliza.**_

 _ **\- ¡No me llames Ang! -grito la chica.**_

 _ **\- En lo que esos dos se tratan de matar, de nuevo, me presento soy Fred Weasley.**_

El Fred del presente miro confundido a su gemelo, estaba seguro de que él era el único que llamaría a su hijo como él, la pregunta era porqué.

 **-** _ **Yo soy Roxanne Weasley y soy la hermana menor de Fred.**_

 _ **\- Bueno, sigo yo. Mucho gusto soy Molly Weasley. -dijo una chica con mucha formalidad, no tenías que ser un genio para saber que se trataba de la hija de Percy.**_

\- Me pregunto quién fue la loca que se atrevió a casarse con él. -murmuró Fred.

\- ¿Quién sabe?, pero seguramente tiene menos problemas en la cabeza que la loca que se casó contigo. -le respondió Percy.

 _ **\- Como sea, dejando a un lado la locura de mi madre, soy Lucy Weasley y soy la hermana menor de Molly. -**_ _dijo otra chica con algo de fastidio en la voz._

Los Weasley se miraron entre ellos preguntándose como una podría ser tan diferente de la otra, aunque tampoco era tanto misterio solo había que ver a los miembros de su familia.

 _ **\- Soy Lorcan Scamander y el mayor de los gemelos Scamander por dos minutos.**_

 _ **\- Y yo soy Lysander Scamander.**_

 **Varias chicas se emocionaron por eso preguntándose quien de ellas se casaría con el nieto del famoso (y rico) Newt Scamander.**

 _ **\- ¡Cálmense!, la única que se casara con papá es mi madre porque también es la única capaz de ayudarlo en su investigación de criaturas que en su época solo se consideran mito. -**_ _dijo con molestia Lorcan, que esas locas no pensaran ni por un segundo que le quitarían su padre a su madre._

Varias chicas se desilusionaron ya que a ninguna le interesaba eso, en cambio, una pequeña rubia se encontraba sorprendida de que hubiera alguien más que, tal vez, creyera en lo mismo que ella y su padre.

 _ **\- Hola, yo soy Frank Longbottom. Soy el mayor de los Longbottom.**_

 _ **\- Yo soy Alice Longbottom y soy la de en medio.**_

 _ **\- Y yo soy el menor, Albert Longbottom.**_

 _ **\- ¡Valla Nev!, no perdiste el tiempo. -**_ _dijo Ron riendo mientras su compañero se ponía tan rojo como el pelo de los Weasley._

 _ **\- Bueno, yo soy Ted Lupin, el primer miembro de la Tercera generación y el último en presentarse. -dijo un chico que reconocieron como el que les había dado chocolate.**_

Muchos suspiraron de alivio por eso, ya eran demasiados nombres y voces que memorizar, lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera tenían una manera de diferenciarlos.

\- ¿¡Lunático tuviste un hijo!? -exclamó, sorprendido, James.

Ellos habían temido que eso no llegara a pasar porque su amigo tendía a apartar a todo mundo por temor a ser rechazado a causa de su situación.

\- Y yo soy el padrino, ¿verdad Lunático? -pregunto/amenazó Sirius.

 _ **\- En realidad soy ahijado de Harry. -dijo Ted.**_

\- ¡¿Qué?!, ¿por qué? -preguntó Sirius.

 _ **\- Es una… larga historia. Saldrá en los libros supongo. -respondió algo decaído el muchacho.**_

Algunos se miraron entre ellos temiendo lo que esto significaba.

\- Por qué no seguimos leyendo. -sugirió Fleur y continuó con la lectura para romper el tenso silencio que se había formado.

* * *

 **Vale hay mucho que aclarar en este capítulo.**

 **Primero que nada, no había hecho las presentaciones porque no se me ocurría en que momento hacerlo y de por sí ya tenían demasiado que asimilar, de hecho, aun no estaba planeado que esto sucediera, pero conforme escribía me fue saliendo esto y pues... ya están todos los miembros de la tercera generación.**

 **Metí a los hijos de Gabrielle porque... ok, ni yo sé por qué, pero tal vez y la traiga más adelante.**

 **Por si se lo preguntaban, si, metí algo de scorbus porque es uno de mis OTP´S de este universo. Espero no les moleste.**

 **Seguro que varios ya están pensando que hubiera sido más fácil traer a los de la tercera generación ahora en lugar de que sigan en su época, lo hice así por comodidad mía y desarrollo de una trama futura en la historia.**

 **El capítulo pasado me llego un review de RandallMontero en donde me sugería posibles parejas para Harry, si les soy sincera aún no había pensado en eso. Si lo iba a incluir como por el tercer o segundo libro más o menos pero no tengo ni idea de con quien lo emparejare porque tomemos en cuenta de que apenas tendrá doce así que no podrá ser algo muy maduro. Solo había pensado en un par de parejas que ya comenzare a meter de a poco en esta parte de la historia, pero de los demás ni idea.**

 **Si tienen alguna sugerencia de parejas tanto en Hogwarts como en la tercera generación díganmelo y yo veré si la meto o no en la historia.**

 **Creo que eso era todo, así que recuerden:**

 **"La realidad es una ilusión, el Universo un holograma. Compren oro. Adiós."**

 **Atte.: Andrea.**

 **P.D. Si, sigo obsesionada con Gravity Falls, pero será su única mención aquí. (bueno tal vez, no lo sé)**

* * *

 **Dios, me había olvidado de lo que ponía esta nota.**

 **Creo que muchas cosas si pueden cambiar en un año.**

 **En fin, este capitulo fue publicado originalmente el 21/06/18.**

 **Mou Hitori no Boku: Hasta que recuerdas algo.**

 **Yo: (sacando la lengua) Cállese.**

 **Corrección del 14/07/18**


	5. Las cartas de nadie 2

**¡Hola, gente del multiverso que me lee!**

 **(Ahora estoy obsesionada con los multiversos)**

 **Mou Hitori no Boku: ¡¿En serio?! Ni lo había notado.**

 **Yo: Cállese, ¿quieres presentar tú?**

 **Mou Hitori no Boku: Lo haría mejor y menos largo. Como sea, en lugar de perder tiempo, ya lean y los dejamos tranquilos.**

 **Disfruten.**

* * *

 **Las cartas de nadie 2.**

\- Por qué no seguimos leyendo. -sugirió Fleur y continuó con la lectura para romper con el tenso silencio que se había formado.

 **Harry tenía serias dudas de que fuera así, pero pensó que era mejor no discutir. Se sentó a la mesa y trató de no imaginarse el aspecto que tendría en su primer día de la escuela secundaria Stonewall. Seguramente parecería que llevaba puestos pedazos de piel de un elefante viejo.**

 **Dudley y tío Vernon entraron, los dos frunciendo la nariz a causa del olor del nuevo uniforme de Harry. Tío Vernon abrió, como siempre, su periódico y Dudley golpeó la mesa con su bastón del colegio, que llevaba a todas partes.**

 **Todos oyeron el ruido en el buzón y las cartas que caían sobre el felpudo.**

— **Trae la correspondencia, Dudley —dijo tío Vernon, detrás de su periódico.**

\- ¿Escuche bien?, ¿mando al cerdo a hacer algo? -preguntaron los gemelos.

— **Que vaya Harry**

\- No te haría mal hacer ejercicio por una vez, ¿sabes? -comento Sirius.

— **Trae las cartas, Harry.**

\- ¿Por qué no me extraña? -dijo Hermione.

— **Que lo haga Dudley.**

 _ **\- Eso, papá. No te dejes. -grito Lily.**_

— **Pégale con tu bastón, Dudley.**

A esto, los presentes en el comedor solo gruñeron y se dedicaron a lanzarle un sin fin de maldiciones al cuadro de los Dursley.

 **Harry esquivó el golpe y fue a buscar la correspondencia. Había tres cartas en el felpudo: una postal de Marge, la hermana de tío Vernon, que estaba de vacaciones en la isla de Wight; un sobre color marrón, que parecía una factura, y una carta para Harry.**

Se hizo un silencio absoluto en el comedor al oír la mención de la carta de Harry. Todos los presentes sabían de qué carta se trataba e incluso se la sabían de memoria, pero no por eso dejaba de ser especial el momento en que un joven mago recibía su carta de aceptación a Hogwarts.

 **Harry la recogió y la miró fijamente, con el corazón vibrando como una gigantesca banda elástica. Nadie, nunca, en toda su vida, le había escrito a él. ¿Quién podía ser? No tenía amigos ni otros parientes. Ni siquiera era socio de la biblioteca, así que nunca había recibido notas que le reclamaran la devolución de libros. Sin embargo, allí estaba, una carta dirigida a él de una manera tan clara que no había equivocación posible.**

 **Señor H. Potter**

 **Alacena Debajo de la Escalera**

 **Privet Drive, 4**

 **Little Whinging**

 **Surrey**

 **El sobre era grueso y pesado, hecho de pergamino amarillento, y la dirección estaba escrita con tinta verde esmeralda. No tenía sello.**

 **Con las manos temblorosas, Harry le dio la vuelta al sobre y vio un sello de lacre púrpura con un escudo de armas: un león,**

Con la mención del león representativo de la casa Gryffindor, una proyección de un enorme león escarlata apareció flotando en medio del Gran Comedor al tiempo que se escuchaba el enorme estruendo causado por los miembros de dicha casa, tanto los presentes como los pasados y futuros, que comenzaron a gritar y a rugir en representación de su segunda familia.

 **un águila,**

En ese momento apareció un enorme y brillante águila azul que, junto al león de Gryffindor, comenzó a volar alrededor del comedor mientras los miembros de la casa de la sabiduría, no queriendo quedarse por detrás de los leones, hicieron lo mismo que ellos y comenzaron un gran escándalo que duro varios minutos.

 **un tejón**

Lo mismo que había ocurrido con las dos casas anteriores ocurrió con la de los tejones que al ver aparecer al animal que los representaba como familia armaron un gran escándalo entre los gritos y vítores de orgullo.

 **y una serpiente**

Al ser mencionada la casa de la astucia, una enorme y brillante esfera verde esmeralda apareció en el centro del techo del Gran Comedor y mientras los miembros de la casa Slytherin, para no quedarse por detrás de las otras casas, vitoreaban y ovacionaban tanto como el resto del colegio para demostrar el orgullo que sentían por su segundo hogar esta fue desenroscándose lentamente mostrando una orgullosa y altanera serpiente que acompaño a los otros animales en su recorrido por la estancia.

 **que rodeaban una gran letra H.**

Y con estas palabras, los cuatro animales se encontraron en el centro de la estancia y, entre brillantes explosiones de los colores representativos de cada casa, formaron el escudo de Hogwarts aumentando así el estruendo pues tanto alumnos como profesores, presentes, pasados y futuros, querían demostrar el gran orgullo que sentían al pertenecer al mejor colegio de magia y hechicería en el mundo.

Los gritos y vítores duraron varios minutos pues todos querían demostrar el orgullo e inmenso amor que sentían hacía el lugar que había representado su segundo o, para algunos, primer hogar.

Con el escándalo sonando por minutos, el escudo se dividió nuevamente en los cuatro animales iniciales para que estos dieran un recorrido final por el comedor antes de desaparecer entre explosiones de colores y los rastros de los vítores de todos.

Y cuando el ruido ceso, prosiguieron con la lectura todos con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

— **¡Date prisa, chico! —exclamó tío Vernon desde la cocina—. ¿Qué estás haciendo, comprobando si hay cartas-bomba? —Se rio de su propio chiste.**

Los gemelos y los Merodeadores pusieron caras de asco ante un sentido del humor tan horrible, pero al segundo sus expresiones pasaron del asco al horror al escuchar como algunos de los presentes se estaban riendo. Y en algunos casos no se trataban de pequeñas risas sino de enormes carcajadas que resonaron en el silencio del Gran Comedor.

\- Pe… pe… pero…

Ninguno de los nombrados podía decir nada e, incluso, parecían en shock por lo ocurrido.

\- Oigan, ¿están bien? -preguntaron Lily y Alice preocupadas.

 _ **\- ¿Cómo quieren que estén bien?, díganme ¿quién, en todo el multiverso, puede tener tan pésimo sentido del humor? -preguntaron, horrorizados, varios chicos de la Tercera generación.**_

\- Exacto, ¿quién? -gritaron todos Merodeadores.

El resto solo rodo los ojos. No debieron tomarse enserio a esos payasos sabiendo lo dramáticos que eran y como sobre reaccionaban a las cosas más pequeñas e insignificantes.

\- En definitiva, he perdido la fe en la humanidad. -dramatizó Sirius.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser que esta generación tenga tan mal sentido del humor? -preguntó James.

 _ **\- Creíamos que hacían un buen trabajo, tío George, tío Fred. -dijo James.**_

\- A nosotros no nos culpes, también pensábamos que hacíamos un buen trabajo, ¿cierto Feorge?

\- Si, pero ya veo que no. Así que tendremos que darles nuevas lecciones a todos los habitantes de Hogwarts, ¿no es así?

Ante esas palabras y las expresiones no solo de los gemelos, sino que también de los merodeadores, tanto estudiantes como maestros comenzaron a sentir miedo por lo que fuera que se les estuviera pasando por la cabeza.

 _ **\- Tienen razón, chicos. -dijo Fred-. ¿Les parece si les ayudamos?**_

\- Un momento. -grito Ron-. No pueden desquitarse con todos solo porque unos cuantos se rieron.

 _ **\- Mi tío tiene razón, hay una diferencia entre dar una lección y no dejar títere con cabeza. -dijo Molly-. Y conociéndolos también nos harán algo a nosotros así que no se les ocurra hacer nada, ¿entendido?**_

 _ **\- Vale, te juro que no haremos, Molly. -dijo Frank de un modo tranquilo y convincente-. Mejor olvidémoslo y sigamos con la lectura.**_

 _ **\- ¡Que aburrido te has vuelto Frank! -dijo Roxanne-. Pero ni modo, que se le va a hacer, para la otra será.**_

\- Pero… -dijeron los gemelos.

\- Pero nada, chicos. -dijo Sirius-. Ya oyeron no haremos nada.

\- Así que por favor siga leyendo, señorita Delacour. -dijo James.

Fleur continuo con la lectura, aunque aún no estaba muy segura de si realmente se quedarían tranquilos como decían, y no era la única que sospechaba que algo tramaban todos ellos.

 **Harry volvió a la cocina, todavía contemplando su carta. Entregó a tío Vernon la postal y la factura, se sentó y lentamente comenzó a abrir el sobre amarillo.**

 **Tío Vernon rompió el sobre de la factura, resopló disgustado y echó una mirada a la postal.**

— **Marge está enferma —informó a tía Petunia—. Al parecer comió algo en mal estado.**

— **¡Papá! —dijo de pronto Dudley—. ¡Papá, Harry ha recibido algo!**

\- Chismoso. -gritaron varios enojados.

\- Hubiera sido mejor que abrieras la carta en otra parte. -dijo Ron.

\- No se me ocurrió. -respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros, indiferente.

 **Harry estaba a punto de desdoblar su carta, que estaba escrita en el mismo pergamino que el sobre, cuando tío Vernon se la arrancó de la mano.**

— **¡Es mía! —dijo Harry; tratando de recuperarla.**

— **¿Quién te va a escribir a ti? —dijo con tono despectivo tío Vernon, abriendo la carta con una mano y echándole una mirada. Su rostro pasó del rojo al verde con la misma velocidad que las luces del semáforo. Y no se detuvo ahí. En segundos adquirió el blanco grisáceo de un plato de avena cocida reseca.**

— **¡Pe... Pe... Petunia! —bufó.**

 **Dudley trató de coger la carta para leerla, pero tío Vernon la mantenía muy alta, fuera de su alcance. Tía Petunia la cogió con curiosidad y leyó la primera línea. Durante un momento pareció que iba a desmayarse. Se apretó la garganta y dejó escapar un gemido.**

— **¡Vernon! ¡Oh, Dios mío... Vernon!**

\- Y creía que ustedes eran dramáticos. -dijo Frank señalando a los merodeadores.

\- Tienes razón. -dijo Lilly-. Lo suyo es nada a comparación de mi hermana.

\- Cuanto cariño nos tienen, eh. -les reprocharon Sirius y James.

 **Se miraron como si hubieran olvidado que Harry y Dudley todavía estaban allí. Dudley no estaba acostumbrado a que no le hicieran caso. Golpeó a su padre en la cabeza con el bastón de Smelting.**

\- Comparado con él, Malfoy es todo un amor no creen. -dijo Hermione.

\- Yo siempre soy un amor, Granger. -dijo Draco.

\- Si, tan amoroso como un basilisco más bien. -dijo Ron bastante molesto.

\- Celoso de que a Granger le guste Draco, Weasley. -dijo Pansy con saña-. Tranquilo, como si Granger tuviera alguna oportunidad con mi Draco.

\- Si, como sea. -intervino Blaise un poco molesto-. ¿Podemos seguir leyendo?

— **Quiero leer esa carta —dijo a gritos.**

— **Yo soy quien quiere leerla —dijo Harry con rabia—. Es mía.**

— **Fuera de aquí, los dos —graznó tío Vernon, metiendo la carta en el sobre.**

 **Harry no se movió.**

— **¡QUIERO MI CARTA! —gritó.**

— **¡Déjame verla! —exigió Dudley.**

— **¡FUERA! —gritó tío Vernon y, cogiendo a Harry y a Dudley por el cogote, los arrojó al recibidor y cerró la puerta de la cocina. Harry y Dudley iniciaron una lucha, furiosa pero callada, para ver quién espiaba por el ojo de la cerradura.**

 _ **\- Eh… sin ofender papá, pero no creo que puedas con mi tío. -dijo riendo Sev.**_

 **Ganó Dudley, así que Harry, con las gafas colgando de una oreja, se tiró al suelo para escuchar por la rendija que había entre la puerta y el suelo.**

— **Vernon —decía tía Petunia, con voz temblorosa—, mira el sobre. ¿Cómo es posible que sepan dónde duerme él? No estarán vigilando la casa, ¿verdad?**

— **Vigilando, espiando... Hasta pueden estar siguiéndonos —murmuró tío Vernon, agitado.**

\- Como si no tuviéramos mejores cosas que hacer. -comento Tonks.

— **Pero ¿qué podemos hacer, Vernon? ¿Les contestamos? Les decimos que no queremos...**

 **Harry pudo ver los zapatos negros brillantes de tío Vernon yendo y viniendo por la cocina.**

— **No —dijo finalmente—. No, no les haremos caso. Si no reciben una respuesta... Sí, eso es lo mejor... No haremos nada...**

— **Pero...**

— **¡No pienso tener a uno de ellos en la casa, Petunia! ¿No lo juramos cuando recibimos y destruimos aquella peligrosa tontería?**

Con esas palabras muchos de los adultos tragaron saliva asustados y miraron discretamente hacia Harry rezando porque eso no significara lo que ellos pensaban, porque, si fuera así, las consecuencias que habría tenido hubieran sido… mejor no pensar en aquello.

Eso sí, muchos lanzaron hechizos al cuadro ante las miradas extrañadas de los estudiantes que no entendía que los había puesto de aquella forma.

 **Aquella noche, cuando regresó del trabajo, tío Vernon hizo algo que no había hecho nunca: visitó a Harry en su alacena.**

— **¿Dónde está mi carta? —dijo Harry, en el momento en que tío Vernon pasaba con dificultad por la puerta—. ¿Quién me escribió?**

— **Nadie. Estaba dirigida a ti por error —dijo tío Vernon con tono cortante—. La quemé.**

— **No era un error —dijo Harry enfadado—. Estaba mi alacena en el sobre.**

— **¡SILENCIO! —gritó el tío Vernon, y unas arañas cayeron del techo. Respiró profundamente y luego sonrió, esforzándose tanto por hacerlo que parecía sentir dolor.**

— **Ah, sí, Harry, en lo que se refiere a la alacena... Tu tía y yo estuvimos pensando... Realmente ya eres muy mayor para esto... Pensamos que estaría bien que te mudes al segundo dormitorio de Dudley**

— **¿Por qué? —dijo Harry**

— **¡No hagas preguntas! —exclamó—. Lleva tus cosas arriba ahora mismo.**

 **La casa de los Dursley tenía cuatro dormitorios: uno para tío Vernon y tía Petunia, otro para las visitas (habitualmente Marge, la hermana de Vernon), en el tercero dormía Dudley y en el último guardaba todos los juguetes y cosas que no cabían en aquél. En un solo viaje Harry trasladó todo lo que le pertenecía, desde la alacena a su nuevo dormitorio. Se sentó en la cama y miró alrededor. Allí casi todo estaba roto. La filmadora estaba sobre un carro de combate que una vez Dudley hizo andar sobre el perro del vecino, y en un rincón estaba el primer televisor de Dudley, al que dio una patada cuando dejaron de emitir su programa favorito. También había una gran jaula que alguna vez tuvo dentro un loro, pero Dudley lo cambió en el colegio por un rifle de aire comprimido, que en aquel momento estaba en un estante con la punta torcida, porque Dudley se había sentado encima. El resto de las estanterías estaban llenas de libros. Era lo único que parecía que nunca había sido tocado.**

\- ¡Eso es sacrilegio! -gritaron los Ravenclaw y Hermione.

 **Desde abajo llegaba el sonido de los gritos de Dudley a su madre.**

— **No quiero que esté allí... Necesito esa habitación... Échalo...**

 **Harry suspiró y se estiró en la cama. El día anterior habría dado cualquier cosa por estar en aquella habitación. Pero en aquel momento prefería volver a su alacena con la carta a estar allí sin ella.**

 **A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, todos estaban muy callados. Dudley se hallaba en estado de conmoción. Había gritado, había pegado a su padre con el bastón de Smelting, se había puesto malo a propósito, le había dado una patada a su madre, arrojado la tortuga por el techo del invernadero, y seguía sin conseguir que le devolvieran su habitación.**

\- ¡Al fin lo están educando! -exclamo Sirius.

\- Mejor tarde que nunca. -comento Alice.

\- ¡Pobre tortuga! -murmuro Neville haciendo reír un poco a sus amigos.

 **Harry estaba pensando en el día anterior, y con amargura pensó que ojalá hubiera abierto la carta en el vestíbulo.**

\- Eso habría sido lo mejor. -corroboraron varios haciendo que Harry se sintiera un poco tonto por no haber pensado en ello en aquel momento.

 **Tío Vernon y tía Petunia se miraban misteriosamente.**

 **Cuando llegó el correo, tío Vernon, que parecía hacer esfuerzos por ser amable con Harry, hizo que fuera Dudley. Lo oyeron golpear cosas con su bastón en su camino hasta la puerta. Entonces gritó.**

— **¡Hay otra más! Señor H. Potter, El Dormitorio Más Pequeño, Privet Drive,**

 **4...**

 **Con un grito ahogado, tío Vernon se levantó de su asiente y corrió hacia el vestíbulo, con Harry siguiéndolo. Allí tuvo que forcejear con su hijo para quitarle la carta, lo que le resultaba difícil porque Harry le tiraba del cuello.**

Ron y Hermione soltaron una enorme carcajada con aquello.

\- ¡Eres vidente, Harry! -consiguió decir entre risas Ron ganándose miradas aún más extrañadas de todo el comedor.

 _ **\- ¿De que están… -comenzó a preguntar James siendo interrumpido por su hermano menor.**_

 _ **\- Piensa, Sherlock. -dijo Sev comenzando a reír-. Usa tu ojo interior para ver el futuro.**_

Durante unos segundos solo se escucharon las risas de la Tercera Generación y del Trio de oro que aun recibían miradas extrañadas del resto de los presentes. Sirius hizo ademan de preguntarles de que tanto se reían, pero…

 _ **\- ¡Ah, ya le entendí! -grito James acompañado de una serie de golpes que, suponían, debían significar que los miembros de la Tercera Generación, al igual que el Trio de oro, se habían dado un golpe en la frente ante tal muestra de inteligencia.**_

 _ **\- ¿¡Es en serio!? -gritaron varios.**_

 _ **\- Tanto tiempo y apenas te das cuenta.**_

\- Si no les importa, ¿podrían contarnos de que tanto se ríen? -pregunto finalmente Sirius.

 _-_ _**Sale en los libros. -respondió Rose.**_

\- Pero…

 _ **\- Pero nada, no damos spoilers. -corto Lily.**_

 **Después de un minuto de confusa lucha, en la que todos recibieron golpes del bastón, tío Vernon se enderezó con la carta de Harry arrugada en su mano, jadeando para recuperar la respiración.**

— **Vete a tu alacena, quiero decir a tu dormitorio —dijo a Harry sin dejar de jadear—. Y Dudley... Vete... Vete de aquí.**

 **Harry paseó en círculos por su nueva habitación. Alguien sabía que se había ido de su alacena y también parecía saber que no había recibido su primera carta. ¿Eso significaría que lo intentarían de nuevo? Pues la próxima vez se aseguraría de que no fallaran. Tenía un plan.**

\- Ve diciendo adiós a la carta, amigo. -comento Ron, lamentándose.

\- ¿Por qué? -pregunto Neville.

\- Porque los planes de Harry nunca funcionan. -respondió Hermione.

\- Vamos, mis planes no son tan malos. -se quejó Harry.

\- Perdón, pero ¿alguna vez nos funcionaron? -pregunto Ron.

\- No, pero… seguro que alguna vez lo harán. ¿Cierto, chicos? -pregunto Harry a la Tercera generación.

 **\- Esto… sigamos leyendo.**

\- Ahí está tu respuesta amigo. -dijo Ron riéndose mientras recibía un "golpe" de Harry.

 **El reloj despertador arreglado sonó a las seis de la mañana siguiente. Harry lo apagó rápidamente y se vistió en silencio: no debía despertar a los Dursley. Se deslizó por la escalera sin encender ninguna luz.**

 **Esperaría al cartero en la esquina de Privet Drive y recogería las cartas para el número 4 antes de que su tío pudiera encontrarlas. El corazón le latía aceleradamente mientras atravesaba el recibidor oscuro hacia la puerta.**

— **¡AAAUUUGGG!**

\- ¡¿Qué paso?! -preguntaron/gritaron varios.

En lugar de responder Fleur levanto ligeramente el libro indicando que, si se callaban, leería la respuesta.

 **Harry saltó en el aire. Había tropezado con algo grande y fofo que estaba en el felpudo... ¡Algo vivo!**

 **Las luces se encendieron y, horrorizado, Harry se dio cuenta de que aquella cosa fofa y grande era la cara de su tío. Tío Vernon estaba acostado en la puerta, en un saco de dormir, evidentemente para asegurarse de que Harry no hiciera exactamente lo que intentaba hacer.**

\- Señoras y señores. -dijeron Fred y George-. Les presentamos a Harry Potter.

 _ **\- El maestro de los planes y el sigilo. -completaron James y Fred.**_

\- Jajaja, que graciosos. -respondió Harry.

 _ **\- Si no te gusta puedes castigarlo, papá. -comento Sev-. Aquí entre nos ya lleva tiempo buscándoselo.**_

 _ **\- No puede castigarme. Él es un niño y yo un adulto.**_

 _ **\- Apenas. -dijo Lily riendo.**_

 _ **\- Pero cuanto amor de hermanos. -exclamo James enfadado.**_

 **Gritó a Harry durante media hora y luego le dijo que preparara una taza de té. Harry se marchó arrastrando los pies y, cuando regresó de la cocina, el correo había llegado directamente al regazo de tío Vernon. Harry pudo ver tres cartas escritas en tinta verde.**

— **Quiero... —comenzó, pero tío Vernon estaba rompiendo las cartas en pedacitos ante sus ojos.**

\- Eso es cruel. -murmuraron varios.

 **Aquel día, tío Vernon no fue a trabajar. Se quedó en casa y tapió el buzón.**

— **¿Te das cuenta? —explicó a tía Petunia, con la boca llena de clavos—. Si no pueden entregarlas, tendrán que dejar de hacerlo.**

— **No estoy segura de que esto resulte, Vernon.**

— **Oh, la mente de esa gente funciona de manera extraña, Petunia, ellos no son como tú y yo —dijo tío Vernon, tratando de dar golpes a un clavo con el pedazo de pastel de fruta que tía Petunia le acababa de llevar.**

\- Y no sabes cuánto nos alegramos de ello. -comento Draco haciendo reír a sus amigos y consiguiendo algunas sonrisas de otros alumnos.

 **El viernes, no menos de doce cartas llegaron para Harry. Como no las podían echar en el buzón, las habían pasado por debajo de la puerta, por entre las rendijas, y unas pocas por la ventanita del cuarto de baño de abajo.**

 **Tío Vernon se quedó en casa otra vez. Después de quemar todas las cartas, salió con el martillo y los clavos para asegurar la puerta de atrás y la de delante, para que nadie pudiera salir. Mientras trabajaba, tarareaba De puntillas entre los tulipanes y se sobresaltaba con cualquier ruido.**

\- Veamos. -comenzó Tonks, fingiendo ponerse unos lentes y leyendo un historial imaginario-. Sus síntomas son: martillar con un pastel, murmullos incoherentes y paranoia extrema.

\- ¿Cuál es el diagnostico, doctora Nymphadora? -pregunto Charlie para luego quejarse al ser golpeado por la chica.

\- No me llames Nymphadora. -dijo lentamente, enojada-. Mi diagnóstico es que el paciente muestra signos de locura creciente y calculo que no tardara en caer en la demencia.

 **El sábado, las cosas comenzaron a descontrolarse. Veinticuatro cartas para Harry entraron en la casa, escondidas entre dos docenas de huevos, que un muy desconcertado lechero entregó a tía Petunia, a través de la ventana del salón. Mientras tío Vernon llamaba a la oficina de correos y a la lechería, tratando de encontrar a alguien para quejarse, tía Petunia trituraba las cartas en la picadora.**

— **¿Se puede saber quién tiene tanto interés en comunicarse contigo? — preguntaba Dudley a Harry, con asombro.**

\- Oh, casi nadie, solo la totalidad del mundo del mágico. -comento Ron como si nada.

\- No creo que…

\- Es la verdad, todo niño del mundo mágico te debió de haber escrito por lo menos una vez intentando conocerte. -lo corto Neville.

Con esas palabras todos los alumnos de Hogwarts asintieron pues era verdad. ¿Quién no querría conocer al héroe del mundo mágico y ser su amigo?

\- Hasta Draco te escribió un par de veces. -mencionó Blaise-. De hecho, cuando teníamos 10…

\- Blaise te escribía a diario. -lo cortó Theo, salvando a Draco de la vergüenza de que se supiera ello, aunque tampoco era del todo una mentira pues Blaise también le escribía casi a diario. Bueno, de hecho, todos, pero eso no tenían por qué saberlo.

 **La mañana del domingo, tío Vernon estaba sentado ante la mesa del desayuno, con aspecto de cansado y casi enfermo, pero feliz.**

— **No hay correo los domingos —les recordó alegremente, mientras ponía mermelada en su periódico—. Hoy no llegarán las malditas cartas...**

\- Lo ven, comienza a caer en la demencia. -comento Tonks riendo complacida del sufrimiento del tío de Harry.

 **Algo llegó zumbando por la chimenea de la cocina mientras él hablaba y le golpeó con fuerza en la nuca. Al momento siguiente, treinta o cuarenta cartas cayeron de la chimenea como balas.**

\- Eso ya es exagerar. -comento Kingsley.

 _ **\- Creo que, luego de las cartas con huevo, cualquier cosa es posible. -comentó Molly.**_

 **Los Dursley se agacharon, pero Harry saltó en el aire, tratando de atrapar una.**

\- A…

Rápidamente los alumnos que estaban cerca de Oliver Wood se apresuraron a hacerlo callar para evitar lo que fuera que iba a decir, aunque no fueron de lo más discretos por lo que se ganaron miradas extrañadas de los invitados.

\- ¡Cállate! -susurro a modo de regaño Angelina.

\- No iba a decir nada sobre eso, no soy idiota. -susurro Oliver.

— **¡Fuera! ¡FUERA!**

 **Tío Vernon cogió a Harry por la cintura y lo arrojó al recibidor. Cuando tía Petunia y Dudley salieron corriendo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, tío Vernon cerró la puerta con fuerza. Podían oír el ruido de las cartas, que seguían cayendo en la habitación, golpeando contra las paredes y el suelo.**

— **Ya está —dijo tío Vernon, tratando de hablar con calma, pero arrancándose, al mismo tiempo, parte del bigote—. Quiero que estéis aquí dentro de cinco minutos, listos para irnos. Nos vamos. Coged alguna ropa. ¡Sin discutir!**

 **Parecía tan peligroso, con la mitad de su bigote arrancado, que nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo.**

\- Perfecto, ya está totalmente loco. -dijo riendo Tonks-. Ni siquiera Ojoloco se le acerca.

\- ¡Tonks! -grito el auror a su alumna.

\- Lo siento. -se apresuro a decir pues no quería volver a ganarse un castigo.

 **Diez minutos después se habían abierto camino a través de las puertas tapiadas y estaban en el coche, avanzando velozmente hacia la autopista. Dudley lloriqueaba en el asiento trasero, pues su padre le había pegado en la cabeza cuando lo pilló tratando de guardar el televisor, el vídeo y el ordenador en la bolsa.**

\- Eh, ahí la utilidad de la magia, con un hechizo expansor se habría podido llevar hasta la casa. -comento Theo.

\- ¿Hechizo expansor? -pregunto Hermione curiosa.

\- Es…

\- Mejor luego le prestas el libro, deja que siga la lectura. -interrumpió Pansy sabiendo que si les daban bola no solo ellos sino todos los Ravenclaw se pondrían a discutir sobre hechizos.

 **Condujeron. Y siguieron avanzando. Ni siquiera tía Petunia se atrevía a preguntarle a dónde iban. De vez en cuando, tío Vernon daba la vuelta y conducía un rato en sentido contrario.**

— **Quitárnoslos de encima... perderlos de vista... —murmuraba cada vez que lo hacía.**

\- Pensándolo bien, prefiero cuando no estaba loco. -comento Tonks-. Ahora es un peligro.

A pesar de ser una broma muchos comenzaron a preocuparse al oír eso pues no sabían de que sería capaz un hombre así.

 **No se detuvieron en todo el día para comer o beber. Al llegar la noche Dudley aullaba. Nunca había pasado un día tan malo en su vida. Tenía hambre, se había perdido cinco programas de televisión que quería ver y nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin hacer estallar un monstruo en su juego de ordenador.**

\- ¡Ay, pobre criatura, alguien por favor pare su sufrimiento! -bromearon Fred y George.

 _ **\- Alguien quiere pensar en el pobre niño. -bromeo James.**_

 **Tío Vernon se detuvo finalmente ante un hotel de aspecto lúgubre, en las afueras de una gran ciudad.**

 _ **\- Ese es un buen escenario de peli de terror. -comento Dimitri.**_

 _ **\- Eso es muy tenebroso, ahora todos comenzarán a imaginarse a un loco del hacha o algo por el estilo. -dijo a broma Lucy.**_

\- Ustedes sigan que no nos preocupamos para nada de la seguridad de mi sobrino. -dijo Sirius.

 **Dudley y Harry compartieron una habitación con camas gemelas y sábanas húmedas y gastadas. Dudley roncaba, pero Harry permaneció despierto, sentado en el borde de la ventana, contemplando las luces de los coches que pasaban y deseando saber...**

 **Al día siguiente, comieron para el desayuno copos de trigo, tostadas y tomates de lata. Estaban a punto de terminar, cuando la dueña del hotel se acercó a la mesa.**

— **Perdonen, ¿alguno de ustedes es el señor H. Potter? Tengo como cien de éstas en el mostrador de entrada.**

 **Extendió una carta para que pudieran leer la dirección en tinta verde:**

 **Señor H. Potter**

 **Habitación 17**

 **Hotel Railview**

 **Cokeworth**

 **Harry fue a coger la carta, pero tío Vernon le pegó en la mano. La mujer los miró asombrada.**

— **Yo las recogeré —dijo tío Vernon, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y siguiéndola.**

\- Eso no es para nada sospechoso. -comento Bill.

— **¿No sería mejor volver a casa, querido? —sugirió tía Petunia tímidamente, unas horas más tarde, pero tío Vernon no pareció oírla.**

\- No puedo creer que actué así. -exclamo Lily-. La Petunia odiosa con la que crecí habría exigido atención, ¿cómo pudo volverse así? -si bien Lily consideraba a su hermana una odiosa, la quería y se preocupaba por ella, por ello temía que pudo haber pasado para volverla así.

 **Qué era lo que buscaba exactamente, nadie lo sabía. Los llevó al centro del bosque, salió, miró alrededor, negó con la cabeza, volvió al coche y otra vez lo puso en marcha. Lo mismo sucedió en medio de un campo arado, en mitad de un puente colgante y en la parte más alta de un aparcamiento de coches.**

" _Ahora si ya tengo miedo"_ pensó Tonks más no hizo comentario alguno sobre el lunático para no preocupar más a los otros pues se notaba una creciente tensión en el ambiente desde hacía un rato.

— **Papá se ha vuelto loco, ¿verdad? —preguntó Dudley a tía Petunia aquella tarde. Tío Vernon había aparcado en la costa, los había encerrado y había desaparecido.**

\- ¡Por Merlín! -exclamo preocupada Molly-. Díganme por favor que no pasara nada malo.

\- Por supuesto que no, señora Weasley. -afirmo Harry, aunque eso no pareció calmar a nadie.

Comenzó a llover. Gruesas gotas golpeaban el techo del coche. Dudley gimoteaba.

— **Es lunes —dijo a su madre—. Mi programa favorito es esta noche. Quiero ir a algún lugar donde haya un televisor.**

 **Lunes. Eso hizo que Harry se acordara de algo. Si era lunes (y habitualmente se podía confiar en que Dudley supiera el día de la semana, por los programas de la televisión),**

 _ **\- Al menos sirve para algo el cerdo. -intento bromear Fred.**_

 **entonces, al día siguiente, martes, era el cumpleaños número once de Harry.**

\- ¿De verdad? -preguntaron varios.

\- Y tendrás que pasarlo de esta manera, pobre. -se lamentó la señora Weasley.

Harry prefirió no decir nada sobre que había tenido cumpleaños peores. Al menos, viendo el amor que sus padres le tenían, podía estar seguro de que el primero había sido su único buen cumpleaños.

 **Claro que sus cumpleaños nunca habían sido exactamente divertidos: el año anterior, por ejemplo, los Dursley le regalaron una percha y un par de calcetines viejos de tío Vernon.**

\- ¿¡Qué!? -gritaron sus amigos y familia mientras el cuadro de los Dursley recibía maldiciones cada vez peores, algunas de las cuales provenían del techo del Gran Comedor indicando que los de la siguiente generación estaban igual de molestos.

El resto del colegio se encontraba en diversos grados de incredulidad pues parecía casi imposible que alguien no pudiera disfrutar de su cumpleaños.

\- ¿De verdad nunca has tenido un buen cumpleaños? -pregunto Pansy.

Harry únicamente asintió pues si mostraba cuanto le había afectado ello en su tiempo los Slytherin terminarían por usarlo en su contra.

\- ¡Eso es horrible! -exclamo Draco.

\- ¿¡Eh!?

\- ¡Quiero decir, es el día del año en eres la estrella! -dijo el rubio con un leve sonrojo que únicamente sus amigos notaron.

\- Ehh… supongo que sí, pero ya has visto como son los Dursley.

Draco ya no respondió nada a ello y era una suerte que nadie prestara demasiada atención a esos por el momento pues fue algo de lo más surreal.

 **Sin embargo, no se cumplían once años todos los días.**

\- ¡Eso es cierto! -afirmo con emoción la mayoría de los alumnos pues su cumpleaños once significaba su total entrada al mundo mágico, ilusión y emoción solo comparada a su diecisieteavo cumpleaños, momento en que se convertían en adultos.

 **Tío Vernon regresó sonriente. Llevaba un paquete largo y delgado y no contestó a tía Petunia cuando le preguntó qué había comprado.**

Todos en la sala se tensaron nuevamente pues lo anterior les había dado muy mala espina.

— **¡He encontrado el lugar perfecto! —dijo—. ¡Vamos! ¡Todos fuera!**

 **Hacía mucho frío cuando bajaron del coche. Tío Vernon señalaba lo que parecía una gran roca en el mar. Y, encima de ella, se veía la más miserable choza que uno se pudiera imaginar. Una cosa era segura, allí no había televisión.**

— **¡Han anunciado tormenta para esta noche! —anunció alegremente tío Vernon, aplaudiendo—. ¡Y este caballero aceptó gentilmente alquilarnos su bote!**

\- ¿En serio piensa llevar a su familia a ese lugar? -pregunto el señor Weasley-. Se que no le importa que le pase a Harry, pero debería cuidar mejor a su esposa e hijo.

 **Un viejo desdentado se acercó a ellos, señalando un viejo bote que se balanceaba en el agua grisácea.**

— **Ya he conseguido algo de comida —dijo tío Vernon—. ¡Así que todos a bordo!**

 **En el bote hacía un frío terrible. El mar congelado los salpicaba, la lluvia les golpeaba la cabeza y un viento gélido les azotaba el rostro. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, llegaron al peñasco, donde tío Vernon los condujo hasta la desvencijada casa.**

 **El interior era horrible: había un fuerte olor a algas, el viento se colaba por las rendijas de las paredes de madera y la chimenea estaba vacía y húmeda. Sólo había dos habitaciones.**

 **La comida de tío Vernon resultó ser cuatro plátanos y un paquete de patatas fritas para cada uno. Trató de encender el fuego con las bolsas vacías, pero sólo salió humo.**

— **Ahora podríamos utilizar una de esas cartas, ¿no? —dijo alegremente.**

\- Jajaja, ah, mira tú que gracioso. -dijo Sev.

 **Estaba de muy buen humor. Era evidente que creía que nadie se iba a atrever a buscarlos allí, con una tormenta a punto de estallar. En privado, Harry estaba de acuerdo, aunque el pensamiento no lo alegraba.**

 _ **\- Tomando en cuenta lo que ha pasado hasta ahora, seguro que alguien te busca, pa. -dijo Lu.**_

 **Al caer la noche, la tormenta prometida estalló sobre ellos. La espuma de las altas olas chocaba contra las paredes de la cabaña y el feroz viento golpeaba contra los vidrios de las ventanas. Tía Petunia encontró unas pocas mantas en la otra habitación y preparó una cama para Dudley en el sofá.**

Un sectumsempra directo a la cara de caballo lanzado por su linda hermanita.

 **Ella y tío Vernon se acostaron en una cama cerca de la puerta, y Harry tuvo que contentarse con un trozo de suelo y taparse con la manta más delgada.**

Y otro más acompañado de otros hechizos más de parte del resto del comedor.

 **La tormenta aumentó su ferocidad durante la noche. Harry no podía dormir. Se estremecía y daba vueltas, tratando de ponerse cómodo, con el estómago rugiendo de hambre. Los ronquidos de Dudley quedaron amortiguados por los truenos que estallaron cerca de la medianoche. El reloj luminoso de Dudley, colgando de su gorda muñeca, informó a Harry de que tendría once años en diez minutos. Esperaba acostado a que llegara la hora de su cumpleaños, pensando si los Dursley se acordarían y preguntándose dónde estaría en aquel momento el escritor de cartas.**

 **Cinco minutos. Harry oyó algo que crujía afuera. Esperó que no fuera a caerse el techo, aunque tal vez hiciera más calor si eso ocurría. Cuatro minutos. Tal vez la casa de Privet Drive estaría tan llena de cartas, cuando regresaran, que podría robar una.**

 **Tres minutos para la hora. ¿Por qué el mar chocaría con tanta fuerza contra las rocas? Y (faltaban dos minutos) ¿qué era aquel ruido tan raro? ¿Las rocas se estaban desplomando en el mar?**

 **Un minuto y tendría once años. Treinta segundos... veinte... diez... nueve... tal vez despertara a Dudley, sólo para molestarlo... tres... dos... uno...**

 **BUM.**

Un sonido de explosión se escucho por todo el comedor sobresaltando a todo mundo.

 _ **\- Jajajaja, lo siento. -dijo una voz de mujer que no habían escuchado hasta ese momento-. Solo pensé que sería divertido.**_

 _ **\- Joder, no nos asustes así. -grito el Trio de plata.**_

 _ **\- ¿Y tú que haces aquí? -pregunto Rose.**_

 _ **\- Upps, tú no has visto nada. -respondió la desconocida.**_

\- ¿Quién es? -pregunto Hermione.

 _ **\- Ignórenla, no es nada. -respondió Sev**_

\- Y por eso sabemos que es importante. -dijo Pansy-. Escúpanlo, ¿quién es?

 _ **\- Ok, se llama Malika y es una amiga que nos ayudó a realizar el hechizo para comunicarnos con ustedes. -respondió Scorp.**_

 _ **\- Y eso es todo lo que les dirán. -dijo Malika-. Sigan leyendo.**_

Todos se miraron confundidos, pero decidieron seguir una vez recuperados de la impresión y el susto.

 **Toda la cabaña se estremeció y Harry se enderezó, mirando fijamente a la puerta. Alguien estaba fuera, llamando.**

\- ¿Quién es? -preguntaron varios cuando Fleur no continúo leyendo.

\- No sé, ahí termina. -respondió la rubia-. ¿Quién sigue?

\- Hagrid. -respondió Harry mirando suplicante a su amigo.

\- De acuerdo. -acepto.

La rubia levito el libro hacía el semigigante.

 **-** **El guardián de las llaves**

* * *

 **Mou Hitori no Boku: (Cantando a Harry) Sapo verde eres tú, sapo verde eres tú. Y hablando de sapos verdes, esta niña cumple 18.**

 **Yo: Sí es verdad, pero no era eso lo que diríamos.** **Espero que les haya gustado y compensara mi ausencia y su espera.**

 **Mou Hitori no Boku: Adivinen que tragedia ocurrió el otro día.**

 **Yo: ¡Tire a la basura la información de la tercera generación!**

 **Verán, yo tengo un cuaderno específico para todas las anotaciones y borradores de mis historias, pero cuando escribí la información no lo encontraba así que usé otro. El chiste es que todo el mes pasado mi hermano y yo nos pusimos a ordenar, limpiar y reacomodar la casa, eso incluyo tirar todo lo que ya no íbamos a ocupar, literal solo agarre el bonche de cuadernos de mi escritorio, aparte el que tenía la mayoría de los borradores y el resto lo tire.**

 **No me acorde hasta el día siguiente de que ahí estaba lo que ya había organizado de la tercera generación. Tenían casa, personalidad, gustos, grupo de amigos, casi casi me escribí una biografía para cada uno. Y precisamente por lo largo de la información solo he pasado la info del Trio de plata, James y Lily.**

 **Ahora tengo que reescribir todo otra vez antes de seguir desarrollando la historia, así que sí tardo en actualizar discúlpenme porque necesito esa información para irme guiando con las reacciones y eso. Además de que quería subirla como una especie de guía porque hasta yo me lio y eso que yo invente los personajes.**

 **Mou Hitori no Boku: Eso no pasaría si actualizaras más seguido.**

 **Yo: Cállese. Como sea, déjenme un comentario dándome su opinión.**

 **Mou Hitori no Boku: (susurrando malévolamente) Sí, reclámenle por tardar tanto.**

 **Yo: (golpeándola) ¡Que te calles!, jajaja, ignoren eso. ¡Nos leemos luego!**

 **¡Adiós!**

 **Atte: Andrea**

 **P.D:**

 **Mou Hitori no Boku: Se te olvido mencionar eso.**

 **Yo: ¿Qué cosa?**

 **Mou Hitori no Boku: Olvídalo, yo lo hago. Lo que a esta tonta se le olvido es que la parte de los escudos es muy similar al espectáculo del castillo de Hogwarts en el parque temático, recién ayer su hermano se lo hizo notar así que quizá por eso lo olvido. Ahora sí, adiós.**

 **Yo: ¡Espera! Tenía una pregunta, nada que ver con el cap, pero quería saberlo. ¿De que casa son? Yo soy Slytherin.**

 **Mou Hitori no Boku: Para ser exactas somos 45% Slytherin, 30% Gryffindor, 15% Ravenclaw y 10% Hufflepuff.**

 **Yo: Así de obsesiva soy que me he puesto a calcular esto en base a los muchos test que he hecho.**

 **Ambas: Adios.**

 **P.P.D: Mou Hitori no Boku es "mi otro yo" en japonés, es una mezcla rara entre mi conciencia, mi mejor amiga y mi hermano.**


	6. El guardian de las llaves

**¡Hola gente del multiverso!**

 **Mou Hitori no Boku: No se supone que actualizarías el jueves de hace... no sé, ¡¿DOS MESES?!**

 **¿Que puedo decir?, la vida real me consume.**

 **Mou Hitori no Boku: Al menos no tardaste seis meses está vez.**

 **Exacto, ahora...**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 **6\. El guardián de las llaves.**

Hagrid tomo el libro que Fleur levito hasta él para acomodarse y continuar con la lectura.

\- **El guardián de las llaves.** -leyó.

Al escuchar el título del capítulo la mayoría entendió por qué Harry insistió en que su amigo leyera en esta ocasión. Al mismo tiempo, James y Lily miraron agradecidos a su amigo comprendiendo, sin necesidad de leer el capítulo, que había sido Hagrid quien no solo saco a su hijo de ese infierno, sino que también había sido él quien ayudo a Harry a entrar al mundo mágico.

Y no podían estar más agradecidos y aliviados de que así hubiese sido.

 **BUM. Llamaron otra vez. Dudley se despertó bruscamente.**

— **¿Dónde está el cañón? —preguntó estúpidamente.**

A ese comentario se escucharon algunas leves risas aisladas que causaron que los gemelos, James y Sirius tuvieran expresiones de horror que fueron rápidamente remplazadas por la más pura inocencia que hizo sospechar y preocuparse a aquellos que se percataron de ello.

 **Se oyó un crujido detrás de ellos y tío Vernon apareció en la habitación. Llevaba un rifle en las manos: ya sabían lo que contenía el paquete alargado que había llevado.**

\- ¿Cómo rayos se le ocurre? -gritaron varios entre sorprendidos y horrorizados.

— **¿Quién está ahí? —gritó—. ¡Le advierto... estoy armado!**

 **Hubo una pausa. Luego...**

 **¡UN GOLPE VIOLENTO!**

Hagrid grito las últimas palabras al tiempo que se escuchaba un fuerte ruido que causo que todos se sobresaltaran.

 _ **\- ¡Joder, que dejes de hacer eso! -grito el Trio de plata.**_

 _ **\- Uy, que poco sentido del humor. -respondió Malika.**_

 **La puerta fue empujada con tal fuerza que se salió de los goznes y, con un golpe sordo, cayó al suelo.**

 **Un hombre gigantesco apareció en el umbral. Su rostro estaba prácticamente oculto por una larga maraña de pelo y una barba desaliñada, pero podían verse sus ojos, que brillaban como escarabajos negros bajo aquella pelambrera.**

 **El gigante se abrió paso doblando la cabeza, que rozaba el techo. Se agachó, cogió la puerta y, sin esfuerzo, la volvió a poner en su lugar. El ruido de la tormenta se apagó un poco. Se volvió para mirarlos.**

— **Podríamos preparar té. No ha sido un viaje fácil...**

Muchos rieron con eso.

\- Eso Hagrid, la educación, ante todo. -bromeo Sirius.

 **Se desparramó en el sofá donde Dudley estaba petrificado de miedo.**

— **Levántate, bola de grasa —dijo el desconocido.**

 **Dudley se escapó de allí y corrió a esconderse junto a su madre, que estaba agazapada detrás de tío Vernon.**

— **¡Ah! ¡Aquí está Harry! —dijo el gigante.**

 **Harry levantó la vista ante el rostro feroz y peludo, y vio que los ojos negros le sonreían.**

— **La última vez que te vi eras sólo una criatura —dijo el gigante—. Te pareces mucho a tu padre, pero tienes los ojos de tu madre.**

\- Y la dulzura y amabilidad de Lily. -comento Alice.

\- Con el ingenio de James propio de un merodeador. -agrego Sirius.

\- Más la inteligencia de tu madre al parecer. -dijo Remus con una dulce sonrisa dirigida a su querido sobrino.

Cuantos más cumplidos y sonrisas dulces y amorosas recibía de su familia Harry sonreía y se avergonzaba más y más pues estaba poco acostumbrado a este trato.

\- Sin mencionar la astucia Evans, aun si odio admitir que un mocoso mimado como tú sea así de astuto. -termino comentando Snape ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes.

Ese comentario le gano al porcionista una leve sonrisa de parte de Harry y una enorme y cariñosa sonrisa de su mejor amiga que, conociéndolo como lo hacía, sabía que ese insulto mezclado con el cumplido era muestra de que comenzaba a tenerle cariño a su hijo y eso ella lo agradecía enormemente.

Cuanta más gente cuidará y quisiera a su hijo más tranquila estaría cuando al fin se marchará.

 **Tío Vernon dejó escapar un curioso sonido.**

— **¡Le exijo que se vaya enseguida, señor! —dijo—. ¡Esto es allanamiento de morada!**

— **Bah, cierra la boca, Dursley, grandísimo majadero —dijo el gigante. Se estiró, arrebató el rifle a tío Vernon, lo retorció como si fuera de goma y lo arrojó a un rincón de la habitación.**

\- ¡Eso Hagrid! -gritaron todos los chicos Weasley.

 **Tío Vernon hizo otro ruido extraño, como si hubieran aplastado a un ratón.**

— **De todos modos, Harry —dijo el gigante, dando la espalda a los Dursley—, te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños. Tengo algo aquí. Tal vez lo he aplastado un poco, pero tiene buen sabor.**

 **Del bolsillo interior de su abrigo negro sacó una caja algo aplastada. Harry la abrió con dedos temblorosos. En el interior había un gran pastel de chocolate pegajoso, con «Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry» escrito en verde.**

Todos aquellos que alguna vez habían tenido el valor de probar la comida de su amigo miraron interrogantes a Harry sin atreverse a hacer algún comentario que lastimara al guardabosques.

\- ¿De verdad te lo comiste? -susurro Ron.

\- Sí, no estaba tan mal. -respondió Harry.

Ron se sintió un poco mal con esa respuesta pues no podía imaginar cuanta hambre habría tenido su amigo para decir aquello.

 **Harry miró al gigante. Iba a darle las gracias, pero las palabras se perdieron en su garganta y, en lugar de eso, dijo:**

— **¿Quién es usted?**

\- Cuanta educación amigo. -comento Ron.

\- En ese momento tenía mucha curiosidad. -respondió Harry, indiferente-. Además, ¿qué habrías dicho tú si alguien interrumpe en madrugada en tu casa y te ofrece comida?

\- Buen punto. -admitió Ron.

 **El gigante rio entre dientes.**

— **Es cierto, no me he presentado. Rubeus Hagrid, Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts. Extendió una mano gigantesca y sacudió todo el brazo de Harry**

— **¿Qué tal ese té, entonces? —dijo, frotándose las manos—. Pero no diría que no si tienen algo más fuerte.**

\- ¡Hagrid! -dijo la profesora McGonagall en tono recriminatorio y totalmente reprobatorio.

El guardabosques únicamente formo una mueca culpable antes de continuar la lectura.

 **Sus ojos se clavaron en el hogar apagado, con las bolsas de patatas fritas arrugadas, y dejó escapar una risa despectiva. Se inclinó ante la chimenea. Los demás no podían ver qué estaba haciendo, pero cuando un momento después se dio la vuelta, había un fuego encendido, que inundó de luz toda la húmeda cabaña.**

\- ¡¿Usaste magia?! -gritaron la profesora McGonagall y el ministro de magia, uno más molesto que la otra.

Para toda respuesta Hagrid se encogió de hombros sintiéndose algo culpable más por la profesora McGonagall que por el ministro.

 _ **\- Mientras estemos leyendo no podrá arrestar a nadie, señor Ministro, es necesario que todos ustedes escuchen la lectura. -intervino MaliKa, previendo lo que el Ministro pensaba hacer.**_

\- Pero...

 _ **\- Pero nada. -dijo Rose-. Es mejor que nos haga caso.**_

 **Harry sintió que el calor lo cubría como si estuviera metido en un baño caliente.**

 **El gigante volvió a sentarse en el sofá, que se hundió bajo su peso, y comenzó a sacar toda clase de cosas de los bolsillos de su abrigo: una cazuela de cobre, un paquete de salchichas, un atizador, una tetera, varias tazas agrietadas y una botella de un líquido color ámbar, de la que tomó un trago antes de empezar a preparar el té. Muy pronto, la cabaña estaba llena del aroma de las salchichas calientes. Nadie dijo una palabra mientras el gigante trabajaba, pero cuando sacó las primeras seis salchichas jugosas y calientes, Dudley comenzó a impacientarse.**

\- No son para ti, idiota. -gritaron los gemelos.

\- Fred, George. -los riño su madre aun si en el fondo estaba de acuerdo con sus hijos.

\- Lo sentimos, mamá.

 **Tío Vernon dijo en tono cortante:**

— **No toques nada que él te dé, Dudley.**

 **El gigante lanzó una risa sombría.**

— **Ese gordo pastel que es su hijo no necesita engordar más, Dursley, no se preocupe.**

 **Le sirvió las salchichas a Harry, el cual estaba tan hambriento que pensó que nunca había probado algo tan maravilloso, pero todavía no podía quitarle los ojos de encima al gigante. Por último, como nadie parecía dispuesto a explicar nada, dijo:**

— **Lo siento, pero todavía sigo sin saber quién es usted.**

 **El gigante tomó un sorbo de té y se secó la boca con el dorso de la mano.**

— **Llámame Hagrid —contesto—. Todos lo hacen. Y como te dije, soy el guardián de las llaves de Hogwarts. Ya lo sabrás todo sobre Hogwarts, por supuesto.**

— **Pues... yo no... —dijo Harry.**

 **Hagrid parecía impresionado.**

— **Lo lamento —dijo rápidamente Harry.**

— **¿Lo lamento? —preguntó Hagrid, volviéndose a mirar a los Dursley, que retrocedieron hasta quedar ocultos por las sombras—. ¡Ellos son los que tienen que disculparse! Sabía que no estabas recibiendo las cartas, pero nunca pensé que no supieras nada de Hogwarts. ¿Nunca te preguntaste dónde lo habían aprendido todo tus padres?**

— **¿El qué? —preguntó Harry**

— **¿EL QUÉ? —bramó Hagrid—. ¡Espera un segundo!**

 **Se puso de pie de un salto. En su furia parecía llenar toda la habitación. Los Dursley estaban agazapados contra la pared.**

\- Hagrid, si los haces pagar por todo te amare de por vida. -dramatizo Sirius.

\- Todos lo amaremos de por vida. -agrego Fred.

— **¿Me van a decir —rugió a los Dursley— que este muchacho, ¡este muchacho!, no sabe nada... sobre NADA?**

 **Harry pensó que aquello iba demasiado lejos. Después de todo, había ido al colegio y sus notas no eran tan malas.**

Muchos se rieron por el pensar de Harry al tiempo que su familia pensaba con ternura y alegría lo inocente que era el chico.

\- Gryffindor tenías que ser Potter. -se burló Draco.

— **Yo sé algunas cosas —dijo—. Puedo hacer cuentas y todo eso.**

 **Pero Hagrid simplemente agito la mano.**

— **Me refiero a nuestro mundo Tu mundo. Mi mundo. El mundo de tus padres.**

 _ **\- ¿Qué mundo? -preguntaron a juego algunos de los chicos de la Tercera Generación**_.

— **¿Qué mundo?**

 **Hagrid lo miró como si fuera a estallar.**

— **¡DURSLEY! —bramó.**

 **Tío Vernon, que estaba muy pálido, susurró algo que sonaba como mimblewimble. Hagrid, enfurecido, contempló a Harry.**

— **Pero tú tienes que saber algo sobre tu madre y tu padre —dijo—. Quiero decir, ellos son famosos. Tú eres famoso.**

— **¿Cómo? ¿Mi madre y mi padre... eran famosos? ¿En serio?**

— **No sabías... no sabías... —Hagrid se pasó los dedos por el pelo, clavándole una mirada de asombro—. ¿De verdad no sabes lo que ellos eran? —dijo por último.**

 **De pronto, tío Vernon recuperó la voz**

— **¡Deténgase! —ordenó—. ¡Deténgase ahora mismo, señor! ¡Le prohíbo que le diga nada al muchacho!**

\- Y vas a ser tú quien no detenga, ¿no? -dijo Sirius-. Ja, quisiera verlo.

 **Un hombre más valiente que Vernon Dursley se habría acobardado ante la mirada furiosa que le dirigió Hagrid. Cuando éste habló, temblaba de rabia.**

— **¿No se lo ha dicho? ¿No le ha hablado sobre el contenido de la carta que Dumbledore le dejó? ¡Yo estaba allí! ¡Vi que Dumbledore la dejaba, Dursley! ¿Y se la ha ocultado durante todos estos años?**

— **¿Qué es lo que me han ocultado? —dijo Harry en tono anhelante.**

— **¡DETÉNGASE! ¡SE LO PROHÍBO! —rugió tío Vernon aterrado.**

 _ **\- Visto. -bromeo James**_.

\- ¿Visto? -preguntaron varios, confundidos.

 _ **\- En pocas palabras, que están ignorando a Harry. -explico Scorp.**_

 _ **\- Oye, no tienes chiste si explicas el chiste.**_

 **Tía Petunia dejó escapar un gemido de horror.**

— **Voy a romperles la cabeza —dijo Hagrid—. Harry debes saber que eres un mago.**

 **Se produjo un silencio en la cabaña. Sólo podía oírse el mar y el silbido del viento.**

 _ **\- Casi puedo ver la bolita de paja rodando por el suelo. -bromeo Roxanne**_ **.**

— **¿Que soy qué? —dijo Harry con voz entrecortada.**

— **Un mago —respondió Hagrid, sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que crujió y se hundió—. Y muy bueno, debo añadir, en cuanto te hayas entrenado un poco. Con unos padres como los tuyos ¿qué otra cosa podías ser? Y creo que ya es hora de que leas la carta.**

 **Harry extendió la mano para coger, finalmente, el sobre amarillento, dirigido, con tinta verde esmeralda al «Señor H. Potter, El Suelo de la Cabaña en la Roca, El Mar».**

 _ **\- ¿Alguien más siente nervios a pesar de saber lo que dice? -pregunto Malika.**_

Nadie respondió nada a ese comentario, aunque no hizo falta, la respuesta se veía claramente en las posturas tensas y los rostros ansiosos.

 _ **\- Es lo que tiene una buena historia, no importa cuántas veces lo escuches siempre te causa la misma emoción. -comento Scorp.**_

 **Sacó la carta y leyó:**

 _ **COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA**_

 _ **Director: Albus Dumbledore**_

 _ **(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,**_

 _ **Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,**_

 _ **Jefe Supremo, Confederación**_

 _ **Internacional de Magos).**_

 _ **Querido señor Potter:**_

 _ **Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios.**_

 _ **Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.**_

 _ **Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall**_

 _ **Directora adjunta.**_

 **Las preguntas estallaban en la cabeza de Harry como fuegos artificiales, y no sabía cuál era la primera. Después de unos minutos, tartamudeó:**

— **¿Qué quiere decir eso de que esperan mi lechuza?**

Algunos rieron con eso.

\- Técnicamente pregunto lo más importante, ¿no? -comento Fleur-. De no mandar esa lechuza habría tenido problemas para venir a Hogwarts.

 _ **\- No puedo argumentar nada ante esa lógica. -comento Fred.**_

— **Gorgonas galopantes, ahora me acuerdo —dijo Hagrid, golpeándose la frente con tanta fuerza como para derribar un caballo. De otro bolsillo sacó una lechuza (una lechuza de verdad, viva y con las plumas algo erizadas), una gran pluma y un rollo de pergamino. Con la lengua entre los dientes, escribió una nota que Harry pudo leer al revés.**

 _ **Querido señor Dumbledore:**_

 _ **Entregué a Harry su carta. Lo llevo mañana a comprar sus cosas.**_

 _ **El tiempo es horrible. Espero que usted esté bien.**_

 _ **Hagrid**_

 **Hagrid enrolló la nota y se la dio a la lechuza, que la cogió con el pico. Después fue hasta la puerta y lanzó a la lechuza en la tormenta. Entonces volvió y se sentó, como si aquello fuera tan normal como hablar por teléfono.**

\- ¿Qué es un teléfono?

 _ **\- Un invento muggle que sirve para comunicarse con alguien que esté muy lejos. -respondió Rose.**_

 _ **\- Aunque actualmente sirve para muchas otras cosas. -agrego Scorp.**_

 _ **\- Y ya no solo lo utilizan los muggles. -comento Malika.**_

 _ **\- No cuenten nada del futuro decía, es peligroso decía. -replico Sev-. Y una mier...**_

 _ **\- Lenguaje. -interrumpió Malika-**_ _ **. ¿Estoy revelando algo importante?, no verdad, así que cállate y déjame oír.**_

 **Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta y la cerró rápidamente.**

— **¿Por dónde iba? —dijo Hagrid. Pero en aquel momento tío Vernon, todavía con el rostro color ceniza, pero muy enfadado, se acercó a la chimenea.**

— **Él no irá —dijo.**

 **Hagrid gruñó.**

— **Me gustaría ver a un gran muggle como usted deteniéndolo a él —dijo.**

— **¿Un qué? —preguntó interesado Harry**

— **Un muggle —respondió Hagrid—. Es como llamamos a la gente «no-mágica» como ellos. Y tuviste la mala suerte de crecer en una familia de los más grandes muggles que haya visto.**

 _ **\- Créeme hay peores. -comento Malika.**_

— **Cuando lo adoptamos, juramos que íbamos a detener toda esa porquería —dijo tío Vernon—. ¡Juramos que la íbamos a sacar de él! ¡Un mago, ni más ni menos!**

\- Díganme por favor que no es lo que estoy pensando. -rogo James.

\- No creo. -respondió Lupin-. Puede que lo intentará, pero gracias a que Harry no sabía porque lo hacían no surtió efecto.

\- Pero pudo hacerlo. -replico Lily-. No de la misma forma, pero aun así...

\- ¿De qué hablan? -preguntaron varios.

\- De nada. -respondió amablemente el señor Weasley-. Sigue leyendo, Hagrid. -pidió.

— **¿Vosotros lo sabíais? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Vosotros sabíais que yo era... un mago?**

— **¡Saber! —chilló de pronto tía Petunia—. ¡Saber! ¡Por supuesto que lo sabíamos! ¿Cómo no ibas a serlo, siendo lo que era mi condenada hermana? Oh, ella recibió una carta como ésta de ese... ese colegio, y desapareció, y volvía a casa para las vacaciones con los bolsillos llenos de ranas, y convertía las tazas de té en ratas. Yo era la única que la veía tal como era: ¡una monstruosidad! Pero para mi madre y mi padre, oh no, para ellos era «Lily hizo esto» y «Lily hizo esto otro». ¡Estaban orgullosos de tener una bruja en la familia!**

 **Se detuvo para respirar profundamente y luego continuó. Parecía que hacía años que deseaba decir todo aquello.**

— **Luego conoció a ese Potter en el colegio y se fueron y se casaron y te tuvieron a ti, y por supuesto que yo sabía que ibas a ser igual, igual de raro, un... un anormal. ¡Y luego, como si no fuera poco, hubo esa explosión y nosotros tuvimos que quedarnos contigo!**

 **Harry se había puesto muy pálido. Tan pronto como recuperó la voz, preguntó:**

— **¿Explosión? ¡Me dijisteis que habían muerto en un accidente de coche!**

— **¿ACCIDENTE DE COCHE? —rugió Hagrid dando un salto, tan enfadado que los Dursley volvieron al rincón—. ¿Cómo iban a poder morir Lily y James Potter en un accidente de coche? ¡Eso es un ultraje! ¡Un escándalo! ¡Que Harry Potter no conozca su propia historia, cuando cada chico de nuestro mundo conoce su nombre!**

— **Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Harry con tono de apremio. La furia se desvaneció del rostro de Hagrid. De pronto parecía nervioso.**

— **Nunca habría esperado algo así —dijo en voz baja y con aire preocupado—. No tenía ni idea. Cuando Dumbledore me dijo que podía tener problemas para llegar a ti, no sabía que sería hasta este punto.**

\- Si ya sabía que esto podría pasar, ¿porque lo dejo ahí? -pregunto Angelina.

\- Siempre lo he dicho, viejo loco, luego de que nos enviara al bosque este año me espero cualquier cosa de usted. -comento Draco.

\- ¡¿Nos mandó al bosque?! -repitieron alarmadas Lily y Alice.

\- ¿A quiénes exactamente?

\- ¿Como se le ocurre, Dumbledore?

Ambas preguntas salieron al mismo tiempo y con el mismo nivel de alarma y miedo. Ya no solo se trataba de que Dumbledore hubiera puesto en peligro a Harry, sino que también había puesto en peligro a otros niños inocentes. Y el hecho de que el director no respondiera solo enfureció aún más a ambas mujeres.

 **Ah, Harry, no sé si soy la persona apropiada para decírtelo, pero alguien debe hacerlo. No puedes ir a Hogwarts sin saberlo.**

 **Lanzó una mirada despectiva a los Dursley.**

— **Bueno, es mejor que sepas todo lo que yo puedo decirte... porque no puedo decírtelo todo. Es un gran misterio, al menos una parte...**

 **Se sentó, miró fijamente al fuego durante unos instantes, y luego continuó.**

— **Comienza, supongo, con... con una persona llamada... pero es increíble que no sepas su nombre, todos en nuestro mundo lo saben...**

— **¿Quién?**

— **Bueno... no me gusta decir el nombre si puedo evitarlo. Nadie lo dice.**

— **¿Por qué no?**

— **Gárgolas galopantes, Harry, la gente todavía tiene miedo. Vaya, esto es difícil. Mira, estaba ese mago que se volvió... malo. Tan malo como te puedas imaginar. Peor. Peor que peor. Su nombre era...**

 **Hagrid tragó, pero no le salía la voz.**

— **¿Quiere escribirlo? —sugirió Harry.**

— **No... no sé cómo se escribe. Está bien...**

 _ **\- Voldemort. -dijeron tanto Harry como los chicos del futuro pues todos se percataron de lo difícil que estaba siendo para Hagrid seguir la lectura.**_

El guardabosques cambio su gesto nervioso por uno de alivio y agradecimiento al no haber tenido que volver a pronunciar el tan temido nombre.

 **Hagrid se estremeció—. No me lo hagas repetir. De todos modos, este... este mago, hace unos veinte años, comenzó a buscar seguidores. Y los consiguió. Algunos porque le tenían miedo, otros sólo querían un poco de su poder, porque él iba consiguiendo poder. Eran días negros, Harry. No se sabía en quién confiar, uno no se animaba a hacerse amigo de magos o brujas desconocidos... Sucedían cosas terribles. Él se estaba apoderando de todo. Por supuesto, algunos se le opusieron y él los mató. Horrible. Uno de los pocos lugares seguros era Hogwarts. Hay que considerar que Dumbledore era el único al que Quien-tú-sabes temía. No se atrevía a apoderarse del colegio, no entonces, al menos.**

 **» Ahora bien, tu madre y tú padre eran la mejor bruja y el mejor mago que yo he conocido nunca. ¡En su época de Hogwarts eran los primeros! Supongo que el misterio es por qué Quien-tú-sabes nunca había tratado de ponerlos de su parte... Probablemente sabía que estaban demasiado cerca de Dumbledore para querer tener algo que ver con el Lado Oscuro.**

 **» Tal vez pensó que podía persuadirlos... O quizá simplemente quería quitarlos de en medio. Lo que todos saben es que él apareció en el pueblo donde vosotros vivíais, el día de Halloween, hace diez años. Tú tenías un año. Él fue a vuestra casa y... y...**

 **De pronto, Hagrid sacó un pañuelo muy sucio y se sonó la nariz con un sonido como el de una corneta.**

— **Lo siento —dijo—. Pero es tan triste... pensar que tu madre y tu padre, la mejor gente del mundo que podrías encontrar...**

 **» Quien-tú-sabes los mató. Y entonces... y ése es el verdadero misterio del asunto... también trató de matarte a ti. Supongo que quería hacer un trabajo limpio, o tal vez, para entonces, disfrutaba matando. Pero no pudo hacerlo. ¿Nunca te preguntaste cómo te hiciste esa marca en la frente? No es un corte común. Sucedió cuando una poderosa maldición diabólica te tocó. Fue la que terminó con tu madre, tu padre y la casa, pero no funcionó contigo, y por eso eres famoso, Harry. Nadie a quien él hubiera decidido matar sobrevivió, nadie excepto tú, y eso que acabó con algunas de las mejores brujas y de los mejores magos de la época (los McKinnons, los Bones, los Prewetts...) y tú eras muy pequeño. Pero sobreviviste.**

 **Algo muy doloroso estaba sucediendo en la mente de Harry. Mientras Hagrid iba terminando la historia, vio otra vez la cegadora luz verde con más claridad de lo que la había recordado antes y, por primera vez en su vida, se acordó de algo más, de una risa cruel, aguda y fría.**

 **Hagrid lo miraba con tristeza.**

— **Yo mismo te saqué de la casa en ruinas, por orden de Dumbledore. Y te llevé con esta gente...**

— **Tonterías —dijo tío Vernon.**

 _ **\- ¡Ay, hijo de puta! -gritó James.**_

 _ **\- A Malika no le gusta que digan malas palabras. -se burló a juego Rose.**_

 _ **\- Consíguete tus propios chistes. -replico Malika.**_

 _ **\- Tú también. -respondió James.**_

 _ **\- Yo no copio, solo hago referencias.**_

 _ **\- Pasadas de moda, pero referencias. -se burló James.**_

 _ **\- ¡Óyeme, eso jamás pasará de moda!**_

\- Oigan, ¿y si antes de seguir peleando nos explican? -pido Ron.

 _ **\- No puede explicarse, necesitarían ver las películas para entender, mejor sigan leyendo. -respondió Malika.**_

 **Harry dio un respingo. Casi había olvidado que los Dursley estaban allí. Tío Vernon parecía haber recuperado su valor. Miraba con rabia a Hagrid y tenía los puños cerrados.**

— **Ahora escucha esto, chico —gruñó—: acepto que haya algo extraño acerca de ti, probablemente nada que unos buenos golpes no curen. Y todo eso sobre tus padres... Bien, eran raros, no lo niego y, en mi opinión, el mundo está mejor sin ellos... Recibieron lo que buscaban, al mezclarse con esos brujos... Es lo que yo esperaba: siempre supe que iban a terminar mal...**

 _ **\- Por cosas como esta, le doy la razón a Thanos. -comento Malika.**_

 _ **\- Ya anciana, luego te quejas de lo mal que está la juventud de hoy día, deja oír. -se burló Fred.**_

 **Pero en aquel momento Hagrid se levantó del sofá y sacó de su abrigo un paraguas rosado. Apuntando a tío Vernon, como con una espada, dijo:**

— **Le prevengo, Dursley, le estoy avisando, una palabra más y...**

 **Ante el peligro de ser alanceado por la punta de un paraguas empuñado por un gigante barbudo, el valor de tío Vernon desapareció otra vez. Se aplastó contra la pared y permaneció en silencio.**

— **Así está mejor —dijo Hagrid, respirando con dificultad y sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que aquella vez se aplastó hasta el suelo. Harry, entre tanto, todavía tenía preguntas que hacer, cientos de ellas.**

— **Pero ¿qué sucedió con Vol... perdón, quiero decir con Quién-usted-sabe?**

 _ **\- Que buena pregunta Dorothy. -comento Hugo.**_

— **Buena pregunta, Harry. Desapareció. Se desvaneció. La misma noche que trató de matarte. Eso te hizo aún más famoso. Ése es el mayor misterio, sabes... Se estaba volviendo más y más poderoso... ¿Por qué se fue?**

 **» Algunos dicen que murió. No creo que le quede lo suficiente de humano para morir. Otros dicen que todavía está por ahí, esperando el momento, pero no lo creo. La gente que estaba de su lado volvió con nosotros. Algunos salieron como de un trance. No creen que pudieran volver a hacerlo si él regresara.**

 **» La mayor parte de nosotros cree que todavía está en alguna parte, pero que perdió sus poderes. Que está demasiado débil para seguir adelante. Porque algo relacionado contigo, Harry, acabó con él. Algo sucedió aquella noche que él no contaba con que sucedería, no sé qué fue, nadie lo sabe... Pero algo relacionado contigo lo confundió.**

 **Hagrid miró a Harry con afecto y respeto, pero Harry, en lugar de sentirse complacido y orgulloso, estaba casi seguro de que había una terrible equivocación. ¿Un mago? ¿Él? ¿Cómo era posible? Había estado toda la vida bajo los golpes de Dudley y el miedo que le inspiraban tía Petunia y tío Vernon. Si realmente era un mago, ¿por qué no los había convertido en sapos llenos de verrugas cada vez que lo encerraban en la alacena? Si alguna vez derrotó al más grande brujo del mundo, ¿cómo es que Dudley siempre podía pegarle patadas como si fuera una pelota?**

— **Hagrid —dijo con calma—, creo que está equivocado. No creo que yo pueda ser un mago.**

 **Para su sorpresa, Hagrid se rio entre dientes.**

— **No eres un mago, ¿eh? ¿Nunca haces que sucedan cosas cuando estás asustado o enfadado?**

 **Harry contempló el fuego. Si pensaba en ello... todas las cosas raras que habían hecho que sus tíos se enfadaran con él, habían sucedido cuando él, Harry, estaba molesto o enfadado: perseguido por la banda de Dudley, de golpe se había encontrado fuera de su alcance; temeroso de ir al colegio con aquel ridículo corte de pelo, éste le había crecido de nuevo y, la última vez que Dudley le pegó, ¿no se vengó de él, aunque sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo? ¿No le había soltado encima la boa constrictor?**

 **Harry miró de nuevo a Hagrid, sonriendo, y vio que el gigante lo miraba radiante.**

— **¿Te das cuenta? —dijo Hagrid—. Conque Harry Potter no es un mago... Ya verás, serás muy famoso en Hogwarts. Pero tío Vernon no iba a rendirse sin luchar.**

— **¿No le hemos dicho que no irá? —dijo con desagrado—. Irá a la escuela secundaria Stonewall y nos dará las gracias por ello. Ya he leído esas cartas y necesitará toda clase de porquerías: libros de hechizos, varitas y...**

— **Si él quiere ir, un gran muggle como usted no lo detendrá —gruñó Hagrid—. ¡Detener al hijo de Lily y James Potter para que no vaya a Hogwarts! Está loco. Su nombre está apuntado casi desde que nació. Irá al mejor colegio de magia del mundo. Siete años allí y no se conocerá a sí mismo. Estará con jóvenes de su misma clase, lo que será un cambio. Y estará con el más grande director que Hogwarts haya tenido: Albus Dumbled...**

— **¡NO VOY A PAGAR PARA QUE ALGÚN CHIFLADO VIEJO TONTO LE ENSEÑE TRUCOS DE MAGIA! —gritó tío Vernon.**

 _ **\- Descanse en paz.**_

 _ **\- Hasta aquí llegaste Dusley, un gusto conocerte, bueno, en realidad no.**_

 _ **\- Muerto por jugarle al vergas. -bromeo Fred.**_

 **Pero aquella vez había ido demasiado lejos. Hagrid empuñó su paraguas y lo agitó sobre su cabeza.**

— **¡NUNCA... —bramó— INSULTE-A-ALBUS-DUMBLEDORE-EN-MI-PRESENCIA!**

 **Agitó el paraguas en el aire para apuntar a Dudley. Se produjo un relámpago de luz violeta, un sonido como de un petardo, un agudo chillido y, al momento siguiente, Dudley saltaba, con las manos sobre su gordo trasero, mientras gemía de dolor. Cuando les dio la espalda, Harry vio una rizada cola de cerdo que salía a través de un agujero en los pantalones.**

El comedor entero estalló en carcajadas.

\- En serio, Hagrid, te mereces una estatua. -comento los gemelos entre risas.

 **Tío Vernon rugió. Empujó a tía Petunia y a Dudley a la otra habitación, lanzó una última mirada aterrorizada a Hagrid y cerró con fuerza la puerta detrás de ellos.**

 **Hagrid miró su paraguas y se tiró de la barba.**

— **No debería enfadarme —dijo con pesar—, pero a lo mejor no ha funcionado. Quise convertirlo en un cerdo, pero supongo que ya se parece mucho a un cerdo y no había mucho por hacer.**

 **Miró de reojo a Harry, bajo sus cejas pobladas.**

— **Te agradecería que no le mencionaras esto a nadie de Hogwarts —dijo—. Yo... bien, no me está permitido hacer magia, hablando estrictamente. Conseguí permiso para hacer un poquito, para que te llegaran las cartas y todo eso... Era una de las razones por las que quería este trabajo...**

— **¿Por qué no le está permitido hacer magia? —preguntó Harry.**

— **Bueno... yo fui también a Hogwarts y, si he de ser franco, me expulsaron. En el tercer año. Me rompieron la varita en dos. Pero Dumbledore dejó que me quedara como guardabosques. Es un gran hombre.**

— **¿Por qué lo expulsaron?**

\- Nunca contesta la pregunta. -comento Sirius.

\- Cuenta la leyenda que cientos de valientes soldados murieron en la cruzada por saber la verdad. -dramatizo James.

 _ **\- Lo que se traduce como que por más que intentaron nunca lograron que les contará lo que hizo. -dijo Malika.**_

\- Y si nosotros no logramos averiguarlo nadie lo hará. -puntualizo Sirius.

 _ **\- ¿Quieren apostar? -pregunto Malika.**_

 _ **\- No valen las apuestas intertemporales. -riño Rose.**_

 _ **\- Oye, iban a ganar fácilmente muchos galeones.**_

 _ **\- Ejem, ¿y si dejan de hacer spoilers? -pregunto Lily.**_

— **Se está haciendo tarde y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer mañana —dijo Hagrid en voz alta—. Tenemos que ir a la ciudad y conseguirte los libros y todo lo demás.**

\- Hagrid es experto en cambiar de tema, ¿no? -comento Charlie.

\- Super discreto. -agrego Fleur.

 **Se quitó su grueso abrigo negro y se lo entregó a Harry**

— **Puedes taparte con esto —dijo—. No te preocupes si algo se agita. Creo que todavía tengo lirones en un bolsillo.**

\- ¿Cómo porque traerías lirones? -pregunto Theo.

\- Yo estoy más preocupada por si están bien. -agrego Daphne.

 _ **\- Aun más importante. -comento James-. ¿Quién leerá ahora?**_

\- Yo lo hago. -respondió Sirius.

\- ¿Tú queriendo leer un libro?, eso si es milagro. -dijo Remus.

\- Jajaja, muy gracioso. -respondió Sirius lanzando una mirada de reproche a sus amigos-. Pásame ese libro, Hagrid.

\- **El callejón Diagon.** -leyó Sirus cuando el libro llego a sus manos.

* * *

 **¿Adivinen quien debería estar haciendo su tarea de historia, preparando la exposición de política y estudiando para los exámenes?**

 **Mou Hitori no Boku: Eso es desde hace una semana y te la has vivido en maratones de Supernatural y del UCM.**

 **Cállese. Da igual, todavía tengo mañana en la mañana, ventajas de ir en la tarde. Además, ya se merecían actualización.**

 **Mou Hitori no Boku: ¿Para que los dejes colgados de nuevo por meses?**

 **Este… ¿Qué les tenía que decir? Ah, cierto, en este tiempo sin publicar tome algunas decisiones respecto a la historia. Así que aquí están los anuncios.**

 **\- La historia se actualizará cada mes en la semana del 14 al 21. Si ven que tarda más de esto métanme prisa a ver si me aplico.**

 **\- Ya están seleccionadas algunas parejas que aparecerán a lo largo de los libros, recuerden que esto no se trata de dramas amorosos sino de comedia y de… digamos que una trama más profunda que después verán, asì que si alguna pareja les molesta no dejen tan rápido la historia.**

 **Parejas:**

 **\- Scorbus**

 **\- Dramione**

 **\- Theo y Luna**

 **\- Blaise y Pansy**

 **\- Bill y Fleur**

 **\- Lupin y Sirius**

 **Bromances:**

 **\- Darry (¡Es mi OTP!, tenía que meterlo de una u otra forma)**

 **\- Blaise y Ron**

 **Aun no sé si meteré más, de cualquier forma, las parejas solo tendrán una que otra escena, solo un par de ellas tendrán una mayor relevancia más adelante para algunas subtramas que planeo desarrollar. Así que no se preocupen y abandonen la historia si alguna no les gusta.**

 **Mou Hitori no Boku: Y esos fueron todos los anuncios.**

 **¡No leemos luego!**


	7. El callejòn Diagòn

**Hola, gente del multiverso que me lee. ¿Creyeron que otra vez se me pasaría la fecha de actualizaciòn? Pues…**

 **Mou Hitori no Boku: Tienen toda la razón, y no le crean, esta vez no fue culpa de la escuela.**

 **Ya, ya, mejor lean el capítulo.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

\- **El callejón Diagon.** -leyó Sirus cuando el libro llego a sus manos.

 **Harry se despertó temprano aquella mañana. Aunque sabía que ya era de día, mantenía los ojos muy cerrados.**

 **«Ha sido un sueño —se dijo con firmeza—. Soñé que un gigante llamado Hagrid vino a decirme que voy a ir a un colegio de magos. Cuando abra los ojos estaré en casa, en mi alacena.»**

 _ **\- ¡Esto es tan triste a la vez que tan lindo! -exclamó Lu.**_

 **Se produjo un súbito golpeteo.**

 **«Y ésa es tía Petunia llamando a la puerta», pensó Harry con el corazón abrumado. Pero todavía no abrió los ojos. Había sido un sueño tan bonito...**

 **Toc. Toc. Toc.**

— **Está bien —rezongó Harry—. Ya me levanto.**

 _ **\- James todas las mañanas. -bromeó Sev.**_

 **Se incorporó y se le cayó el pesado abrigo negro de Hagrid. La cabaña estaba iluminada por el sol, la tormenta había pasado, Hagrid estaba dormido en el sofá y había una lechuza golpeando con su pata en la ventana, con un periódico en el pico.**

 **Harry se puso de pie, tan feliz como si un gran globo se expandiera en su interior.**

 _ **\- Casi puedo imaginármelo flotando hacia la ventana. -bromeó Lucy.**_

 **Fue directamente a la ventana y la abrió. La lechuza bajó en picado y dejó el periódico sobre Hagrid, que no se despertó. Entonces la lechuza se posó en el suelo y comenzó a atacar el abrigo de Hagrid.**

\- Aquí hay dos opciones. -comento Fred-. ¿O la lechuza esta buscando el pago o esta tratando de sacar los hurones?

— **No hagas eso.**

 **Harry trató de apartar a la lechuza, pero ésta cerró el pico amenazadoramente y continuó atacando el abrigo.**

— **¡Hagrid! —dijo Harry en voz alta—. Aquí hay una lechuza...**

— **Págala —gruñó Hagrid desde el sofá.**

— **¿Qué?**

— **Quiere que le pagues por traer el periódico. Busca en los bolsillos.**

 **El abrigo de Hagrid parecía hecho de bolsillos, con contenidos de todo tipo: manojos de llaves, proyectiles de metal, bombones de menta, saquitos de té... Finalmente Harry sacó un puñado de monedas de aspecto extraño.**

— **Dale cinco knuts —dijo soñoliento Hagrid.**

— **¿Knuts?**

— **Esas pequeñas de bronce.**

 **Harry contó las cinco monedas y la lechuza extendió la pata, para que Harry pudiera meter las monedas en una bolsita de cuero que llevaba atada. Y salió volando por la ventana abierta.**

 **Hagrid bostezó con fuerza, se sentó y se desperezó.**

— **Es mejor que nos demos prisa, Harry. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy. Debemos ir a Londres a comprar todas las cosas del colegio.**

 **Harry estaba dando la vuelta a las monedas mágicas y observándolas. Acababa de pensar en algo que le hizo sentir que el globo de felicidad en su interior acababa de pincharse.**

— **Mm... ¿Hagrid?**

— **¿Sí? —dijo Hagrid, que se estaba calzando sus colosales botas.**

— **Yo no tengo dinero y ya oíste a tío Vernon anoche, no va a pagar para que vaya a aprender magia.**

— **No te preocupes por eso —dijo Hagrid, poniéndose de pie y golpeándose la cabeza—. ¿No creerás que tus padres no te dejaron nada?**

— **Pero si su casa fue destruida...**

— **¡Ellos no guardaban el oro en la casa, muchacho! No, la primera parada para nosotros es Gringotts. El banco de los magos. Come una salchicha, frías no están mal, y no me negaré a un pedacito de tu pastel de cumpleaños.**

— **¿Los magos tienen bancos?**

— **Sólo uno. Gringotts. Lo dirigen los gnomos.**

 **Harry dejó caer el pedazo de salchicha que le quedaba.**

— **¿Gnomos?**

— **Ajá... Así uno tendría que estar loco para intentar robarlos, puedo decírtelo. Nunca te metas con los gnomos, Harry.**

\- ¡Los gnomos dan miedo! -dijo una dulce vocecita que resonó que en el silencio del Gran Comedor.

A todos les pareció extraño que la más pequeña de los Weasley hubiese hablado por fin pues en el tiempo que llevaban aquí nadie la había escuchado decir ni pio.

 **Gringotts es el lugar más seguro del mundo para lo que quieras guardar, excepto tal vez Hogwarts. Por otra parte, tenía que visitar Gringotts de todos modos. Por Dumbledore. Asuntos de Hogwarts. —Hagrid se irguió con orgullo—. En general, me utiliza para asuntos importantes. Buscarte a ti... sacar cosas de Gringotts...**

 _ **\- Y buscarte a ti. -bromeó Fred.**_

 _ **\- Y buscar a Harry. -agregó James.**_

 _ **\- Ah, y no olviden: buscar a Harry. -comentó Malika.**_

 _ **\- Ya basta los tres, Hagrid es realmente importante. -riñó Rose-. ¡Lo harán sentir mal!**_

 _ **\- Perdón. -aceptó Malika-. Tienes razón, Hagrid es realmente importante.**_

 **él sabe que puede confiar en mí.**

\- Siempre. -confirmó Dumbledore.

Hagrid infló el pecho al escucharlo, orgulloso.

 **¿Lo tienes todo? Pues vamos.**

 **Harry siguió a Hagrid fuera de la cabaña. El cielo estaba ya claro y el mar brillaba a la luz del sol. El bote que tío Vernon había alquilado todavía estaba allí, con el fondo lleno de agua después de la tormenta.**

\- Ese bote debe ser mágico para sobrevivir a eso.

— **¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —preguntó Harry; mirando alrededor, buscando otro bote.**

— **Volando —dijo Hagrid.**

— **¿Volando?**

— **Sí... pero vamos a regresar en esto. No debo utilizar la magia, ahora que ya te encontré. Subieron al bote.**

\- No deberías haberlo hecho desde un inicio, Hagrid. -dijo Fudge, visiblemente enfadado.

 _ **\- Lo hecho, hecho esta. -respondió Scorp.**_

 _ **\- Y no puede castigarlo por ello porque el tiempo está detenido. -agregó Sev-. Hasta que no salga de aquí no puede tomar represalias.**_

 _ **\- Y lo mismo va para lo que no ha pasado aún. -comentó Rose-. Con él y con el resto.**_

 _ **\- ¡Relativismo, baby! -bromeó Malika.**_

El ministro parecía sumamente molesto al tener que hacer caso de lo que una bola de adolescentes le dijera que podía o no hacer.

 **Harry todavía miraba a Hagrid, tratando de imaginárselo volando.**

— **Sin embargo, me parece una lástima tener que remar —dijo Hagrid, dirigiendo a Harry una mirada de soslayo—. Si yo... apresuro las cosas un poquito, ¿te importaría no mencionarlo en Hogwarts?**

— **Por supuesto que no —respondió Harry, deseoso de ver más magia.**

\- En mi defensa aun no sabía que estaba prohibido. -dijo Harry cuando su madre comenzó a mirarlo con reproche.

\- Pero estoy segura de que ya te hacías una idea, ¿o no?, jovencito. -respondió Lily.

Sirius rio por ello y continuó la lectura para salvar a su ahijado.

 **Hagrid sacó otra vez el paraguas rosado, dio dos golpes en el borde del bote y salieron a toda velocidad hacia la orilla.**

— **¿Por qué tendría que estar uno loco para intentar robar en Gringotts? —preguntó Harry.**

— **Hechizos... encantamientos —dijo Hagrid, desdoblando su periódico mientras hablaba—... Dicen que hay dragones custodiando las cámaras de máxima seguridad.**

\- ¿Eso es cierto? -preguntó Ron a su hermano mayor.

\- Por supuesto que no. -negó Bill-. Son solo rumores.

\- Sí, claro, rumores. -dijo George.

 **Y, además, hay que saber encontrar el camino.**

 _ **\- Estoy segura de que los túneles de Gringotts son parte del laberinto de Dédalo. -comentó Angela.**_

\- ¿El qué? -preguntaron varios.

\- El laberinto de Dédalo o laberinto del minotauro. -explicó Hermione-. Es una leyenda griega.

 _ **\- Sí, pero también es parte de la gran obsesión de mi hermana. -se quejó Dimitri.**_

 _ **\- Sale en un libro de nuestra época. -agregó Lorcan al ver la aún persistente confusión del resto.**_

 **Gringotts está a cientos de kilómetros por debajo de Londres, ¿sabes? Muy por debajo del metro. Te morirías de hambre tratando de salir, aunque hubieras podido robar algo.**

 **Harry permaneció sentado pensando en aquello, mientras Hagrid leía su periódico, El Profeta. Harry había aprendido de su tío Vernon que a las personas les gustaba que las dejaran tranquilas cuando hacían eso, pero era muy difícil, porque nunca había tenido tantas preguntas que hacer en su vida.**

— **El Ministerio de Magia está confundiendo las cosas, como de costumbre —murmuró Hagrid, dando la vuelta a la hoja.**

 _ **\- Como todos los gobiernos, eso no es raro. -comentó Malika.**_

— **¿Hay un Ministerio de Magia? —preguntó Harry, sin poder contenerse.**

 _ **\- Debe dé. -comentó James-. Sí de por si estamos mal, ¿imaginen sin gobierno?**_

 _ **\- ¿Tú hablando de política? -cuestionó con burla Fred.**_

 _ **\- ¡Peor aún! -exclamó con horror Dominique-. ¿¡Tú queriendo control!?**_

 _ **\- ¡Jajaja, muy graciosos!**_

— **Por supuesto —respondió Hagrid—. Querían que Dumbledore fuera el ministro, claro, pero él nunca dejará Hogwarts, así que el viejo Cornelius Fudge consiguió el trabajo. Nunca ha existido nadie tan chapucero.**

\- ¡¿Cómo?! -gritó furioso el ministro.

 _ **\- ¡Ay, cállese! -dijo Malika-. Como si no fuera cierto.**_

 **Así que envía lechuzas a Dumbledore cada mañana, pidiendo consejos.**

— **Pero ¿qué hace un Ministerio de Magia?**

— **Bueno, su trabajo principal es impedir que los muggles sepan que todavía hay brujas y magos por todo el país.**

 _ **\- Al menos esa parte la hacen medio bien. -comentó Molly, con sorna.**_

\- ¿Qué tienen ustedes contra el gobierno? -preguntó Percy.

 _ **\- Nada importante. -respondió Scorp-. Cosas del futuro.**_

— **¿Por qué?**

— **¿Por qué? Vaya, Harry, todos querrían soluciones mágicas para sus problemas. No, mejor que nos dejen tranquilos.**

 **En aquel momento, el bote dio un leve golpe contra la pared del muelle. Hagrid dobló su periódico y subieron los escalones de piedra hacia la calle.**

 **Los transeúntes miraban mucho a Hagrid, mientras recorrían el pueblecito camino de la estación, y Harry no se lo podía reprochar: Hagrid no sólo era el doble de alto que cualquiera, sino que señalaba cosas totalmente corrientes, como los parquímetros, diciendo en voz alta:**

— **¿Ves eso, Harry? Las cosas que esos muggles inventan, ¿verdad?**

 _ **\- ¡Oye! -reclamó Fred-. Esos inventos no están tan mal. Son casi tan útiles como la magia.**_

 _ **\- Aunque en algo tiene razón, algunos son inútiles o ilógicos. -comentó Lorcan.**_

 _ **\- Y muchos causan más daño que bien. -agregó Lysander.**_

 _ **\- Aunque lo mismo puede decirse de la magia. -dijo Malika-. Más bien es algo propio de los seres humanos.**_

\- No creo que sea eso, o no exactamente. -replicó Percy-. Más bien…

\- Wow, alto, alto, alto. -intervino Fred-. No vamos a ponernos filosóficos.

\- Mejor hay que seguir leyendo. -agregó George.

— **Hagrid —dijo Harry, jadeando un poco mientras correteaba para seguirlo—, ¿no dijiste que había dragones en Gringotts?**

— **Bueno, eso dicen —respondió Hagrid—. Me gustaría tener un dragón.**

— **¿Te gustaría tener uno?**

— **Quiero uno desde que era niño...**

 _ **\- Y yo quiero un perro del infierno, pero nadie me lo da. -se quejó Angela.**_

 _ **\- Porque eso no existe Ang, madura. -respondió Dimitri.**_

 _ **\- Ni que fuera fruta. -respondió Lucy.**_

 **Ya estamos.**

 **Habían llegado a la estación. Salía un tren para Londres cinco minutos más tarde. Hagrid, que no entendía «el dinero muggle», como lo llamaba, dio las monedas a Harry para que comprara los billetes.**

 **La gente los miraba más que nunca en el tren. Hagrid ocupó dos asientos y comenzó a tejer lo que parecía una carpa de circo color amarillo canario.**

— **¿Todavía tienes la carta, Harry? —preguntó, mientras contaba los puntos.**

 **Harry sacó del bolsillo el sobre de pergamino.**

— **Bien —dijo Hagrid—. Hay una lista con todo lo que necesitas.**

 **Harry desdobló otra hoja, que no había visto la noche anterior, y leyó:**

 **COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA**

 **UNIFORME:**

 **Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:**

— **Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).**

— **Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario.**

\- ¿Para qué? -pregunto Seamus-. Prácticamente nunca lo usamos.

 _ **\- A nosotros ya ni siquiera nos lo piden. -comentó Frank.**_

— **Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante).**

— **Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).**

 **(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.)**

 **LIBROS**

 **Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:**

— **El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1), Miranda Goshawk.**

— **Una historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot.**

— **Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffling.**

— **Guía de transformación para principiantes, Emeric Switch.**

— **Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, Phyllida Spore.**

— **Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger.**

— **Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander.**

— **Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentin Trimble.**

 **RESTO DEL EQUIPO**

 **1 varita.**

\- Creo que eso era obvio. -se auto interrumpió Sirius.

 **1 caldero (peltre, medida 2).**

 **1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.**

 **1 telescopio.**

 **1 balanza de latón.**

 **Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.**

 **SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE ALOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS.**

\- Eso es lo más injusto de todo. -se quejó James.

 _ **\- Sí, sí. Pobres de sus generaciones que no podían jugar siendo de primero. -se burló Fred.**_

 _ **\- En cambio nosotros, la nueva generación, sí podemos jugar siendo de primero. -dijo James, un tanto engreído-. Todo gracias a que alguien cambio las reglas.**_

— **¿Podemos comprar todo esto en Londres? —se preguntó Harry en voz alta.**

— **Sí, si sabes dónde ir —respondió Hagrid.**

 **Harry no había estado antes en Londres. Aunque Hagrid parecía saber adónde iban, era evidente que no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo de la forma ordinaria. Se quedó atascado en el torniquete de entrada al metro y se quejó en voz alta porque los asientos eran muy pequeños y los trenes muy lentos.**

— **No sé cómo los muggles se las arreglan sin magia —comentó, mientras subían por una escalera mecánica estropeada que los condujo a una calle llena de tiendas.**

 **Hagrid era tan corpulento que separaba fácilmente a la muchedumbre. Lo único que Harry tenía que hacer era mantenerse detrás de él. Pasaron ante librerías y tiendas de música, ante hamburgueserías y cines, pero en ningún lado parecía que vendieran varitas mágicas. Era una calle normal, llena de gente normal. ¿De verdad habría cantidades de oro de magos enterradas debajo de ellos? ¿Había allí realmente tiendas que vendían libros de hechizos y escobas? ¿No sería una broma pesada preparada por los Dursley?**

 _ **\- ¿Esos mínimo tiene sentido del humor? -preguntó Fred.**_

 **Si Harry no hubiera sabido que los Dursley carecían de sentido del humor, podría haberlo pensado. Sin embargo, aunque todo lo que le había dicho Hagrid era increíble, Harry no podía dejar de confiar en él.**

— **Es aquí —dijo Hagrid deteniéndose—. El Caldero Chorreante. Es un lugar famoso.**

 **Era un bar diminuto y de aspecto mugriento. Si Hagrid no lo hubiera señalado, Harry no lo habría visto. La gente, que pasaba apresurada, ni lo miraba. Sus ojos iban de la gran librería, a un lado, a la tienda de música, al otro, como si no pudieran ver el Caldero Chorreante. En realidad, Harry tuvo la extraña sensación de que sólo él y Hagrid lo veían. Antes de que pudiera decirlo, Hagrid lo hizo entrar.**

 **Para ser un lugar famoso, estaba muy oscuro y destartalado. Unas ancianas estaban sentadas en un rincón, tomando copitas de jerez. Una de ellas fumaba una larga pipa. Un hombre pequeño que llevaba un sombrero de copa hablaba con el viejo cantinero, que era completamente calvo y parecía una nuez blanda. El suave murmullo de las charlas se detuvo cuando ellos entraron. Todos parecían conocer a Hagrid. Lo saludaban con la mano y le sonreían, y el cantinero buscó un vaso diciendo:**

— **¿Lo de siempre, Hagrid?**

— **No puedo, Tom, estoy aquí por asuntos de Hogwarts —respondió Hagrid, poniendo la mano en el hombro de Harry y obligándole a doblar las rodillas.**

— **Buen Dios —dijo el cantinero, mirando atentamente a Harry—. ¿Es éste... puede ser...?**

 **El Caldero Chorreante había quedado súbitamente inmóvil y en silencio.**

— **Válgame Dios —susurró el cantinero—. Harry Potter... todo un honor.**

 **Salió rápidamente del mostrador, corrió hacia Harry y le estrechó la mano, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.**

— **Bienvenido, Harry, bienvenido.**

 **Harry no sabía qué decir. Todos lo miraban. La anciana de la pipa seguía chupando, sin darse cuenta de que se le había apagado. Hagrid estaba radiante.**

 **Entonces se produjo un gran movimiento de sillas y, al minuto siguiente, Harry se encontró estrechando la mano de todos los del Caldero Chorreante.**

— **Doris Crockford, Harry. No puedo creer que por fin te haya conocido.**

— **Estoy orgullosa, Harry, muy orgullosa.**

— **Siempre quise estrechar tu mano... estoy muy complacido.**

 _ **\- ¡Ay, hijos de perra! -exclamó James, enojado.**_

\- ¡James! -gritó Lily.

 _ **\- Perdón, abue. -se disculpó James-. Pero sí supieras que va a pasar tú también estarías enojada con esa bola de lambiscones.**_

— **Encantado, Harry, no puedo decirte cuánto. Mi nombre es Diggle, Dedalus Diggle.**

— **¡Yo lo he visto antes! —dijo Harry, mientras Dedalus Diggle dejaba caer su sombrero a causa de la emoción—. Usted me saludó una vez en una tienda.**

— **¡Me recuerda! —gritó Dedalus Diggle, mirando a todos—. ¿Habéis oído eso? ¡Se acuerda de mí!**

 **Harry estrechó manos una y otra vez. Doris Crockford repitió el saludo.**

 **Un joven pálido se adelantó, muy nervioso. Tenía un tic en el ojo.**

— **¡Profesor Quirrell! —dijo Hagrid—. Harry, el profesor Quirrell te dará clases en Hogwarts.**

— **P-P-Potter —tartamudeó el profesor Quirrell, apretando la mano de Harry—. Nno pue-e-do decirte l-lo contento que-e estoy de co-conocerte.**

— **¿Qué clase de magia enseña usted, profesor Quirrell?**

— **D-Defensa Contra las Artes O-Oscuras —murmuró el profesor Quirrell, como si no quisiera pensar en ello—. N-no es al-algo que t-tú n-necesites, ¿verdad, P-Potter? —Soltó una risa nerviosa—. Estás reuniendo el e-equipo, s-supongo. Yo tengo que bbuscar otro l-libro de va-vampiros. —Pareció aterrorizado ante la simple mención.**

 **Pero los demás, no permitieron que el profesor Quirrell acaparara a Harry. Éste tardó más de diez minutos en despedirse de ellos. Al fin, Hagrid se hizo oír.**

— **Tenemos que irnos. Hay mucho que comprar. Vamos, Harry.**

 **Doris Crockford estrechó la mano de Harry una última vez y Hagrid se lo llevó a través del bar hasta un pequeño patio cerrado, donde no había más que un cubo de basura y hierbajos.**

 **Hagrid miró sonriente a Harry.**

— **Te lo dije, ¿verdad? Te dije que eras famoso. Hasta el profesor Quirrell temblaba al conocerte, aunque te diré que habitualmente tiembla.**

— **¿Está siempre tan nervioso?**

— **Oh, sí. Pobre hombre. Una mente brillante. Estaba bien mientras estudiaba esos libros de vampiros, pero entonces cogió un año de vacaciones, para tener experiencias directas... Dicen que encontró vampiros en la Selva Negra y que tuvo un desagradable problema con una hechicera... Y desde entonces no es el mismo. Se asusta de los alumnos, tiene miedo de su propia asignatura... Ahora ¿adónde vamos, paraguas?**

 **¿Vampiros? ¿Hechiceras? La cabeza de Harry era un torbellino. Hagrid, mientras tanto, contaba ladrillos en la pared, encima del cubo de basura.**

— **Tres arriba... dos horizontales... —murmuraba—. Correcto. Un paso atrás, Harry.**

 **Dio tres golpes a la pared, con la punta de su paraguas.**

 **El ladrillo que había tocado se estremeció, se retorció y en el medio apareció un pequeño agujero, que se hizo cada vez más ancho. Un segundo más tarde estaban contemplando un pasaje abovedado lo bastante grande hasta para Hagrid, un paso que llevaba a una calle con adoquines, que serpenteaba hasta quedar fuera de la vista.**

— **Bienvenido —dijo Hagrid— al callejón Diagon.**

 **Sonrió ante el asombro de Harry Entraron en el pasaje. Harry miró rápidamente por encima de su hombro y vio que la pared volvía a cerrarse.**

 **El sol brillaba iluminando numerosos calderos, en la puerta de la tienda más cercana. «Calderos - Todos los Tamaños - Latón, Cobre, Peltre, Plata - Automáticos - Plegables», decía un rótulo que colgaba sobre ellos.**

— **Sí, vas a necesitar uno —dijo Hagrid— pero mejor que vayamos primero a conseguir el dinero.**

 **Harry deseó tener ocho ojos más. Movía la cabeza en todas direcciones mientras iban calle arriba, tratando de mirar todo al mismo tiempo: las tiendas, las cosas que estaban fuera y la gente haciendo compras. Una mujer regordeta negaba con la cabeza en la puerta de una droguería cuando ellos pasaron, diciendo: «Hígado de dragón a diecisiete sickles la onza, están locos...».**

 **Un suave ulular llegaba de una tienda oscura que tenía un rótulo que decía: «El emporio de las lechuzas. Color pardo, castaño, gris y blanco». Varios chicos de la edad de Harry pegaban la nariz contra un escaparate lleno de escobas. «Mirad —oyó Harry que decía uno—, la nueva Nimbus 2.000, la más veloz.» Algunas tiendas vendían ropa; otras, telescopios y extraños instrumentos de plata que Harry nunca había visto. Escaparates repletos de bazos de murciélagos y ojos de anguilas, tambaleantes montones de libros de encantamientos, plumas y rollos de pergamino, frascos con pociones, globos con mapas de la luna...**

— **Gringotts —dijo Hagrid.**

 **Habían llegado a un edificio, blanco como la nieve, que se alzaba sobre las pequeñas tiendas. Delante de las puertas de bronce pulido, con un uniforme carmesí y dorado, había...**

— **Sí, eso es un gnomo —dijo Hagrid en voz baja, mientras subían por los escalones de piedra blanca. El gnomo era una cabeza más bajo que Harry. Tenía un rostro moreno e inteligente, una barba puntiaguda y, Harry pudo notarlo, dedos y pies muy largos. Cuando entraron los saludó. Entonces encontraron otras puertas dobles, esta vez de plata, con unas palabras grabadas encima de ellas.**

 _ **Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado**_

 _ **Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,**_

 _ **Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,**_

 _ **Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más,**_

 _ **Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo**_

 _ **Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,**_

 _ **Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado**_

 _ **De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro.**_

— **Como te dije, hay que estar loco para intentar robar aquí —dijo Hagrid.**

 **Dos gnomos los hicieron pasar por las puertas plateadas y se encontraron en un amplio vestíbulo de mármol. Un centenar de gnomos estaban sentados en altos taburetes, detrás de un largo mostrador, escribiendo en grandes libros de cuentas, pesando monedas en balanzas de cobre y examinando piedras preciosas con lentes. Las puertas de salida del vestíbulo eran demasiadas para contarlas, y otros gnomos guiaban a la gente para entrar y salir. Hagrid y Harry se acercaron al mostrador.**

— **Buenos días —dijo Hagrid a un gnomo desocupado—. Hemos venido a sacar algún dinero de la caja de seguridad del señor Harry Potter.**

— **¿Tiene su llave, señor?**

— **La tengo por aquí —dijo Hagrid, y comenzó a vaciar sus bolsillos sobre el mostrador, desparramando un puñado de galletas de perro sobre el libro de cuentas del gnomo. Éste frunció la nariz. Harry observó al gnomo que tenía a la derecha, que pesaba unos rubíes tan grandes como carbones brillantes.**

— **Aquí está —dijo finalmente Hagrid, enseñando una pequeña llave dorada. El gnomo la examinó de cerca.**

— **Parece estar todo en orden.**

— **Y también tengo una carta del profesor Dumbledore —dijo Hagrid, dándose importancia—. Es sobre lo-que-usted-sabe, en la cámara setecientos trece. El gnomo leyó la carta cuidadosamente.**

 **\- ¿Qué es lo-que-usted-sabe?**

 _ **\- Viene en el libro. -respondieron rápidamente el Trío de plata y el de oro, este último ganándose miradas de sospechas de algunos adultos.**_

— **Muy bien —dijo, devolviéndosela a Hagrid—. Voy a hacer que alguien los acompañe abajo, a las dos cámaras. ¡Griphook!**

 **Griphook era otro gnomo. Cuando Hagrid guardó todas las galletas de perro en sus bolsillos, él y Harry siguieron a Griphook hacia una de las puertas de salida del vestíbulo.**

— **¿Qué es lo-que-usted-sabe en la cámara setecientos trece? —preguntó Harry.**

— **No te lo puedo decir —dijo misteriosamente Hagrid—. Es algo muy secreto. Un asunto de Hogwarts. Dumbledore me lo confió.**

 **Griphook les abrió la puerta. Harry, que había esperado más mármoles, se sorprendió. Estaban en un estrecho pasillo de piedra, iluminado con antorchas.**

 _ **\- Laaberinto de Dédaloo. -canturreó Angela.**_

 _ **\- Deja de decir eso. -respondió su hermano de la misma forma.**_

 **Se inclinaba hacia abajo y había unos raíles en el suelo. Griphook silbó y un pequeño carro llegó rápidamente por los raíles. Subieron (Hagrid con cierta dificultad) y se pusieron en marcha.**

 **Al principio fueron rápidamente a través de un laberinto de retorcidos pasillos. Harry trató de recordar, izquierda, derecha, derecha, izquierda, una bifurcación, derecha, izquierda, pero era imposible. El veloz carro parecía conocer su camino, porque Griphook no lo dirigía.**

 **A Harry le escocían los ojos de las ráfagas de aire frío, pero los mantuvo muy abiertos. En una ocasión, le pareció ver un estallido de fuego al final del pasillo y se dio la vuelta para ver si era un dragón, pero era demasiado tarde.**

\- Solo un rumor, ¿no? -dijo George.

 **Iban cada vez más abajo, pasando por un lago subterráneo en el que había gruesas estalactitas y estalagmitas saliendo del techo y del suelo.**

— **Nunca lo he sabido —gritó Harry a Hagrid, para hacerse oír sobre el estruendo del carro—. ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre una estalactita y una estalagmita?**

 _ **\- Unas crecen del suelo y otras del techo. -respondió Malika-. No recuerdo cual es cual, de todos modos, me gusta más la explicación de Hagrid.**_

— **Las estalagmitas tienen una eme —dijo Hagrid—.**

\- Sí, es mejor esa explicación. -dijo Fred.

\- ¿En que sentido? -pregunto Hermione.

 _ **\- En el sentido de que es más simple y tiene razón. -respondió Victorie.**_

 **Y no me hagas preguntas ahora, creo que voy a marearme.**

 **Su cara se había puesto verde y, cuando el carro por fin se detuvo, ante la pequeña puerta de la pared del pasillo, Hagrid se bajó y tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared, para que dejaran de temblarle las rodillas.**

 **Griphook abrió la cerradura de la puerta. Una oleada de humo verde los envolvió. Cuando se aclaró, Harry estaba jadeando. Dentro había montículos de monedas de oro. Montones de monedas de plata. Montañas de pequeños knuts de bronce.**

 _ **\- Claro, el rico humillando al pobre. -comentó Malika.**_

 _ **\- Habla por ti. -se burló Scorp.**_

 _ **\- Habla por ti. X2. -bromeó James.**_

 _ **\- Búrlense de mí. -se quejó Malika.**_

— **Todo tuyo —dijo Hagrid sonriendo.**

 **Todo de Harry, era increíble. Los Dursley no debían saberlo, o se abrían apoderado de todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¿Cuántas veces se habían quejado de lo que les costaba mantener a Harry? Y durante todo aquel tiempo, una pequeña fortuna enterrada debajo de Londres le pertenecía.**

 **Hagrid ayudó a Harry a poner una cantidad en una bolsa.**

— **Las de oro son galeones —explicó—. Diecisiete sickles de plata hacen un galeón y veintinueve knuts equivalen a un sickle, es muy fácil. Bueno, esto será suficiente para un curso o dos, dejaremos el resto guardado para ti. —Se volvió hacia Griphook—. Ahora, por favor, la cámara setecientos trece. ¿Y podemos ir un poco más despacio?**

\- Una sola…

\- velocidad —contestó Griphook. -terminó de leer Sirius, completando el comentario de Bill.

 **Fueron más abajo y a mayor velocidad. El aire se volvió cada vez más frío, mientras doblaban por estrechos recodos. Llegaron entre sacudidas al otro lado de una hondonada subterránea, y Harry se inclinó hacia un lado para ver qué había en el fondo oscuro, pero Hagrid gruñó y lo enderezó, cogiéndolo del cuello.**

 **La cámara setecientos trece no tenía cerradura.**

— **Un paso atrás —dijo Griphook, dándose importancia. Tocó la puerta con uno de sus largos dedos y ésta desapareció—. Si alguien que no sea un gnomo de Gringotts lo intenta, será succionado por la puerta y quedará atrapado —añadió.**

— **¿Cada cuánto tiempo comprueban que no se haya quedado nadie dentro? —quiso saber Harry.**

\- No debiste preguntar. -comentó Bill-. La respuesta te asustaría.

— **Más o menos cada diez años —dijo Griphook, con una sonrisa maligna.**

 **Algo realmente extraordinario tenía que haber en aquella cámara de máxima seguridad, Harry estaba seguro, y se inclinó anhelante, esperando ver por lo menos joyas fabulosas, pero la primera impresión era que estaba vacía.**

\- Nada es lo que parece. -comentó Pansy.

 **Entonces vio el sucio paquetito, envuelto en papel marrón, que estaba en el suelo. Hagrid lo cogió y lo guardó en las profundidades de su abrigo. A Harry le hubiera gustado conocer su contenido, pero sabía que era mejor no preguntar.**

\- Es oficial. -comentó Hermione.

\- ¿El qué? -preguntó Neville.

\- El Apocalipsis. -respondió Ron, totalmente serio para luego mirar a Hermione y ponerse a reír juntos ante la indignación de su amigo.

— **Vamos, regresemos en ese carro infernal y no me hables durante el camino; será mejor que mantengas la boca cerrada —dijo Hagrid.**

 **Después de la veloz trayectoria, salieron parpadeando a la luz del sol, fuera de Gringotts. Harry no sabía adónde ir primero con su bolsa llena de dinero. No necesitaba saber cuántos galeones había en una libra, para darse cuenta de que tenía más dinero que nunca, más dinero incluso que el que Dudley tendría jamás.**

— **Tendrías que comprarte el uniforme —dijo Hagrid, señalando hacia «Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones»—. Oye, Harry; ¿te importa que me dé una vuelta por el Caldero Chorreante? Detesto los carros de Gringotts.**

\- ¡¿Lo dejaste solo?! -preguntó/reclamó James.

\- Tampoco es como que me haya pasado algo. -comentó Harry.

\- De todas formas, no deberías andar solo por la calle. -respondió Lily.

Harry no respondió nada a eso, mentiría si dijera que le molestaba que sus padres lo protegieran tanto, aún si era de algo que ya había pasado.

— **Todavía parecía mareado, así que Harry entró solo en la tienda de Madame Malkin, sintiéndose algo nervioso.**

 **Madame Malkin era una bruja sonriente y regordeta, vestida de color malva.**

— **¿Hogwarts, guapo? —dijo, cuando Harry empezó a hablar—. Tengo muchos aquí... En realidad, otro muchacho se está probando ahora.**

 _ **\- Ahora cállense todos, por favor. -pidió Malika-. No quiero que interrumpan el momento en que mi OTP se forma.**_

 _ **\- X2. -apoyó Angela.**_

 _ **\- Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con las locas, cállense. -comentó Dimitri.**_

\- Dos preguntas. -dijo Fred.

\- Uno: ¿qué es OTP? -continuó George.

\- ¿Y de qué demonios hablan? -finalizó Ron.

\- ¡Ron! -riño Molly.

\- Esa no era la otra pregunta, pero funciona, hermanito. -comentó Fred-. Nos contestan.

 _ **\- Larga historia. -dijo Rose-. Y créanme, es mejor no saber.**_

 **En el fondo de la tienda, un niño de rostro pálido y puntiagudo estaba de pie sobre un escabel, mientras otra bruja le ponía alfileres en la larga túnica negra. Madame Malkin puso a Harry en un escabel al lado del otro, le deslizó por la cabeza una larga túnica y comenzó a marcarle el largo apropiado.**

— **Hola —dijo el muchacho—. ¿También Hogwarts?**

\- ¿Quién es? -preguntó Neville.

\- Yo ya se quien es. -comentó Pansy.

\- Igual nosotros. -dijo Blaise mientras Theo asentía.

\- No se sí estar de acuerdo con ustedes o gritarles por enfermas y locas. -dijo Pansy.

 _ **\- ¡Oh, vamos! -exclamó Lucy-. Sí supieras lo que nosotras estarías igual o peor.**_

— **Sí —respondió Harry.**

— **Mi padre está en la tienda de al lado, comprando mis libros, y mi madre ha ido calle arriba para mirar las varitas —dijo el chico. Tenía voz de aburrido y arrastraba las palabras—. Luego voy a arrastrarlos a mirar escobas de carrera. No sé por qué los de primer año no pueden tener una propia. Creo que voy a fastidiar a mi padre hasta que me compre una y la meteré de contrabando de alguna manera.**

\- Ya se quien es. -dijeron al mismo tiempo Hermione, Ron y Neville.

\- Aunque sigo sin entender de que hablaban. -comentó Ron.

 **Harry recordaba a Dudley.**

\- ¡Oye! -exclamó Draco.

\- ¡Lo siento! -dijo Harry-. Pero fue la impresión que me diste ese día.

Nada más decirlo le pareció que tal vez no había sido la mejor disculpa.

\- No te disculpes, amigo. Es la verdad. -dijo Ron.

Hermione le dio un leve codazo al chico sin que nadie lo notará.

\- Sigue leyendo, Sirius. -pidió Hermione como si nada mientras lanzaba una breve mirada de disculpa al rubio que parecía… ¿arrepentido? de lo ocurrido aquella vez.

— **¿Tú tienes escoba propia? —continuó el muchacho.**

— **No —dijo Harry.**

— **¿Juegas al menos al quidditch?**

— **No —dijo de nuevo Harry, preguntándose qué diablos sería el quidditch.**

— **Yo sí. Papá dice que sería un crimen que no me eligieran para jugar por mi casa, y la verdad es que estoy de acuerdo. ¿Ya sabes en qué casa vas a estar?**

— **No —dijo Harry, sintiéndose cada vez más tonto.**

— **Bueno, nadie lo sabrá realmente hasta que lleguemos allí, pero yo sé que seré de Slytherin, porque toda mi familia fue de allí. ¿Te imaginas estar en Hufflepuff? Yo creo que me iría, ¿no te parece?**

 _ **\- ¡¿Qué tienen en contra de los Hufflepuff?! -preguntó Lucy-. ¡Los tejones son lindos!**_

\- ¿Eres Hufflepuff? -preguntó Percy.

 _ **\- No, pero… -comenzó Lucy.**_

\- Tú cuñado seguro que sí, hermano. -se burló Fred.

 _ **\- Sigue leyendo, Sirius. -dijo rápidamente Lucy.**_

— **Mmm —contestó Harry, deseando poder decir algo más interesante.**

— **¡Oye, mira a ese hombre! —dijo súbitamente el chico, señalando hacia la vidriera de delante. Hagrid estaba allí, sonriendo a Harry y señalando dos grandes helados, para que viera por qué no entraba.**

— **Ése es Hagrid —dijo Harry, contento de saber algo que el otro no sabía—. Trabaja en Hogwarts.**

— **Oh —dijo el muchacho—, he oído hablar de él. Es una especie de sirviente, ¿no?**

 _ **\- No, digan nada. -dijo Malika-. Sí estuvo mal, pero no es momento de insultar a un niño.**_

— **Es el guardabosques —dijo Harry. Cada vez le gustaba menos aquel chico.**

— **Sí, claro. He oído decir que es una especie de salvaje, que vive en una cabaña en los terrenos del colegio y que de vez en cuando se emborracha. Trata de hacer magia y termina prendiendo fuego a su cama.**

\- ¿En serio quieres que guardemos silencio? -preguntó casi gritando Ron.

 _ **\- Sí, porque ni tú, ni nadie en la sala es un pan de dios. -respondió Malika.**_

 _ **\- Y mi padre no sería el primer niño que repite como perico lo que sus padres le dijeron. -agregó Scorp.**_

\- Pero…

 _ **\- Pero nada. -dijeron Rose y Sev.**_

— **Yo creo que es estupendo —dijo Harry con frialdad.**

— **¿Eso crees? —preguntó el chico en tono burlón—. ¿Por qué está aquí contigo? ¿Dónde están tus padres?**

— **Están muertos —respondió en pocas palabras. No tenía ganas de hablar de ese tema con él.**

— **Oh, lo siento —dijo el otro, aunque no pareció que le importara—. Pero eran de nuestra clase, ¿no?**

— **Eran un mago y una bruja, si es eso a lo que te refieres.**

Parecía que a Ron le daría algo como siguiera guardándose sus comentarios.

— **Realmente creo que no deberían dejar entrar a los otros ¿no te parece? No son como nosotros, no los educaron para conocer nuestras costumbres. Algunos nunca habían oído hablar de Hogwarts hasta que recibieron la carta, ya te imaginarás. Yo creo que debería quedar todo en las familias de antiguos magos. Y a propósito, ¿cuál es tu apellido?**

A estas alturas ya no era solo Ron el que intentaba guardar sus comentarios, pero nadie quería contradecir al Trío de plata.

 **Pero antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, Madame Malkin dijo:**

— **Ya está listo lo tuyo, guapo.**

 **Y Harry, sin lamentar tener que dejar de hablar con el chico, bajó del escabel.**

— **Bien, te veré en Hogwarts, supongo —dijo el muchacho.**

 **Harry estaba muy silencioso, mientras comía el helado que Hagrid le había comprado (chocolate y frambuesa con trozos de nueces).**

— **¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Hagrid.**

— **Nada —mintió Harry. Se detuvieron a comprar pergamino y plumas. Harry se animó un poco cuando encontró un frasco de tinta que cambiaba de color al escribir.**

 **Cuando salieron de la tienda, preguntó:**

— **Hagrid, ¿qué es el quidditch?**

— **Vaya, Harry; sigo olvidando lo poco que sabes... ¡No saber qué es el quidditch!**

— **No me hagas sentir peor —dijo Harry. Le contó a Hagrid lo del chico pálido de la tienda de Madame Malkin.**

— **... y dijo que la gente de familia de muggles no deberían poder ir...**

— **Tú no eres de una familia muggle. Si hubiera sabido quién eres... Él ha crecido conociendo tu nombre, si sus padres son magos. Ya lo has visto en el Caldero Chorreante. De todos modos, qué sabe él, algunos de los mejores que he conocido eran los únicos con magia en una larga línea de muggles. ¡Mira tu madre! ¡Y mira la hermana que tuvo!**

— **Entonces ¿qué es el quidditch?**

— **Es nuestro deporte. Deporte de magos. Es... como el fútbol en el mundo muggle, todos lo siguen. Se juega en el aire, con escobas, y hay cuatro pelotas... Es difícil explicarte las reglas.**

— **¿Y qué son Slytherin y Hufflepuff?**

— **Casas del colegio. Hay cuatro. Todos dicen que en Hufflepuff son todos inútiles, pero...**

— **Seguro que yo estaré en Hufflepuff —dijo Harry desanimado.**

— **Es mejor Hufflepuff que Slytherin.**

 _ **\- ¡Óyeme, Slytherin es la mejor! -exclamó Malika.**_

 _ **\- No es cierto, Hufflepuff es la mejor. -replicó Lysander.**_

 _ **\- Sueñan. -comentó James-. La mejor es Gryffindor, obvio.**_

 _ **\- Ravenclaw. -canturreó Victorie-. Están locos si creen lo contrario.**_

El resto de la tercera generación comenzó a pelear a gritos sobre la mejor casa, causando que el resto de los presentes en el Gran Comedor se unieran a la pelea de casas. Tras unos minutos de griterío los del futuro comenzaron a reír desconcertando a los que les seguían las peleas.

 _ **\- Ya en serio. -comentó Scorp aún riendo-. ¿Cuál es el punto de la pelea de casas?**_

\- Ustedes también pelearon. -replicó Ron.

 _ **\- De juego. -respondió Rose-. Eso ya no tiene sentido en nuestra generación, al menos no como algo que no sea una pequeña competencia.**_

 ** _\- Claro, imaginen que aburrido sería el colegio sin la competencia. -agregó James._**

\- ¡Que aburrido sería el Quidditch! -gritó horrorizado Wood causando las risas de todos.

— **dijo Hagrid con tono lúgubre—. Las brujas y los magos que se volvieron malos habían estado todos en Slytherin. Quien-tú-sabes fue uno.**

 _ **\- Objeción, eso es una falacia de generalización apresurada. -replicó Malika.**_

 _ **\- En español, mujer. -reclamó Louis.**_

 _ **\- Un argumento que se basa en datos erróneos o insuficientes para generalizar algo sobre un grupo. -explicó Frank.**_

 _ **\- Ah, ya entendí. -dijo Louis.**_

\- Lo que quiere decir… ¿qué? -preguntó Ron.

 _ **\- Que dejen de considerar "malos" a los Slytherin. -contestó Alice-. Al menos no a todos.**_

— **¿Vol... perdón... Quien-tú-sabes estuvo en Hogwarts?**

— **Hace muchos años —respondió Hagrid.**

 **Compraron los libros de Harry en una tienda llamada Flourish y Blotts, en donde los estantes estaban llenos de libros hasta el techo. Había unos grandiosos forrados en piel, otros del tamaño de un sello, con tapas de seda, otros llenos de símbolos raros y unos pocos sin nada impreso en sus páginas. Hasta Dudley, que nunca leía nada, habría deseado tener alguno de aquellos libros.**

\- Seguro que a Hermione la tuvieron que sacar a rastras de ahí. -bromeó Ron.

 _ **\- Y a ti tuvimos que meterte a la fuerza, ¿recuerdas, James? -se burló Lu.**_

 **Hagrid casi tuvo que arrastrar a Harry para que dejara Hechizos y contrahechizos (encante a sus amigos y confunda a sus enemigos con las más recientes venganzas: Pérdida de Cabello, Piernas de Mantequilla, Lengua Atada y más, mucho más), del profesor Vindictus Viridian.**

— **Estaba tratando de averiguar cómo hechizar a Dudley.**

— **No estoy diciendo que no sea una buena idea, pero no puedes utilizar la magia en el mundo muggle, excepto en circunstancias muy especiales —dijo Hagrid—. Y de todos modos, no podrías hacer ningún hechizo todavía, necesitarás mucho más estudio antes de llegar a ese nivel.**

 **Hagrid tampoco dejó que Harry comprara un sólido caldero de oro (en la lista decía de peltre) pero consiguieron una bonita balanza para pesar los ingredientes de las pociones y un telescopio plegable de cobre. Luego visitaron la droguería, tan fascinante como para hacer olvidar el horrible hedor, una mezcla de huevos pasados y repollo podrido. En el suelo había barriles llenos de una sustancia viscosa y botes con hierbas. Raíces secas y polvos brillantes llenaban las paredes, y manojos de plumas e hileras de colmillos y garras colgaban del techo. Mientras Hagrid preguntaba al hombre que estaba detrás del mostrador por un surtido de ingredientes básicos para pociones, Harry examinaba cuernos de unicornio plateados, a veintiún galeones cada uno, y minúsculos ojos negros y brillantes de escarabajos (cinco knuts la cucharada).**

 **Fuera de la droguería, Hagrid miró otra vez la lista de Harry.**

— **Sólo falta la varita... Ah, sí, y todavía no te he buscado un regalo de cumpleaños.**

 **Harry sintió que se ruborizaba.**

— **No tienes que...**

— **Sé que no tengo que hacerlo. Te diré qué será, te compraré un animal. No un sapo, los sapos pasaron de moda hace años, se burlarán...**

 _ **\- Justo en el sapo de mi padre. -bromeó Frank-. No son tan malos los sapos.**_

\- Quitando el hecho de que siempre están escapando. -dijo Seamus.

 **y no me gustan los gatos, me hacen estornudar. Te voy a regalar una lechuza. Todos los chicos quieren tener una lechuza. Son muy útiles, llevan tu correspondencia y todo lo demás.**

 _ **\- Pobres lechuzas, se están quedando sin trabajo en nuestra generación. -comentó Molly.**_

 **Veinte minutos más tarde, salieron del Emporio de la Lechuza, que era oscuro y lleno de ojos brillantes, susurros y aleteos. Harry llevaba una gran jaula con una hermosa lechuza blanca, medio dormida, con la cabeza debajo de un ala.**

 **Y no dejó de agradecer el regalo, tartamudeando como el profesor Quirrell.**

— **Ni lo menciones —dijo Hagrid con aspereza—. No creo que los Dursley te hagan muchos regalos.**

Aquí, tanto Lily como los Merodeadores se sintieron mal pues debieron de ser ellos quienes hicieran todas esas cosas.

"Ojalá hubiese una forma de compensar todo los años perdidos", pensaron los cuatro.

 **Ahora nos queda solamente Ollivander, el único lugar donde venden varitas, y tendrás la mejor.**

 **Una varita mágica... Eso era lo que Harry realmente había estado esperando.**

 **La última tienda era estrecha y de mal aspecto. Sobre la puerta, en letras doradas, se leía: «Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C.». En el polvoriento escaparate, sobre un cojín de desteñido color púrpura, se veía una única varita.**

\- ¿De quién es esa varita? -pregunto Ginny, curiosa.

Nadie sabía que contestar pues nunca se lo había preguntado realmente.

 **Cuando entraron, una campanilla resonó en el fondo de la tienda. Era un lugar pequeño y vacío, salvo por una silla larguirucha donde Hagrid se sentó a esperar. Harry se sentía algo extraño, como si hubieran entrado en una biblioteca muy estricta. Se tragó una cantidad de preguntas que se le acababan de ocurrir, y en lugar de eso, miró las miles de estrechas cajas, amontonadas cuidadosamente hasta el techo. Por alguna razón, sintió una comezón en la nuca. El polvo y el silencio parecían hacer que le picara por alguna magia secreta.**

— **Buenas tardes —dijo una voz amable.**

 **Harry dio un salto. Hagrid también debió de sobresaltarse porque se oyó un crujido y se levantó rápidamente de la silla.**

 **Un anciano estaba ante ellos; sus ojos, grandes y pálidos, brillaban como lunas en la penumbra del local.**

— **Hola —dijo Harry con torpeza.**

— **Ah, sí —dijo el hombre—. Sí, sí, pensaba que iba a verte pronto. Harry Potter. —No era una pregunta—.**

 **\- ¿A alguien más le da escalofríos Ollivander? -preguntó Hugo.**

 **Tienes los ojos de tu madre. Parece que fue ayer el día en que ella vino aquí, a comprar su primera varita.**

\- Veintiséis centímetros de largo, elástica, de sauce. -recitó Lily con una sonrisa.

 **Una preciosa varita para encantamientos.**

 **El señor Ollivander se acercó a Harry. El muchacho deseó que el hombre parpadeara. Aquellos ojos plateados eran un poco lúgubres.**

— **Tu padre, por otra parte, prefirió una varita…**

\- De madera de caoba. Veintiocho centímetros y medio. Flexible. -dijo James.

 **Un poquito más poderosa y excelente para transformaciones. Bueno, he dicho que tu padre la prefirió, pero en realidad es la varita la que elige al mago.**

 **El señor Ollivander estaba tan cerca que él y Harry casi estaban nariz contra nariz. Harry podía ver su reflejo en aquellos ojos velados.**

— **Y aquí es donde...**

 **El señor Ollivander tocó la luminosa cicatriz de la frente de Harry, con un largo dedo blanco.**

— **Lamento decir que yo vendí la varita que hizo eso —dijo amablemente—. Treinta y cuatro centímetros y cuarto. Una varita poderosa, muy poderosa, y en las manos equivocadas... Bueno, si hubiera sabido lo que esa varita iba a hacer en el mundo...**

 **Negó con la cabeza y entonces, para alivio de Harry, fijó su atención en Hagrid.**

— **¡Rubeus! ¡Rubeus Hagrid! Me alegro de verlo otra vez... Roble, cuarenta centímetros y medio, flexible... ¿Era así?**

— **Así era, sí, señor —dijo Hagrid.**

— **Buena varita. Pero supongo que la partieron en dos cuando lo expulsaron —dijo el señor Ollivander, súbitamente severo.**

— **Eh..., sí, eso hicieron, sí —respondió Hagrid, arrastrando los pies—. Sin embargo, todavía tengo los pedazos —añadió con vivacidad.**

— **Pero no los utiliza, ¿verdad? —preguntó en tono severo.**

— **Oh, no, señor —dijo Hagrid rápidamente. Harry se dio cuenta de que sujetaba con fuerza su paraguas rosado.**

\- Hagrid es el maestro de la discreción. -dijeron riendo los gemelos.

— **Mmm —dijo el señor Ollivander, lanzando una mirada inquisidora a Hagrid—. Bueno, ahora, Harry.. Déjame ver. —Sacó de su bolsillo una cinta métrica, con marcas plateadas—. ¿Con qué brazo coges la varita?**

— **Eh... bien, soy diestro —respondió Harry.**

— **Extiende tu brazo. Eso es. —Midió a Harry del hombro al dedo, luego de la muñeca al codo, del hombro al suelo, de la rodilla a la axila y alrededor de su cabeza. Mientras medía, dijo—: Cada varita Ollivander tiene un núcleo central de una poderosa sustancia mágica, Harry. Utilizamos pelos de unicornio, plumas de cola de fénix y nervios de corazón de dragón. No hay dos varitas Ollivander iguales, como no hay dos unicornios, dragones o aves fénix iguales.**

 _ **\- Pero habrá varitas con características similares, ¿no? -preguntó Malika-. Por muy grandes que sean las posibilidades llegará un punto en que las varitas se repetirán, aunque no serán iguales gracias al núcleo.**_

\- Nunca lo había pensado. -murmuró Percy, pensativo.

\- Pues tengo entendido que en todo el mundo se emplean distintos materiales, eso aumenta las posibilidades. -comentó Theo.

\- Pero, aun así. -dijo Fleur-. Por muy grandes que sean las posibilidades, llegará un punto en que al menos una se repetirá.

\- Aun así, no llegará a ser cien por ciento idéntica. -argumentó Remus.

 _ **\- Obviamente, fue lo que dije en un inicio. -dijo Malika.**_

\- Jóvenes. -interrumpió Dumbledore-. Por muy interesante que resulte esta discusión, creo que lo mejor será continuar con la lectura para tomar un breve descanso antes de la comida.

 _ **\- Por supuesto, profesor. -respondieron todos.**_

 **Y, por supuesto, nunca obtendrás tan buenos resultados con la varita de otro mago.**

 **De pronto, Harry se dio cuenta de que la cinta métrica, que en aquel momento le medía entre las fosas nasales, lo hacía sola. El señor Ollivander estaba revoloteando entre los estantes, sacando cajas.**

— **Esto ya está —dijo, y la cinta métrica se enrolló en el suelo—. Bien, Harry Prueba ésta. Madera de haya y nervios de corazón de dragón. Veintitrés centímetros. Bonita y flexible. Cógela y agítala.**

 **Harry cogió la varita y (sintiéndose tonto) la agitó a su alrededor, pero el señor Ollivander se la quitó casi de inmediato.**

— **Arce y pluma de fénix. Diecisiete centímetros y cuarto. Muy elástica. Prueba...**

 **Harry probó, pero tan pronto como levantó el brazo el señor Ollivander se la quitó.**

— **No, no... Ésta. Ébano y pelo de unicornio, veintiún centímetros y medio. Elástica. Vamos, vamos, inténtalo.**

 **Harry lo intentó. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba buscando el señor Ollivander. Las varitas ya probadas, que estaban sobre la silla, aumentaban por momentos, pero cuantas más varitas sacaba el señor Ollivander, más contento parecía estar.**

\- ¿Cuántas probaste? -preguntó Sirius.

\- No estoy seguro, perdí la cuenta luego de… ¿20?, no recuerdo. -respondió Harry.

— **Qué cliente tan difícil, ¿no? No te preocupes, encontraremos a tu pareja perfecta por aquí, en algún lado. Me pregunto... sí, por qué no, una combinación poco usual, acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible.**

 **Harry tocó la varita. Sintió un súbito calor en los dedos. Levantó la varita sobre su cabeza, la hizo bajar por el aire polvoriento, y una corriente de chispas rojas y doradas estallaron en la punta como fuegos artificiales, arrojando manchas de luz que bailaban en las paredes. Hagrid lo vitoreó y aplaudió y el señor Ollivander dijo:**

— **¡Oh, bravo! Oh, sí, oh, muy bien. Bien, bien, bien... Qué curioso... Realmente qué curioso...**

\- ¿Qué es curioso? -preguntó Neville.

Harry se golpeó mentalmente por haberlo olvidado, había estado tan centrado en la lectura que había olvidado que ese era el momento en que Ollivander le contaba acerca de la similitud entre su varita y la de Voldemort. Pero no importaba, ¿verdad? Se trataba de una conexión sin importancia, ¿cierto?

 **Puso la varita de Harry en su caja y la envolvió en papel de embalar, todavía murmurando: «Curioso... muy curioso».**

— **Perdón —dijo Harry—. Pero ¿qué es tan curioso?**

 **El señor Ollivander fijó en Harry su mirada pálida.**

— **Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido, Harry Potter. Cada una de las varitas. Y resulta que la cola de fénix de donde salió la pluma que está en tu varita dio otra pluma, sólo una más. Y realmente es muy curioso que estuvieras destinado a esa varita, cuando fue su hermana la que te hizo esa cicatriz.**

 **Harry tragó, sin poder hablar.**

— **Sí, veintiocho centímetros. Ajá. Realmente curioso cómo suceden estas cosas. La varita escoge al mago, recuérdalo... Creo que debemos esperar grandes cosas de ti, Harry Potter... Después de todo, El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado hizo grandes cosas... Terribles, sí, pero grandiosas.**

\- Ese hombre da miedo. -comentó Fleur-. Parece más fascinado que preocupado por la conexión con Vol… con Quién-ustedes-saben.

 **Harry se estremeció. No estaba seguro de que el señor Ollivander le gustara mucho. Pagó siete galeones de oro por su varita y el señor Ollivander los acompañó hasta la puerta de su tienda.**

 **Al atardecer, con el sol muy bajo en el cielo, Harry y Hagrid emprendieron su camino otra vez por el callejón Diagon, a través de la pared, y de nuevo por el Caldero Chorreante, ya vacío.**

 **Harry no habló mientras salían a la calle y ni siquiera notó la cantidad de gente que se quedaba con la boca abierta al verlos en el metro, cargados con una serie de paquetes de formas raras y con la lechuza dormida en el regazo de Harry. Subieron por la escalera mecánica y entraron en la estación de Paddington. Harry acababa de darse cuenta de dónde estaban cuando Hagrid le golpeó el hombro.**

— **Tenemos tiempo para que comas algo antes de que salga el tren —dijo.**

 **Le compró una hamburguesa a Harry y se sentaron a comer en unas sillas de plástico. Harry miró a su alrededor. De alguna manera, todo le parecía muy extraño.**

— **¿Estás bien, Harry? Te veo muy silencioso —dijo Hagrid. Harry no estaba seguro de poder explicarlo. Había tenido el mejor cumpleaños de su vida y, sin embargo, masticó su hamburguesa, intentando encontrar las palabras.**

— **Todos creen que soy especial —dijo finalmente—. Toda esa gente del Caldero Chorreante, el profesor Quirrell, el señor Ollivander... Pero yo no sé nada sobre magia. ¿Cómo pueden esperar grandes cosas?**

 _ **\- Supongo que a todos nos pasa eso. -comento Malika, distraída.**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué cosa? -preguntó Rose.**_

 _ **\- El temer decepcionar a otros. -respondió-. Que la gente espere tanto de ti que, aun si haces las cosas para complacerte a ti, llegues a un punto en que no sabes si serás capaz de cubrir esas expectativas.**_

\- Y la gente no entiende que solo eres un niño más. -agregó Harry.

 _ **\- Solo esperan más y más de ti. -terminó la chica dejando un incomodo silencio que Sirius trato de llenar con la lectura.**_

 **Soy famoso y ni siquiera puedo recordar por qué soy famoso. No sé qué sucedió cuando Vol... Perdón, quiero decir, la noche en que mis padres murieron.**

 **Hagrid se inclinó sobre la mesa. Detrás de la barba enmarañada y las espesas cejas había una sonrisa muy bondadosa.**

— **No te preocupes, Harry. Aprenderás muy rápido. Todos son principiantes cuando empiezan en Hogwarts. Vas a estar muy bien. Sencillamente sé tú mismo. Sé que es difícil. Has estado lejos y eso siempre es duro. Pero vas a pasarlo muy bien en Hogwarts, yo lo pasé y, en realidad, todavía lo paso.**

 **Hagrid ayudó a Harry a subir al tren que lo llevaría hasta la casa de los Dursley y luego le entregó un sobre.**

— **Tu billete para Hogwarts —dijo—. El uno de septiembre, en Kings Cross. Está todo en el billete. Cualquier problema con los Dursley y me envías una carta con tu lechuza, ella sabrá encontrarme... Te veré pronto, Harry.**

 **El tren arrancó de la estación. Harry deseaba ver a Hagrid hasta que se perdiera de vista. Se levantó del asiento y apretó la nariz contra la ventanilla, pero parpadeó y Hagrid ya no estaba.**

 _ **\- Eso daría miedo de no ser que estamos en un mundo mágico. -comentó Dominique.**_

\- Bien. -exclamó Dumbledore-. Creo que podemos tomarnos un descanso de una hora antes del almuerzo.

Todos comenzaron a poner de pie, agradecidos por el descanso. Por muy interesante que fuera la lectura no creían ser capaces de permanecer más tiempo sentados.

Harry miró a sus padres, esperaba pasar ese tiempo con ellos, pero prefirió no hacerlo cuando notó la palpable tensión en el grupo de sus padres. Tal vez lo mejor sería permanecer lo más alejado posible de ellos. Hizo una señal a sus amigos para que lo siguieran fuera del comedor hacia los jardines.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el lago, disfrutando del aire fresco y la quietud que presentaba el colegio luego del estrés de los exámenes, sumado al estrés que ellos mismos vivieron los últimos días gracias a Voldemort. Debían admitir que era un cambio agradable y que esperaban no tener que pasar de nuevo por eso o algo peor.

Se sentaron a la sombra de un haya a orillas del lago, relajándose y disfrutando del buen tiempo del día de verano.

\- ¿Podemos hablar? -preguntó alguien a sus espaldas.

* * *

 **Vale, esta vez no tengo nada que decirles.**

**Nos leemos luego.**

* * *

**29/12/2018**

 **Dos meses después de publicar esto me doy cuenta de que tenía muchísimos errores, doy vergüenza.**


	8. Un nuevo comienzo

**Un nuevo comienzo.**

En el momento en que el Gran Comedor comenzó a vaciarse James cortó la conexión con el pasado de la misma manera en que había visto a su hermano hacerlo hace un rato. Cuando comprobó que la conexión estaba cerrada correctamente se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a su hermano y sus amigos, sin embargo, al mirar el sitio en donde segundos antes estos se encontraban se encontró con nada.

Esos cuatro se habían escapado.

\- ¿Dónde están? -preguntó.

\- No lo sé.-respondió Fred-. Hasta hace rato estaban ahí.

James soltó un resoplido de fastidio.

\- Ahora, quieres explicarnos que es lo que esta pasando exactamente. -exigió Molly.

\- Yo... no lo sé. -admitió James.

\- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¿Entonces por qué nos trajiste? -preguntó Ang.

\- Albus me pidió que los cubriera porque iban a hacer algo en la mansión, no me dijo que, pero supuse que tendrían un plan para ayudar. -explicó James rápidamente antes de que alguna de las chicas sacara su varita-. Entonces decidí espiarlos y me enteré de que, de alguna forma, querían cambiar el pasado; Albus me descubrió y me pidió que no contará nada, pero pensé que esto era algo que nos incumbía a todos por eso los traje.

\- Y no se te ocurrió... ¿no sé? ¡Decirle a nuestros padres también! -gritó Lily.

\- Claro que lo pensé, no soy idiota. Pero no pude.

\- ¿Cómo que no pudiste? -preguntó Hugo.

\- Simplemente no pude.

\- ¿Cómo si algo te lo impidiera? -preguntó Lorcan.

\- Sí.

Eso no tenía ni pies ni cabeza y los únicos que podían contestarles sus dudas habían desaparecido. Admitían que la lectura era divertida, pero no entendían como esto podría ayudar en algo e incluso algunos creían que era peligroso. El problema era que durante la lectura simplemente no podían preguntar nada, la única vez que lo intentaron Sev cortó la conexión y no la restableció hasta que dejaron de preguntar.

Confiaban en ellos, después de todo eran amigos y, aun más, eran familia, pero sentían que en esto había más de lo que ellos podían ver.

Pensaron en buscarlos, pero siendo que estaban en la mansión Malfoy eso sería más bien imposible, decidieron que lo mejor era comprobar cómo iban las cosas tanto en el pasado como en su época.

* * *

\- ¿Podemos hablar?

El grupo de Gryffindor volteo rápidamente reconociendo al instante a quien pertenecía esa voz y no estando contentos con lo que seguramente vendría. No es como que tuvieran ganas de pelear con los Slytherin ahora, sobre todo considerando que los padres de tres de ellos se encontraban ahora en el colegio.

\- ¿Qué quieren? -preguntó Ron, receloso, poniéndose rápidamente de pie con el resto de sus amigos.

\- Tranquilo, Weasley. -habló Zabini-. No venimos a pelear si es lo que están creyendo.

\- ¿Entonces?-preguntó Hermione más calmada, pero con el mismo recelo que el pelirrojo.

Los Slytherin se miraron entre ellos dudosos de quien debía hablar, eso sorprendió a los Gryffindor por millonésima vez aquel día pues a los leones no les había pasado desapercibida la manera de actuar de sus rivales tan distinta a como comúnmente era. Muy en el fondo no se hallaban a gusto con ello, había sido demasiado repentino, demasiado extraño como para ser natural en esas astutas serpientes; no obstante, les gustaba, preferían esa extraña cordialidad a las constantes peleas que solían tener a diario.

\- Saben que, esto fue una pésima idea mejor vámonos. -murmuró Draco a sus amigos siendo escuchado solo levemente por los Gryffindor. El rubio dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero fue detenido por Crabbe y Goyle causando que les mirara duramente al tiempo que se daba nuevamente la vuelta.

\- Ya acordamos que lo haríamos. -murmuró Crabbe.

\- Y si mal no recuerdo tú lo sugeriste, Drac.

\- Pans, cállate.-gruñó el rubio sabiendo que tenía razón.

\- Ejem.-interrumpió Harry-. Entonces... ¿por qué están aquí?

Los Slytherin, que hasta ese momento seguían discutiendo en susurros, se interrumpieron al escuchar al pelinegro volteando entonces a verlo sin saber exactamente que decir.

\- Bueno...

\- Pues...

\- Verán...

Dijeron atropelladamente Draco, Pansy y Blaise, todos a un tiempo por lo que nada más empezar a hablar los tres se callaron y nuevamente se miraron esperando a que alguno de ellos se hiciera cargo. Segundos pasaron y ninguno habló, por lo que Theo se hizo cargo del asunto empujando al frente a Draco.

El rubio le lanzó una mirada que prometía dolor, al menos según él, Theo no dudaba que en futuro daría miedo, pero en este momento solo le causaba risa y aun más con el leve sonrojo del rubio al verse en semejante situación. Los Gryffindor solo alzaron una ceja ante lo hecho por el Slytherin aguantando con increíble paciencia a que sus rivales dijeran que hacían ahí.

\- De acuerdo.-habló finalmente Draco-. Lo hemos estado pensando y discutiendo y queremos llegar a un acuerdo con ustedes. -dijo mirando de sus amigos a los Gryffindor-. Todos estamos de acuerdo en que no son tan insoportables a como pensamos que eran... y estas semanas serán bastante largas si nos la pasamos encerrados con ustedes en el castillo y encima peleando...

\- ¿Y el punto es...? -preguntó Ron.

\- Lo que Draco está tratando de decir es que queremos una pequeña tregua.-respondió Blaise.

\- Y quién sabe.-añadió Pansy encogiéndose de hombros-. Quizá, si no son tan insoportables, la tregua puede convertirse en otra cosa.

Los cuatro leones se miraron entre ellos sorprendidos y dudosos no dando crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ninguno sabía que responder, si bien los Slytherins estaban un poco cambiados solo llevaban un día de actuar así, y ni siquiera era un día completo, no creían que eso fuera suficiente para darles una nueva oportunidad. Sin embargo, había bastado menos que eso para que ellos cuatro se volvieran amigos y no es como si Ron haya sido muy agradable con Hermione o Neville antes de que estos le dieran una oportunidad. Después de todo, dejando a un lado sus prejuicios y un poco lo inculcado por los padres de las serpientes, ambos grupos no eran distintos uno del otro, eran niños después de todo. Niños metidos en cosas de adultos que por un extraño capricho del azar tenían esta nueva oportunidad de reiniciar su relación e iniciar de cero.

Sinceramente serían muy tontos o muy injustos si no les daban esta pequeña oportunidad a los Slytherin.

Harry miró a sus amigos uno a uno, asegurándose de que cada uno de ellos aceptaba esto de la misma manera en que él lo hacía. Vio seguridad en ellos tres aunque en el fondo pudo percatarse de que tampoco las tenían todas consigo, pero parecían lo bastante convencidos como para intentarlo, para, como buenos Gryffindors, lanzarse a la incertidumbre de cabeza.

Cuando el pequeño de los Potter volteó hacia los Slyterin para darles su respuesta encontró en sus miradas lo mismo que en las de sus amigos, duda mezclada con convicción, y así de contradictorio como resultaba, eso fue lo que terminó de convencerlo. Después de todo, solo eran niños y ninguno de ellos había hecho algo lo bastante malo como para no permitirse un reinicio entre ellos.

\- De acuerdo, tregua. -aceptó finalmente tendiendo su mano al rubio frente a él. Por un momento temió que lo rechazará como él había hecho a principio de año, pero todos sus temores acabaron cuando Malfoy tomó su mano, cerrando así su tregua.

\- Gracias, Potter.

\- Harry. -acotó el pelinegro.

\- Harry.-repitió el rubio haciendo sonreír a Harry ligeramente.

\- ¡Awww, son tan lindos! -gritó Pansy mientras abrazaba a ambos chicos causando que estos finalmente se soltaran de las manos-. Hubiera traído una cámara para inmortalizar el momento en que nuestras casas hicieron las pases e inició la larga amistad entre ambas.

\- ¿No te estas adelantando, Parkinson? -preguntó Ron, mitad divertido por la reacción de la chica y la otra mitad pensando que estaba completa y absolutamente loca.

\- Ay, déjame soñar, Weasley. -reclamó Pansy soltando al fin a los chicos y tomando asiento en donde los Gryffindor estaban cuando llegaron. El resto la siguió para aprovechar lo que les quedaba de descanso en conocer a sus nuevos cuasi amigos que seguramente muy pronto serían sus amigos.

* * *

\- ¿Estuvo bien que los dejáramos ahí? -preguntó Scorp.

\- Sí, a menos que quieras que nos maten. -respondió Malika.

\- Culpa de quien será. -gritó Rose en dirección a la otra chica.

\- ¿¡Perdón!?-cuestionó la chica "sorprendida".

\- No finjas, Avalask, quién si no le daría semejante idea a James.

\- Vale, puede que accidentalmente influenciara en James para que trajera a los demás, pero no es para tanto. -respondió la chica sin un ápice de culpa.

\- Mi consuelo es que tú serás la que les explique todo. -dijo Sev.

\- Ya que.-contestó resignada la pelinegra-. Mientras tanto, no quieren disfrutar de la función. -dijo con emoción mientras les mostraba un pequeño espejo al Trío de Plata.

* * *

 **¡Al fin!**

 **Una disculpa por tardar tanto, pero mi noviembre estuvó llenó de problemas y trabajos finales, y una vez salí de vacaciones mi inspiración se fugó también. Me costó horrores escribir esto, sabía lo que quería poner, pero lo escribiera como lo escribiera nunca me gustaba el resultado.**

 **En fin, que ya esta aquí este capitulo y en unos días subiré el siguiente.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
